Rise & Fall
by CelestiasFaithful
Summary: They're like a eccentric 21st-Century pair with two dogs instead of kids. The only problem: He's a 900-year-old alien called The Master, she's a depressed 21-year-old called Jessie. One of their dogs is an oversized Pokemon, & the other is a pint-size android. This is the story of how they met, how they became friends, and how they saved the universe- just in time for supper.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is this long fanfic I've been writing for a while about a new regeneration of The Master who pretty much takes The Doctor's place and does crazy-ass fun stuff. So far I'm planning on having it with chapters for certain adventures, like the episodes in chapter form. Get what I mean?**

**If you could review, that would be FANTASTIC- I'm always looking for ways to improve!**

* * *

**Chapter One- ****_Come And Meet Your Master_**

He was in some sort of regeneration stage. He had never had to flee so urgently after one, so he'd never felt this before. It was like everything around him was slowed down, going frame-by-frame. Everything was blurred to the point where facial recognition was impossible, but there was one thing he could still see- a blue box.

Theta's box.

_The_ phonebox.

But he only knew it as one thing- a stolen TARDIS his best friend had swiped from some negligent Time Lord or Lady back when they were kids. Technically, they had stolen it together- it was their biggest scheme yet. But that was before.

Before the drums.

Before the Time War.

Back when he had a best friend named Theta Sigma.

_And when he was just Koschei._

He felt his legs begin to hit the hand ground rapidly, and before he could even process it- he was running for the TARDIS. He felt like an animal, cornered by hunters, and either fight back or die at his captor's amusement...he chose to fight.

He remembered his footing hitting the face of a scrambling body, and kicking a few people out of his way in his tight shoes. God, those shoes were so tight now. He was probably a size nine or ten now in his new body. His new form also highly disliked his clothes. His hands grabbed the handles of the TARDIS's doors and pulled with all his might. As if on command, he felt them unlock and open forcefully. He jumped inside as the cry of _"NO_!" was heard from the chaos. He slammed the doors shut and locked them."I'm sorry..." he whispered to himself.

He stared in awe at the controls that made low buzzes and beeps as he investigated every buzzer, button, lever, or contraption on the panels. Eventually, he pressed one, and the whole room shuddered violently, sending him falling to the ground. He was in a state of excruciating pain and blurred senses, not opening his eyes until he realized the TARDIS had just entered the time vortex suddenly and almost landed again simultaneously.

He shoved his hands down, pushing himself up with a groan. He was sore all over, and he felt a little woozy after regenerating and then being thrown around a time machine. He admired the newfound senses and emotions, the feeling of his past insanity still hanging over him, but his regeneration had given him the key to unlock the door, so to speak.

He put one hand on the TARDIS control panel, lifting himself up. He grinned like a madman, slapping the panel with appreciation."_That'a go_, old girl!" he rubbed the panel as if it were a pet dog. "You remember ol' Koschei after all...' he said as he moved toward one of the screens, which was quickly calculating his location.

Meanwhile, The Master found a nice spot on the metal railing and propped himself up on it, deep in thought. The Doctor would be hot on his trail any day now- it would be a while for him to be able to travel without his trusty TARDIS. Luckily he had been his partner-in-crime when they had first stolen it, so the TARDIS didn't take him as a threat to the vessel itself.

Country domination wasn't an option. No more _"Vote Saxton"_ posters for now.

If a country was too risky, then a world or a universe was out of the question.

So what would he do _now_? If he kept traveling in the Time Vortex, The Doctor would soon find him. But what would any person or creature do? He contemplated this for a second, snapping his fingers as he grinned, now knowing the solution.

Like any criminal or even animal... he needed to hide his tracks, blur the path, and make it difficult for The Doctor to trace him. Having a new identity he had only gotten the slightest blurred glimpse of was also a plus.

Suddenly, the screen blinked with the correct location of where he had landed.

He scrambled to the screen, looking up at it.

**CLEVELAND, OHIO.**

**UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

**NORTH AMERICA**

**EARTH**

**SOLAR SYSTEM**

He jumped for a second like a child, hands clasped together.

_Nothing like a good ol' adventure on Earth in another country to keep The Doctor away._


	2. Chapter 2

**OH. MY. GLOB.**

**I'VE NEVER GOTTEN TWO REVIEW ON A SOLO FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE.**

***brings huge plate of cookies to Silver-Streaked Wings and Genghiscon2***

**TAKE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT.**

**Anywho, my math final is tomorrow and Friday, along with my art final. I have a history and an English test next week on Tuesday and Wednesday, and I might be driving a few hours to Syracuse, NY to meet up half-way with my sister to get some stuff she doesn't need in her apartment anymore. So bad news- school and lack of time to post. Good news- three day weekend and a few hour's drive...AKA writing time!**

**Enjoy- and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two- ****_Jessie Gaule_**

"_Tryin' ta' find the inbetween-_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah, yeah yeah-_"

She sang to her iHome blasting _The Naked and Famous_ as she bounced a little bit up and down to the music as she used her fingers to make a guide for her scissors. She brought them to her bangs and cut right before the electronic beat came in louder and would have made her cut incorrectly. She wiped the bits of hair into the wastebasket lodged in the sink for the occasion.

For her final act, she shook her head like a dog would after a bath, a rain of reddish-brown hair littering the area. She shrugged, not caring at all, and got up and walked away.

She grabbed her favorite hat from the back of the bathroom door. It was a neon green newsboy from _Cyberdog_ with a plastic electric blue pulse bolt going around it on the rim. She put it on, and looked at herself in the mirror.

She liked having short hair. It made her look mischievous and pixieish -her true personality- unlike how long hair made her look homely and unkempt, since it would always get snarled and frizzy.

She picked out a black and red checkered shirt from her closet, putting it on and leaving it undone due to it being three sizes too big. She pulled on her dirty black converse, adjusting her jeans that were ripped and frayed at the edges, but her shirt covered the holes they had completely from the back and sides. She picked up a gray zip-up from her laundry basket of dirty clothes, and put it on. Her clothes were totally 90's. If any teenager remembered the 90's, that is. Being 19 -going on 20- was a big deal. In seven more years, the 90's would have been twenty years ago, and she'd be officially 26 or 27...and in her mind- that's_ old_. Time to roll in the desk job with the beige cubicle walls and lame elevator music.

But it wasn't her time for that yet.

And it never would be.

She walked out to the main entrance hall of her apartment, and looked in the full body mirror at her face, flicking her large daimond-stud nose piercing playfully. She smirked, grabbing her iPhone from the counter and grabbed her army green camo messenger bag, which was covered in buttons. Any size and any shape, some had slogans like "_come to the nerd side...we have 3.14!_", "_I heart Dean Winchester's Pie_", and "_oh my GLOB_"; along with buttons just of pictures, like LSP from _Adventure Time_, Grumpy Cat, Rainbows, _Charlie the Unicorn_, and Nyan Cat.

She dropped the strap onto her shoulder and walked out of her apartment, locking the door behind her.

She stopped at the local Dunkin Donuts, and bought a large frozen caramel coffee, a Boston Creme donut, and a sugar-coated lemon poppyseed muffin. For once, she actually sat down and savored it. She looked out at the busy Cleveland street, with people enjoying the mild May weather. She opened the pamphlet in the dirty jacket, foldinging and unwrinkling it. It was a few months old, and had survived a downpour, the dryer, and her cat. The bold title "**The Cleveland Museum of Art**" was still visible and legible. She smiled sadly, knowing she had to go.

Because if she was Jesus, this would be The Last Supper.

Her trip to the Cleveland Museum of Art would be her last.

Jessie Gaule knew a saying. It went "_live everyday like it was your last_."

But she was living freely.

Because it was.

Today was the day Jessica Loreen Gaule was going to kill herself.

* * *

**Don't worry, kids! (and those of you who are faint of heart) It's not what you think it is!-**

**Well, it's time for bed since I need a good night's sleep (AKA more than my usual 3 hours) for finals. Wish me luck! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**((Okay, so I didn't end up going to Syracuse. I stayed home, but I ended up getting severely ill this time last night (and was almost hospitalized.), and was unable to post.**

**Hopefully I don't repeat that tonight.))**

**The Master now has the magical full-of-himself "peacock" personality. Yay.**

* * *

**Chapter Three- ****_Suit N' Tie_**

The Master angrily fussed with getting his black hoodie off his head, like a cat stuck in a paper bag. It no longer fit him, and felt scratchy and rough on his new body.

He finally got it off, a victorious feeling inside him. Apparently his new personality was more optimistic, and took little victories each day, unlike his past self.

He kicked off his shoes, and took off his socks, and pushed them over to a corner, rubbing his feet for a few minutes, since they were sore from being in shoes a few sizes too small for his now very large feet.

He twisted his body to the side, feeling his pants constricting against his lower body, and...his manly parts. He unbuckled his belt, his now too-short pants falling and hanging loosely by his hips. He took them off, and threw them over in the pile accumulating in the corner along with his shoes and socks.

He looked at himself in the mirror from his position sitting up on the small sitting-bed in the TARDIS wardrobe room, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs.

He checked his surroundings, not realizing that he was the only one there until after doing so.

He flexed in the mirror, admiring his new body, arching his back and changed. He pulled a pair of black boxers on, admiring his abs in the quickly searched one of the closets, throwing a pair of charcoal dress pants, black dress shoes( a men's 9 to accommodate his new feet.), and a pair of black socks. He dressed himself very quickly, but was very alert to everything- putting each seam and crease into place.

He ran to the next closet in the wardrobe room, trying to put on a belt as he ran, still nude from the waist up.

He picked out a dark navy button-up shirt, since it felt normal and soft against his new body, and rummaged through a rack of clothes, tossing other clothing items in his way to the floor. He stopped, doing a double-take at the tan coat he held by the hanger, eyeing the fresh celery stalk in the breast pocket. "_Why the hell-?_" He said, too confused to finish his sentence. He discarded it as well, finally picking up the winning hanger.

"Ah-_ha_!" He said, holding the plain storm cloud grey suit jacket up in he air triumphantly. He out it on, raving the first three buttons undone, revealing his dress shirt. He also realized that the pants weren't the charcoal he had thought they were, but actually matched the jacket.

The handsome Timelord scuttled over to the nearest bathroom to examine his new face thoroughly for the first time.

He now had a paler skin tone, and sharper features. He had high cheekbones that were so prominent, that they left deep, handsome grooves on each side. His lips were a usual flat and normal type, except for the fact they protruded in a pouty way when he made certain faces. His nose was small and pointed a bit, matching his cheekbones. His eyes were bright baby blue, like they were two clean-cut aquamarine gemstones with bold black pupils that gave him a curious and happy look. His eyebrows were dark, and gave his face expression to the point where he looked almost cartoonish. He chuckled at the fact that they gave him many new expressions he could never make before without him even trying to make silly faces in the bathroom mirror.

His hair was now a dark chocolate brown ,and very curly. He placed a hand on his head and felt his fingers run through the mass of curls springing up around his fingers. He grinned like a madman, but this time- he wasn't. Well, if you count the regeneration somehow turning down the constant drumbeat in his head by a few decibels- he was as sane as he could possibly be.

He adjusted his jacket, and grabbed a pieces of psychic paper on the way to the TARDIS console. He straightened it with his fingers like it was a dollar bill, and watched as it was now a security pass for the _Cleveland Museum of Art_, for a security guard by the name of _Mr. Saxton._

He put on his game face, and shoved open the TARDIS doors, instantly accepting the challenge of earth with blind cockiness.

"Come on, Earth." he mumbled. "_Show me what you've got._"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for falling off the face of the earth!**

**But I promise I'm back- and hopefully I can get a few chapters uploaded this week...probably not one per day, but I'll try to be close, m'kay?**

**A ****_HUGE_**** thank you to Genghiscon2 and twilightgatelover for following and adding this story to their favorites, and to PredatorOfTheDaleks for favoriting!**

***internet hug***

**Anyway, brace yourselves for a filler chapter, since #1- it was needed, and #2- I'm getting idea for stuff like...seven chapters away. (Yes, I don't write chronologically.)**

**Remember to review, too! Any comments, thoughts of what will happen next, helpful hints, , and graciously accepted! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Four- ****_To Touch A Warhol_**

Jessie walked through the automatic doors, leading her into the huge marble lobby of the museum. A small reception desk was in the corner, with one woman in a suit on the phone, and a group of five other men in suits talking nearby. The only thing that separated her and the artwork was a shrimpy little rack holding the visitor's guides oddly in the middle of the walking space, a few yards before another row of automatic doors.

_In the same room as the butterfly mosaic,_ she reminded herself as she went up the escalator. She slipped by a tour group of art students, all huddled around in a corner, all trying to recreate the same painting. _Maybe they're right, that slow and steady wins the race...it doesn't have to be fast and quick-paced for it to be exciting and time-worthy...maybe it's even better if it's slow and it's natural ability versus natural ability, and one must sort of evolved to become the best..._ she thought,a half-smile coming to her face. She never really thought so philosophical like that, but for some reason the museum gave a little bit of geniusness to everyone inside.

She turned, trying not to be a creepy and 'stalk' the painters. She quickly bounded past a small, almost claustrophobic hallway which held blown-glass art that ranged from pieces smaller than the palm of her hand, to almost as big as herself, the colors of the different glasses so dizzying she almost got a headache. But still- it was not the room she was set on going to.

Finally, she had reached her destination. The room was very, _very_ large, yet_ definitely_ not the biggest in the museum. She turned right, seeing the painting she had come for. The famous Andy Warhol painting that resided in the museum.

The same face of Marilyn Monroe, painted with the exact same colors, but each had a _detail_. Each had a_ flaw_ that made them _different_.

She stood there, letting her bag fall, her shoulder strap clinging to her shoulder. She looked at it intently, as if contemplating the meaning of life.

Meanwhile, The Master's blue eyes swept each room he slipped into, scanning for anyone touching anything or pulling a camera from their bag. Heck, _if he was going to portray a security guard, why not do humanity a favor and actually __do the job?_

_Huh. Doing stuff for the good of society. Never felt that one before._ He mused, still discovering his new self.

He strolled into the large room, seeing the woman staring at the painting. He raised an eyebrow, and walked quietly over, asking her "_Ma'am_, are you alright?". Suddenly, she jumped, turning to him. "Sorry, sir...it's just...I was admiring the painting and I sorta started daydreaming for a second there...I didn't mean to disturb you..."

"No, it's perfectly fine", he grinned back, realizing his knack of being a "people person" through learning-by-doing. "May I ask- what _were_ you thinking of?"

Jessie looked back at the painting, the trance-like look coming to her face again. "Each one of them is alike and different at the same time. You can all tell they're the same thing, but if you compare _one_-" she pointed to a neatly-painted Marylin "to_ another_-" she then pointed to a more sloppily-drawn one, "they're totally different."

She took a step towards the painting as she kept talking. "They're all the same picture. The same lines, the same color- _everything_. But at the same time- _not everything_. Each has a _detail_. Each has a _flaw_ that makes it_ different_ from the next. That makes it special..." she took another step forward, only three inches now from the painting. The Master was blinded by the trueness of her speech.

"That makes them..." she began to raise her arm "that makes _us_..." her hand was near the most neatest, well-painted Marilyn.

He opened his eyes wide, suddenly realizing what she was doing.

"_Unique._" she said, her finger gracefully touching the painting, but hard enough for it to be noticed by others watching.

Before he could even try to grab her, she bolted for the next room in a running-for-your-life Master quickly got himself together, and stood in mid-position, about to run off. "Let's go!" he cried enthusiastically, bolting off after her.

* * *

**Remember, kiddies:**

**Review, and the chapters****_ will_**** come!**

* * *

**Oh, and before I get "****_Allyson, what significance does this story have with it's name?_****" questions (because I know they'll show up sooner or later.), allow me to answer it right now.**

**"Space & Time" is an AWESOME electronic song by the EPIC duo VNV Nation. The perfect mix of vocals and electronic beats always makes me think of Doctor Who, and the lyrics of the song are:**

**"****_One and all:_**

**_Let us celebrate,_**

**_The_****_ rise and fall_****_._**

**_Let us celebrate:_**

**_The life and times,_**

**_Of splendor._****"**

**Glad I could clear that up for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for disappearing for a few days there, had some important stuff to attend to. In the meantime, I think you'll all be happy to know I've got an idea of how this story will end.**** Yes, there WILL be a squeal.**** I already knew this couldn't be a stand-alone story when I first wrote it.**

**Thanks IAmTheJackal for following, and now: time to reply to some reviews! (FINALLY!)**

**Guest (by the name of serderp):****Why, thank you! The descriptions are accurate, by the way. I payed a visit to the little Cleveland gem in March, and actually went all these places. Even the butterfly mosaic is real, the entrance, the art students,and of course- so is the Warhol. The funny thing is- in the same room, my mom was yelled at because she got too close to this wooden sculpture while my sister and I were looking at the mosaic. I hope to hear more form you! :)**

**Genghiscon2:  
****Thank you, and I hope you ****_do _****enjoy what's coming up! :D**

**Silver-Streaked Wings: ****I'm glad you find it interesting- I'm happy that ****_someone _****finally does! Well, as you can see by my last remark, I don't get reviews much, so I didn't really expect that many in the first place. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Without further ado: **

_**Ladies and gentlemen!**_

_**Timelords and ladies of ALL AGES!**_

_**I give to you:**_

_**CHAPTER**__**FIVE!**_

* * *

**Chapter Five- ****_The End_**

She ran through the various rooms, finally passing modern art and getting into the Christian art section, which almost _literally_ had Jesus in _every_ _single picture_. A few guards raised an eyebrow at her, about to join the chase, but as soon as they were about to pounce, The Master whirled past, all of them naturally suspecting that he was a fellow co-worker, and that he had it all under control.

She finally bounded out of the old museum's top floor, since the museum was actually a museum within a museum_*****_. She pushed out the huge black doors, finding herself in a slender glass walkway, the glass ceiling and walls making her a little comfortable with the fact that she would be seen easily before... _it_ happened.

Right in front of her were two ways. One was a long rap of the glass walkway leading to the rest of the top floor. The second was a glass door, leading to a very small area outside for people to go out to and look at the city from there. It was brick, and easy to get the job done with, too. She opened the door, feeling the piece of paper in her pocket, making sure it wouldn't fall out, so that the police would find it, and forever label it a _suicide_, not a homicide.

She had wrote it over the past year or so, finally composing it in a masterpiece. In her mind, it rivaled some of the prized objects in the building she just exited. The note spoke a tale of loneliness, depression, and being tormented by the pain of living for far too long. She wasn't going to do it because she was a _quiter_, or because she was too _scared_ to go on. She was doing it because she had _no reason_ to stay. She wanted to _free_ herself from the _pain and suffering_- to _free_ herself from the _torment_ of the _nightmares_ she could never understand that left her with _unspeakable emotions of fear and sadness_ once she awoke from them in the pitch black darkness of her apartment.

She took a few steps, unaware of the glass door opening.

"_Don't'!_ " The Master said, his face full of panic and worry, sweat all over his brow.

"and why _shouldn't I?_" she said, closing her eyes, preparing herself for the end. She didn't even bother turning to look at him. "I don't have anything tying me back."

"But you must at _least_ have _something_-" he sputtered.

"_No._" she said sternly. "I don't have any reason to keep living."

The Master blinked. Some sort of instincts kicked in inside him- something that told him that she was like a best friend, and he couldn't let her jump. His mouth opened as it worked faster than his mind, about to make promises he'd end up having to keep.

"_What if-?_" he began, as she stood there, as still as a statute. "What if...I could show you things...that would make your life _worth living_."

The pure honesty and concern in the stranger's voice shocked her, as she whipped around, looking at him. "What kind of _'stuff' _?" She looked down, realizing she was on the ledge. One false move, and it'd be over without her dream send-off.

He put out a hand to her.

"You'll just have to trust me." he smiled, waiting for her to grab his hand. After a few agonizing seconds, she finally did. "Jessie Gaule." she said, pulling herself up, and switching from using his outstretched hand as support, to shaking it in a friendly manner.

Before he could say another word, he saw the shapes of security guards running up the walkway. "I'd like to give myself a _proper introduction_, but I'm afraid we're going to have to _run_ now."

* * *

*** The newer part of the CMoA was build around the old original building. The entrance area past the sliding glass doors has a whole wall of the old building as its...well- wall. It's hard to explain...but it's a brilliant idea.**

**Also, take note of those nightmares. They'll come into play sometime, and WILL be explained a long time down the line.**

**REVIEWS, GUYS.**

**IT WON'T KILL YOU.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Protagonist Of Life for favoriting and following- and ALSO:**

**Protagonist Of Life: ****COOL? This is bowties-and-fezes '****_cool'_****?! *fangirls***

**Kay. Chapter Six. **

**As an Italian plumber once said: ****_LETS-A GO!_**

* * *

**Chapter Six- ****_ Run._**

"_You can run away from your problems, but they'll always catch up with you._" he mumbled to himself as the two of them bolted the way they had came, going in reverse. He contemplated writing a book of inspirational quotes for a moment, and then shook the idea from his mind, looking back at Jessie, knowing she need at least some information on why they were being chased- and not_ just_ the fact she had violated a famous piece of artwork.

"Listen- _I'm not who you think I am._" He said, the two of them bounding a corner, Jessie almost sliding to the floor with the sudden turn.

"What do you-" before she could finish, she hear the security guards yelling at him. Something about impersonating an employee, and fake identification. Her eyes widened, pulling him back towards her as soon as they were far enough from the guards to do so.

"You're an_ imposter_?!" she hissed, running towards the escalator, purposely running in front of him as they ran down it. "Well, it wasn't like I had anything_ better_ to do!" he hissed back, grabbing her by the shirt and pulling her along as he jumped the last six steps, landing hard on the ground, but not stopping.

The Master glanced behind him, seeing the security guards looking at the inner controls of the escalator, trying to jab in an emergency key, which would probably lock all doors and stop everything that would help them escape He quickly straightened his suit, locked elbows with Jessie, and walked with her towards the sliding glass doors, telling her to play along with a slight kick in the shin.

"-and those Picasso pieces. Now _those_ were pure _beauty_!" he said, smiling as they passed the receptionist, who apparently had no idea what was going on. The two happily walked out to where the security cameras finally disappeared, he dashed. "_follow me!_" he said, running to the other side of that floor's parking garage, towards a big blue box.

Jessie gaped when she finally reached it, the huge room of the TARDIS opened to her. She was almost positive she had jumped from that ledge, and her life from now on was just a illusional lie. If it meant attractive -even though she would never admit it- British men showing her impossible things, and breaking the law and miraculously getting away- death was the best thing ever.

"It's...bigger..." she said, poking her head in as The Master walked inside without a second thought. She pulled her head out, looking at the exterior walls of the phonebox. She raised an eyebrow at the newfound phenomena.

"on the..._inside_."

* * *

**Shitty filler chapter is shitty.**

**Sorry- there's not really much more I could do with that.**

* * *

**Okay, just a heads-up. There will be about 2-3 days that everything will not be updated. I'm trying to crank out a shit-ton of chapters before then to keep you guys (as Phil Robertson says: ) "****_Happy, happy, happy._****" . My mom is moving my sister from Boston, MA...back here to OH, and for some reason I'm not trusted on my own at night- (****_*cough* online all-nighters *cough* friends come over *cough* ect *cough*_****) so I'm being shipped over to my grandparents the next county over, but at least THEY supply wifi AND FOOD, unlike my grandparents who live right next door, but they won't ask any questions when I snatch their laptop and log onto my GoogleDocs and start writing...since I don't think my iPod/GoogleDocs app can get onto their wifi.**

**Okay, I'm going off onto a tangent.**

**_tl;dr-_**** Sunday night/Monday/majority of Tuesday. If I disappear- do not fear! (DR. SUESS. IS IZ U?) *Arnold Schwarzenegger voice* I'll be back!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote this while listening to "All Star" by Smash Mouth THE WHOLE FRIGGIN TIME. **

***rainbow* ****_THE MORE YOU KNOW! _*****rainbow***

* * *

**Chapter Seven- ****_The Beginning_**

"You might wanna hold onto something." The Master warned, pulling a lever just as Jessie shut the doors, the whole TARDIS lurching, sending Jessie flying to the floor- but not before he grabbed her waist, pulling her up. "I've got 'ya-" he groaned, trying to keep himself up as the TARDIS finally stabilized itself.

She then got her sense of balance back, her hands on her hips. "I believe an _explanation_ is in order, _mister_!" she hissed, talking down to him.

He suddenly felt a wave of anger come over him at the stern talking. He stormed right over, his face less than an inch from hers. "You ain't my bloody _mum_." he hissed, "now I suggest you_ sit_- or I'll just _jump back to your universe and hand-deliver you to the police._" Jessie was taken back by his sudden personality change. She sat along the railing that surrounded the walkway and the TARDIS console, wide-eyed and fidgety.

"Now don't go acting like _that_-" he scoffed "I don't _bite_."

He jumped onto the railing, and sat next to her, his happy demeanor still not returning. He quickly fell, almost over the edge, but grabbed the railing and propelled himself back to the ground, leaning back on the console, facing her, but keeping his position in a manner that suggested he was of more importance than her.

"My name is _Koschei_, otherwise known as _The Master._" he said. The Doctor had always kept his real name a secret, but _apparently his name_ was an exception, since The Doctor would always plead for him to extinguish his evil plot by using that name. "I'm a time-traveling alien from the planet _Gallifrey_- a planet in the constellation of Kasterborous," he got up, pacing furiously, getting louder in his little I'm a Timelord speech. "- at galactic coordinates _ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero_ by _zero-two from galactic zero_, some _250 million light years_ away from Earth. I have_ two hearts_, am almost a _thousand years old_, and _oh_-" he said, holding up his index finger, implying that he had an idea. "forgot to mention- we're currently in the Time Vortex, traveling through_ all of time and space_- like nobody's business."

Jessie had a grim look on her face, not a doubt in her mind that it all was true after seeing the impossible _bigger-on-the-inside_-ness of the TARDIS.

"I can regenerate. If I'm close to death, I can heal myself, but I'm stuck in a new body with a new personality." he said, "I actually have just been in _this one_ for about-" he pulled his sleeve down, revealing a watch. "-oh...no less than 24 hours? I really _should_ be resting, but I got stuck on _your_ little Earth, saving _you_." The Master kept pacing, with less ferocity and me cockiness "- I was actually _Prime Minister of England_ once...but that went _terribly wrong_. It was actually my last regeneration...oh, good times..._good times_." he said to himself dreamily.

He jumped back towards her, as if a lightbulb has just gone off in his head, grinning. "_You said_ that you had _nothing_ to live for- but there _is_! There are an _infinite_ amount of reasons for you to live, Jessie Gaule! Just...none of them were in your reach. All of them are hidden. Parallel universe- possibly. Maybe in the one where I became Prime Minister..._but that's beside the point!_ What I'm trying to say...is that your reasons to live _are_ out there, just not where you are -I mean, _were_- what you thought was the whole universe. But there's so much more out there, and those reasons are out there, too. I'm a newly regenerated Timelord without a _care in the world_, let alone a _schedule to keep to_- and you're a suicidal woman looking for a purpose in life-" he extended his hand to her, waiting for her to shake.

"So, Jessie- what do you say? Care to see the _universe_?"

Jessie looked at him, shook his hand, and smiled. It was the first genuine smiled she had shown in years.

"Of _course_."

He grinned, grabbing her and giving her a bear hug. This was going to be the beginning of something- he could feel it. Whether that thing would help him, or ultimately destroy him- he had no idea.

* * *

**I'm super-proud of this one! I had to look up the accuracy of all those Gallifrey facts, too.**

**That's all for tonight, folks!**

_**Don't forget to review- it's always nice to be surprised with a nice note before bed and/or a lovely message in the morning! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLY COW, YOU GUYS!**

**3 REVIEWS, AND A TON OF FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES?**

**ASDFJKL- I CAN'T. *flails helplessly on the floor***

**ANYWHO- thanks to Mathlete123 for following and favoriting!**

**and now- some REVIEW REPLIES! **

**Mathlete123:****You can't stop? ALLYSON EVOLVED! Allyson is now- ADDICTIVE SUBSTANCE! ****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**Yeah, Jessie is based off of a lot of people I know. Her name was originally going to be Jenny, but I have a friend named Jesse who dresses like some type of R63!Jessie, and I decided on changing her name to that. Her depression issues and all the other stuff are based on personal experiences/friends/etc. Her green Cyberdog hat is real, too. I have it- I kid you not. So yeah- for right now (because you don't know the EPIC PLOT TWIST THAT IS INFINITY CHAPTERS AWAY! MWUAHAHAHAHA-) she's a realistic as realistic can be. **

**YOU UNDERSTOOD ALL OF THE BUTTONS?! OH. MY. GLOB.**

**Yes, Master! Dobby shall update as fast as Dobby can!**

**Protagonist Of Life**:

**Really- you think so? Thank you! :D It took me FOREVER to find all the random Gallifrey facts!**

**Guest:**

**Okay, I've already tried that. Long chapters aren't really my forte. I have the knack of odd chapter-endings, ans sometimes the really super-small ones are just tid-bits that didn't go well in the chapters before and after it...so yeah. I am trying to make them longer, though!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight- ****_The First Companion_**

It had been a few hours of The Master scuttling in and out of the control room, disappearing for hours on end, Jessie contently entertaining herself by staring at the slowly pulsating light of one of the buttons of the control panel. Within an hour of first leaving her after explaining what he was, he returned, this time without a suit jacket, belt, watch, or anything that dubbed his outfit more than at-home casual.

"_Apparently_ you dressed up just for _me_," she replied as he walked in.

"Nothing like good ol' business-casual to impress my_ first ever companion_!" he grinned, walking over and checking one of the many screens on the panel, biting his lower lip as his face became emotionless.

She raised an eyebrow, getting off of her perch on the railing, walking over to him. "Now, _what's that_?" she asked as he didn't even turn to notice her presence. "Something about being...a _'companion'_." she said, making air-quotes while rolling her eyes.

"Well, if you're going to talk about it like that- would you rather me call you the_ girl who I rescued from multiple danger in less than an hour and agreed to show the universe to_? Because I can do that." He said slyly, pulling a few levers as the lights on the console dimmed. Jessie rolled her eyes again, giving him a smirk that made him think she had only asked about it to annoy him. _She will be interesting..._he thought, as he arched his back and stretched. "Well, in the current time- it's a little late...I better be going off to bed." he said, letting out a loud yawn. "And you should, too."

She raised her right eyebrow. _Again with the bloody eyebrows!_ he thought, mentally rolling his eyes. "Where am _I_supposed to sleep?" she said cockily, taking a few steps forward. "Oh, did I not tell you? The TARDIS is _infinite_. Open a door, and she'll _probably_ turn it into a bedroom...unless she hasn't warmed up to you yet. _If that's the case-_ my bedroom's the one always closest to the console room-" the tapped his foot on the floor, indicating the room they were currently in. "_She?!_" Jessie asked, eyes wide. "_Don't ask._" he grumbled, suddenly looking exhausted. He began to walk out of the room, but stopped in the doorway, leading to the rest of the TARDIS.

"Goodnight, Jessie." he said, undoing the buttons of his shirt, starting to look like some men's fashion model.

"Night." she yawned back, eyes heavy. "-And thank you. For saying yes." he added, walking out. "_make yourself at home!_" he called, the sound of a door shutting was her cue that she was alone.

"okay, listen up- _girl_." Jessie said, staring at the control panels "I have no idea _what you are_, or _why_ you actually have a _gende_r- but I'm _beat_. Scratch that- _I'm falling asleep while talking right now._ Now, be a _dear_ and don't do any _damn funny business_." She said, stalking off to the door next to The Master's.

She opened it, revealing a closet with only a sheet and a mini pillow inside. Grabbing the two items, she stormed back to the console room, fuming with rage. She took off her jacket, shirt,shoes,hat, and socks- leaving her in her jeans and her tank took a moment to compose herself as she made the best of it- curling up onto the cold floor, her body wrapped in a sheet cocoon. "Well, at least_ thank you_ for the sheet and pillow." she grumbled, and for the first time in a long time- she had an uneventful, nightmare-free sleep.

* * *

**I'm not proud of this chapter. I got carried away with listening to some Indie songs and writing future chapters. Expect more tomorrow! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay- so this will be THE LAST CHAPTER for a while now. Turns out I'm leaving to go to Boston instead of staying in the state. I wake up in about five hours to catch the 7:00 flight, and go get coffee and get new earbuds form Wallmart. Blah, blah, blah.**

**I'll be in Boston for less than 24 hours- I'll actually be at a hotel in Syracuse, NY in 24 hours, and I'll be back home to my comfy little computer desk by 2:00 PM EST Tuesday. So don't expect any updates tomorrow, and Tuesday...but hey, I get free wifi at the hotel...I mgiht write you guys something while on the 12-hour drive back.**

**Pray for me, guys- In a rental minivan with my mom and older sister...YIKES!**

**no times to do reviews- sorry! :(**

* * *

**Chapter Nine- ****_Nightmares_**

Jessie expected that her sleep would -for once- be uneventful, and free of the nightmares that plagued her night after night. In fact- at first it was peaceful, until her mind began to create tonight's dream- always seeming to deal with the same storyline as every single previous one. She tossed and turned, a look of fear on her face as she dreamt.

_She was running. Every single time, she was running. She was running like she'd never run before. She felt the fight-or-flight adrenaline pumping through her, each foot hitting the ground hard, her powerful leg muscles propelling her forward, in an almost seamless run._

_She bolted, running down the hallway. It seemed to never end. All the hallways in her dreams did. This hallways was lit with pure white lighting, but the others were lit by bright blood red, as if there had been a security breach. She began to slow, unable to keep carrying her own body weight, and she almost tripped over her own two feet._

_Suddenly, she heard the screams. There no ways to define them. Imagine the worst scream you can possibly fathom, and multiply it by infinity. It was so loud to her- she almost wanted to die to just get away from it. Suddenly, she heard splattering noises. Whatever had splattered, it wasn't as thin as water, but she knew what it was:_

_Blood._

_She heard robotic shrieks that were cut off by the sound of raw electricity flaring and the blood-curdling screams. She could see the white flashes of electricity down each hall she had passed, and was about to pass. She had stopped since her near fall, and was turning around in circles defensively. She stopped, as the white lights finally blacked out, only a few red emergency lights on in warning. He was between two of them- almost in complete darkness._

_Suddenly, she felt cold metal against her spine._

_And then she saw white,crackling electricity flow through her, her bones visible like an X-ray, and her vision began to rapidly blacken like acid was eating away her eyes. The last thing she heard was an angry robotic screech._

_"__**EXTERMINATE!**__"_

"_Oi_! Jessie!"

Her eyes bolted open, her hands clutching to the sheet to the point where her nails almost tore it. She hadn't let her eyes adjust yet, but she could tell by how she felt that it was morning. She had learned that the nightmares usually ended in the morning-

"Oh, _great_- you're up!" said a voice as her blurry vision cleared as she blinked in confusion for a second. The Master was standing over her, wearing the same casual suit get-up, grinning like a child of Christmas. "Get your coat, Jessie! Or your shorts! Or _whatever_!" he yelled happily, playing with the controls, he was so happy- it was as if a miracle had occurred to him. "Because I landed us- and I have_ no idea where we are_!"

* * *

**Bye guys- see you later this week!**

**Also, just a little preview to keep you interested:**

**I've come up with a few ideas of some planets they might visit. I'm only going to say this: Horror. Your worst fear. Living nightmare. AND Planet Miami. Air that's herbal Ecstasy or whatever feel-good bliss drug it's called.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. I'm back from TrotCon. TrotCon was shit. If you want to hear the full rant- check out #Ohio-Bronies on DeviantArt later tomorrow.**

**Anyway, allow me to reply to some reviews and thank some people- then I'll get back to posting rapidly as an apology gift.**

**Thanks to pseudo-vulture for favoriting and following! :)**

**Protagonist Of Life: ****Oh-hoh-ho! Someone's already one step ahead of the game! As my favorite villain once said "you'll find out in good time-" (bonus points to anyone who guesses!)**

**Guest: **

**I'm glad you do. :) Please keep reading!**

**Protagonist Of Life:**

**OMG I KNOW, RIGHT?! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**WARNING: this chapter is probably shit because I wrote it over a month ago. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten- ****_The Birds Of Bulgruvia_**

Jessie adjusted her lime green messenger's hat as she walked outside. It was a warm climate, possibly springtime, and it was very sunny- only a few white clouds floated in the clear blue sky. It was oddly windy, the wind in almost hurricane-forces gusts and came and went, only to return seconds later. The fact that the trees were all bear made the whipping sound of the wind worse.

The grass was an almost unreal shade, and in fact- so was almost everything else. It was as if they were trapped in a photoshopped photograph. There were clusters of flowers along the hillside below them, some just stems, others budding, and some in full bloom in their intensified colors. But the strange thing was, there was not a single dead tree, flower, or animal in sight.

"It can't be." Said The Master in shock as he finally walked out, still wearing the suit from yesterday, but it was cleaned and ironed. _God, does he have a whole closet of those?!_ Jessie thought.

"Can't be what?" She asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"The Planet BLUGRUV19088. Otherwise known as Blugruvia." He said, his hand caressing the bark of a tree. Suddenly, he heard a bird chirping, and jumped up as if trying to scare it away. "_Oi!_ You lot! Front n' center!" He called, as Jenny snapped at him "Are you _insane_?!"

He turned around, a big goofy semi-insane smile on in face. "Maybe a _tad_. But rest assured- One of the only races on Blugruvia are _talking birds_. They have their own little society, too. Or so I've heard- this is sorta my test run for being "_Gaule's Guide To The Galaxy_"." She crossed her arms as she retorted "alright, _captain smartypants_." She looked upward at a bird, who was hopping from branch to branch and getting closer and closer. It finally landed on The Master's shoulders, and tweeted a few times quite loudly. The Master whistled in reply, looking at his wide-eyed companion. "Of course they don't speak English. They speak _Blugruvian Birdish_." He said, replying to the bird again.

_She's a human. Don't mind her. She needs a few moments to take it all in._ He whistled.

_Good. Are you here for a reason?_ The bird, whose name was Tekki, tweeted back.

_My TARDIS crashed here, and we'd thought we'd look around._

_Leave. Please._

_And why is that?_

_Danger. Tonight begins the Hunting season._

_You're birds. You hunt to survive..._

_You do not understand. In the warm season- birds hunt. In Hunting- hunters hunt._

"I still don't fully understand, but we'll try to be out of here as quick as _possible_." He turned around "isn't that right Jessie?"

He opened his eyes to see his companion nowhere in sight.

"_Jessie?_"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven- ****_Hunting Season_**

Jessie would never admit that sometimes, she had a shorter attention span than a five-year-old.

As The Master began to have his conversation with the little bird on his shoulder, she walked a few yards away, admiring the scenery.

_Such a beautiful planet,_ she thought, twirling in a circle as she looked up at the crystal clear blue sky that was dotted with a few large, fluffy clouds here and there. The trees seemed to claw at the sky, as if their leafy fingers seemed to make it more like poking the sky than clawing.

She looked around, gracefully prancing around, admiring every leaf and flower, and every bid that passed by, smiling at each and every one of the planet's natives. They all appeared to be small, finch-like birds, all plump and feathery. They all were dark woodland browns and vegetation/army greens, some with speckles of other natural colors, along with black and white. But each bird was unique, due to the rainbow shine of their feathers in the sunlight, and their eyes. She watched as one flew past her hurriedly, some of its feathers giving off a pink sheen, other parts giving off a lime green. Before it flew past, she could make out its sky blue eyes.

She walked a few more feet, admiring all the bird surrounding her. Some had bright eyes colors of oranges, purples, greens, and the like- others had natural blacks and browns. All had the neutral feather colors, but each appeared to have a shimmer-color scheme of their own. They were settled on every branch of every tree, staring intently at her.

"Hello," she said friendly, as all the birds suddenly got up, swooping upwards...then dive-bombing down.

Straight at _her_.

She let out a cry, but it got caught in her throat as she realized that the birds had grown bigger, their beaks longer, their eyes all eerie amber,their feathers oily and black as night.

_Ravens._

They suddenly drove upward, only a foot above her head, soaring away into the cloudy sky, leaving a trail of long-dead rusty orange leaves mixed with ragged, greasy feathers in their path. Suddenly, the scene had become dark. The sky was a stormy grey, the trees were bare and dead, and the ground was covered in the same dead leaves.

She backed up, fear overcoming her. Suddenly, she felt hot, sticky breath on her back. She shakily turned around to face what was behind her.

The beast was somewhat like the Greek monster Cerberus- a three-headed canine guarder of the underworld, if it had a love child with a Minotaur.

First of all, it had three pairs of legs. The back ones were something close to a draft horse...if draft horses had hooves that were as big as car tires. The second set were feline paws, with claws so big, they could not retract like a cat's, and so sharp they gleamed in the moonlight like shined silverware. The last set were human-like, but only by the fact they had almost finger-like opposable appendages.

Secondly, it also had three heads. Technically, only one head, but three faces. The first was the biggest one in it's normal front position. A lion head with evil amber eyes and black slit-pupils, an ancient rusted bull ring through it's nose, and black matted dreadlocks. The face protruding from its left side was a bull with one horn facing toward's the back of the creature, and had fangs like the lion had. The third face on the right side was a crocodile, and looked pretty normal, except its glowing red eyes and when it opened its mouth- its countless rows of dagger-sharp teeth in a 360-degree circle all throughout its mouth.

Suddenly, she felt the familiar hand of The Mater, grabbing her arm and pulling her a few inches back, his eyes wide in fear like a startled animal.

"_Azbergotle_...it is the proper noun of the Bulgruvian word for _hunter_...he is _The_ Hunter."

With that said, the beast put its head in their faces, the stench of it's nauseating breath almost making them sick.

"Jessie..."

Before he could finish, the lion opened its fanged mouth and let out a roar, as the crocodile hissed and the bull let out a call angrily.

"_Run!_"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Cinderbunp for favoriting & following! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- ****_The Hunted Become The Hunters_**

Jessie did the only thing she could do. Not run, not fight.

_Scream._

She let out a bloodcurdling shriek, running to a large tree a few yards away, pressing her back against it. She began to hyperventilate, her skin pale as snow and her eyes wide open in pure shock.

"I meant to the _TARDIS_!" yelled The Master, realizing she was paralyzed with fear. "bloody _human_..." he said angrily, gritting his teeth. Suddenly, he felt the equine set of the monster's feet almost impale him, but he ducked, falling to the ground. He quickly reacted and laid up, about to spring back up and attempt to get Jessie and run. On the inside, he knew running would fail. It would come after the both of them, and at least Jessie would _definitely_ die. He had a 50-50 chance, regenerating and all.

He felt cold steel under his palm. He grinned as the monster was preparing to strike again. It was just his luck that for some reason there was a medieval sword hidden in the ground. _This new regeneration must have some luck in it or something_, he thought, grabbing it with both hands.

It was freshly-polished silver, which reflected his own face, and the beast's as well. The handle was covered in blood red gemstones, which glittered evilly in the light of the moon that had suddenly cast upon them. Apparently nights and days did not occur slowly on Blugruvia, unlike Earth, or the majority of planets he had been to himself- well, those that even had days or nights, for that matter.

"I...am a Timelord." he said, waiting as the creature charged. He met it with a blow straight to the lion's teeth, sending a sharp pain through it's frontal head, a high-pitched feline cry of rage as it stumbled back. "My people were one of the most powerful races in history..." He sliced the snout of the crocodile, and swiped around to hit the bull between the eyes in the same blow, but getting his side cut open in multiple places by it's hands in the process. "We always kept to ourselves-" he swiped the lion across the eyes, nearly getting hit by the first set of it's hands/feet. As the creature blindly stumbled backwards and to the side, two heads preoccupied with pain , the other one probably blinded permanently.

"But I guess I'm no Timelord." he said, send an array of swipes to it's neck and midsection, finally causing it to tumble over on its side, both beast, Timelord, and human blood covering the leaves and trees. He dropped the sword in agony, his adrenaline dying off and the pain of his injuries coming over him in waves. He glanced down as he held his midsection in pain, realizing the sword now matched the gems- blood red.

"TARDIS. Now. _Run._" is all he could say to Jessie as a line of blood trickled down his forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

**A HUGE thank you to The Author in the TARDIS for following and favoriting, Accio-Awesome for following, and Kuroshitsujilover01 for favoriting and following! You guys are GREAT! :D**

**1,253 words in this chapter- _WHOA!_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - ****_The Notebook_**

Jessie took a breath, feeling the TARDIS take off as she slid, her back against the doors, to the floor. She gasped for air, her eyes clenched shut.

"_Jessie!_" She heard as The Master ran towards her, picking her up. "Are you hurt?" He asked, examine her for any large injuries as she nodded. "Anything that needs medical attention- _now_?" He asked, lifting her up and holding her in his arms as she opened her eyes a moaned "No. But I'm strong enough to walk-"

"_Nonsense_." He replied, carrying her through the hall. "Are you okay taking a shower on your own?" He opened the door to reveal a small plain bathroom. "Yeah." She said, looking at the shower stall longingly.

"Alright. Just give me a yell if you need anything." He said, walking out calmly.

Jessie quickly, yet cautiously undressed, trying not to cause pain to her bruises and scratches. She quickly turned the handle, the water coming out scalding hot automatically. She didn't mind the heat- her wounds felt great in it. The the blood of the few larger, bleeding wounds washed away, and her bruises turned out to be dirt and mud. She let out a sigh of bliss as she walked out of the shower a few minutes later, clean from head to toe.

She saw a towel lying on the counter by the sink, with a bundle of clothes ontop. She walked over to investigate, unfolding the items of clothing. The outfit consisted of underwear, a navy blue hoodie, matching sweatpants, and a pair of thick socks. She put on everything, realizing everything was unthinkably soft.

She walked out of the bathroom after drying her hair, and walked toward the console room. She poked her head in. "Master? You around?" She asked, her eyes finding a peculiar object on the console."_Captain Smartypants_?" she asked again, using the nickname from Blugruvia. She checked her surroundings, and curiously walked towards it.

It was a notebook.

It was bound in black leather, some odd intricate circular design was engraved in silver on both the cover and the spine. There was a snap-clasp keeping it shut, which was decorated with a large turquoise jewel. It was large and diamond-shaped,the two points at the top and bottom looking knife-sharp, but the decorations around it kept them from being a hazard. She stared at the gemstone itself, feeling lost as the inner working of it seemed _infinite_, not seeing the black leather on the other side whatsoever. The stone itself appeared almost to good to be true- yet it _was_ true. She slowly opened it, going to the page that was marked by a turquoise bookmark, but only to land a few pages before it.

The handwriting was very detailed, looking like the handwriting of a very important person. Sadly, Jessie could not read it, due to a stain that marked and splattered the whole page. What is this-coffee? She asked herself has she examined it further. Her eyes grew wide in surprise. _It was dry blood._

She quickly turned the page, the writing the same style, but it was written almost unlegibly, as if someone had written it frantically in the dark.

_The drums. They're so much louder now. Onetwothreefour- Why does The Doctor always have to foil my plans?! Onetwothreefour- When I get my hands on him-onetwothreefour-I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I WILL KILL THE DOCTOR, AND EVERYONE WILL ONLY REMEMBER HIM AS WEAK, SPINELESS, TIMELORD SCUM! ONETWOTHREEFOURONETWOTHREEFOURONETWOTHREEFOUR-_

Jessie was getting a little fearful. The Master was the only one there, so the book must be his, right? Was the man who promised her all those things really a _psychopath_? Was she even _safe_ here? Was she a _hostage_ of some sorts without even _knowing it_?

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't in comfort or friendliness like it had been before- it was to keep her from running off. "_Jessie,_" she heard The Master hiss, definitely in a blind rage. "_Why do you have that_?"

Jessie quickly put the notebook down. "What do you mean?" she asked, playing dumb. "Don't play dumb with _me_, you _stupid human_!" he hissed, stepping forward, his face only mere inches from hers. "Your kind is a race of _duplicates_. There's not a _single thing_ that makes_ any_ of you _unique._ You're all _apes_ who think they can outsmart _anything_, that they're the _best of the best_...but they're _wrong_...they're _so wrong_." Jessie could see a glimmer of something in his eye. Was it rage, or was it insanity? "And you. You're nothing special, either. In fact, there is _nothing_ special about _you_. An old enemy of mine traveled with _earth girls_, and I decided maybe I should try, and I came upon _you_. _You_ people are so _dense_ and so _dumb_, I can't even _begin_ to explain it!" Before she could guess what the glint in his eye was, he had snatched the notebook away, flicked a few controls on the console, causing the lights to dim, only a few lights leading to the hallways were left on at all. "Goodbye, _Jessica Galue_. he sneered, walking out. She looked at him as he walked away, teary-eyed. She noticed his button-up shirt was now black, and rolled up in places, revealing his whole torso wrapped in gauze, bright red stains in the majority of the white had a line of three scars on his cheek, and something about him gave her the impression she had done something back there on Blugruvia that he would have probably _killed her for_ if both of them weren't so hurt.

"Don't bother showing your face around _here_ anymore, too." He said, stopping in the doorway, not even turning around the face her, yet made a circular motion with his index finger, indicating the control room. "The _TARDIS_ will get you your meals- don't bother showing up for those, _either_. I'll tell you when we land, so you can get your belongings." He ordered, talking as if the promise of meals via the TARDIS wasn't! 100% true.

Jessie looked at him, more scared of what he meant than curious. "Why?" He turned a little bit, showing the scarred side of his pale face.

"Because I'm taking you _home_, Jessie." he replied, a mournful look on his face as his eyes refused to make contact with her, and stared at his feet instead. He finally walked out, walking past a few more doors than usual to reach his room, as if he didn't want her knowing which one was his.

Jessie quickly reenacted the scene from when he had gotten into the TARDIS the last time- sliding to the floor, but this time- she sat down, and began to cry quietly to herself in the slim glow of the console.

* * *

_**Annnnnnd- that's all, folks!**_

**I've recently realized I haven't gotten any reviews since chapter 10 (not including the Author's Note "chapter 11" that was deleted), and I think I'm just gonna do what The Master has done to Jessie, and leave you guys here.**

**So, in a nutshell- unless I'm feeling generous: ****_no reviews, no update._**

**Sorry guys, but times are tough...reviews are scarce, but follows and favs are aplenty. You gotta do what you gotta do to make end meet.**

**T.T.F.N- Ta Ta For Now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Like I promised- I got a review, so here you go:**

**ILove2HearULaugh:**

**AWWW HELLL NAW YA'LL AIN'T GUNNA STEAL MAH MASTER GURRRRRRRRRRL.**

**But anyway- *begins to post Lost Pet signs of The Master to telephone poles* MASTER? MASTER?! I HAVE NUTELLA AND A NICE WARM BED FOR YOU AT HOME, SWEETIE! I'LL EVEN TAKE YOU TO STARBUCKS AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! JUST COME HOME!**

***"Gary's Song/ Gary Come Home" from Spongebob plays***

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - ****_Denial_**

_She was running down the hallway again. This time, there were no dark shadows, no dark halls, no nothing. Unlike the last dream, the red light was no longer a source of sight- of comfort. It was now like an all-seeing eye of sorts, knowing everything she did and every step she took. She felt like she was being watched as she tried to escape, knowing in the back of her mind that whoever was watching her was not going to allow her to flee. Everything was illuminated red by the emergency lights in the hall she was escaping from,along with the side halls,too. She kept running, passing short, bulky shapes- knowing that they were what she was running from. She passed bodies strewn in her path, most charred to some degree, other missing limbs as if they had met a more violent end. Suddenly, she finally found it. _

_An exit door._

_She hurdled over bodies, only caring about escaping. She grabbed the handles and pushed, but they didn't budge. Jessie tried pulling them back, just in case it was a pull, not a push, door._

_Suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder, pulling her around roughly, turquoise eyes filled with madness staring at her._

_"__**Going somewhere?**__"_

Jessie picked herself up, realizing that she must have only been asleep for less than an hour or so. Wiping sweat off her face, she shed the hoodie and only wore the tank top underneath. She blinked as few times in realization, seeing that she was in a bed in a room. She knew The Master wouldn't have done such a thing, but she knew someone else who would. The TARDIS herself.

"_Thank you_", she said to herself, looking up at the ceiling."I-I don't know what I did, I mean- _yeah_, I looked at that notebook, but I had no idea _that_ would happen!" Tears began to roll down her face "Now he's taking me _back_! What do I do _then_? Pretend like it _never happened_?" she sobbed, the need for more sleep suddenly overcoming her sadness and giving her a nightmare-less state of sleeping.

Meanwhile, The Master had been in his room, contemplating what he had said and done. He felt horrible. He was a horrible person- telling her she was worthless and all, but he didn't feel like that. He felt an evil type of 'horrible'. He felt like his blood was boiling with rage. He didn't know how to feel right then. He fell onto the bed, holding his head in his hands. He let out a small cry of rage and frustration, then just let himself crumble, emotionally and physically, on the bed.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter...it's been a really bad day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a heads-up that some people called my "real life friends" (AKA two people) came out of the woodwork and invited me to her house along with the other friend for a sleepover and a bonfire, so yeah- I have to go to my Mom's attorney tomorrow for my parent's divorce, then boot-scoot on home, grab my crap, then head to my friend's house in the beautiful, nothing-can-go-wrong land of Suburbia. So no update tomorrow night...MAYBE one tomorrow morning/afternoon, but don't count on it.**

**If any of you haven't noticed- my life is pretty much shit. **

**Yes, a lot of Jessie's "issues" are based off of myself.**

**There. **

**I said it.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen- ****_Graceless_**

Jessie woke up in the same bed, sitting up and looking around. The whole room was black and white. The walls were white, the bed frame was black with white sheets, the floor was black hardwood with a white shaggy rug right where she had maneuvered herself over towards, her feet dangling off the side and onto it.

There was a big black wardrobe in front of the bed, facing her. Her nightstand was black as well, with a white modern minimalist lamp, a small black iHome-like device sitting next to it. It didn't have a clock on it- it was only a speaker. She looked around more, realizing the room was featureless except for what she had already seen, along with the blood wooden door.

She got up, the speaker suddenly blasting a melancholy tune.

_Graceless_

_Is there a powder to erase this?_

_Is it dissolvable and tasteless?_

_You can't imagine how I hate this_

_Graceless_

She walked over towards the wardrobe, opening it. It only held one outfit, consisting of black combat boots, black skinny jeans, a black silver studded belt, a black lace strapless top, and a plain zip-up hoodie, which was also black. She sighed, realizing that the TARDIS must have matched her mood to the room. At least it wasn't anti-suicide pink, like she had read in one book called "Get Well Soon" as a teen about an overweight suicidal girl who's room in a psychiatric hospital was painted like that.

_I'm trying, but I'm graceless_

_Don't have the sunny side to face this_

_I am invisible and weightless_

_You can't imagine how I hate this_

_Graceless_

Suddenly, she saw something in the corner of her eye. She reached into the depths of the wardrobe, pulling out a familiar object that she knew like the back of her hand. She had gone through the years with the object. Every day, she was with it. It was her lifeline, her anchor to reality. When she was down, it brought her back up. When she was lost in her world of hatred and sorrow, it gave her a false hope. She always knew it was a false hope, but it was better to have false hope than none at all.

_I'm trying, but I've gone_

_Through the glass again_

_Just come and find me_

_God loves everybody, don't remind me_

_I took the medicine when I went missing_

_Just let me hear your voice, just let me listen_

She caressed the bottle with her thumb, over the old bold type of "**GAULE, JESSICA A.**".

The bottle was filled with pills.

She slowly opened the bottle, picking up one of the small white capsules, and popping it into her mouth like candy. She sighed, feeling even worse about herself, being a _pill-popping depressant_ and all- and began to change into the outfit, feeling something close to content. No, it wasn't content-ness...it was more like she wasn't afraid of the dark side anymore.

She didn't care anymore.

_Maybe what she needed was to go home, after all._

* * *

**Later, guys.**

**Hopefully my depressing chapter didn't scare off all of you Thursday.**

**The song is "****_Graceless_****" by the wonderful band ****_The National_****. Check it out. It's a cool song.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I would like to make an edit to the last author's note:**

**Yes, I have some personal issues. I haven't spoken to my dad since October 2012, and have cut all ties with him. My family life is in a downward spiral due to my parent's divorce. I'm pretty sure I'm depressed, too. I have severe lack of self-motivation and self confidence as well. Only (accidentally) being in the room for the sad parts of ****_Up_**** and just finishing ****_Silver Linings Playbook_**** before typing this probably didn't help my mood either.**

**But Jessie's suicidal thoughts/actions and a BUNCH of other things are ****_NOT BASED ON MYSELF._**

**Don't worry- I'm ****_not_**** gonna throw myself off of a building...and leave you guys with a cliffhanger!**

**Yeah. So people I know in real life are starting to read this (they thought I was the type of person who didn't read/write fanfics. HAHAHAHAHA- NO.) so now I've probably scared them off with my personal rant.**

**Great job me. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ✧ **

**pseudo-vulture: ****I'm glad you have! :) And really, you think I've got it right? Hopefully I don't disappoint you with this chapter- please let me know what you think of this one!**

**Anyway- MORE ANGST, and The Master finally has enough sanity after all those nutjob regenerations to feel emotional pain! **

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ✧ *****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen- ****_The Nonexistent "Sunny Side"_**

The Master awoke in his bed. He sat up, and yawned as he stretched out his arms. He was still wearing the black shirt, he noted, as he automaticly patted around on his bandages.

"Good. Didn't bleed through-" he said, looking for any injuries he might have missed that hadn't been small enough to heal overnight- suddenly coming to his face. He pulled them back in fright, examining his shiny fingers. What was this- _wet stuff_? He slowly toughed under his eyes, his hand feeling the warm, wet liquid again.

Suddenly, he noted on his warm-colored wood nightstand, a small speaker was there, playing a depressing tune in the background all of a sudden.

_All of my thoughts of you_

_Bullets through rock and through_

_Come apart at the seams_

_Now I know what dying means_

"Not blood...blood isn't clear." he mumbled to himself, looking at his hands again. He licked one of his hands suddenly, the impulse of curiosity getting to him. "Mmmmm..._salty_." he noted. He sat for a moment, blinking, feeling a stinging sensation underneath his eyes on his lower eyelid, and a pull to close them from above on his upper eyelid. It was a small struggle of his body, but for some reason it was magnified.

_I am not my rosy self_

_Left my roses on my shelf_

_Take the wild ones, they're my favorites_

_It's the side effects that save us_

It hurt.

_Everything hurt._

He hurt _physically_: his head felt stuffy and congested, he sniffed constantly as if he had a cold, his eyes stung, and a few of his wounds still were very painful.

He hurt_ mentally_: why didn't he know what this liquid was? He knew it, somewhere in the back of his head...

And he hurt _emotionall_y: He was so stupid! He didn't even know what the stuff was! What if the drums came back all the way again because of it? What if he went mad again? _What if he hurt Jessie?_-

_Grace_

_Put the flowers you find in a vase_

_If you're dead in the mind it will brighten the place_

_Don't let them die on the vine, it's a waste_

_Grace_

Suddenly, it hit him.

_Jessie._

He started to remember everything that had happened the previous night.

_He had walked in after bandaging his wounds, to find her reading. He had smirked, hoping that his companion had a love of literature like he had, but he realized her eyes were wide with fear, and he recognized the cover._

_It was his diary._

_He had written a lot of it as Harold Saxton, and as his former insane-self, and he guessed by her expression- she was reading those parts. He didn't want her fearing him! He wasn't like that anymore! He was so happy all the time now...happy because he was free from the struggles and pains of pure insanity! Not like that- not like that at all!_

_Then, he lost it. He felt like he had in his past regeneration: an animal. Something wild, untamed, and out of control. He didn't feel like himself. He couldn't even remember if he had control of himself as he spat insult after insult at her, most of them he could remember, but never wanted to repeat. He remembered seeing her crouched down in fear... of him._

_The Master also remembered one line he had said clearly, before walking away in pure rage. "Because I'm taking you home, Jessie."_

There.

_That was it._

He remembered looking at her before saying that- one last time. She was shaking, her eyes wide and brimmed with tears-

_There's a science to walking through windows_

_There's a science to walking through windows_

_There's a science to walking through windows_

_There's a science to walking through windows without you_

_Wait!_

_That was it!_

He had been _crying_ in his sleep. And now he knew _why_. He was a _terrible person_, telling her all that. He guessed he had been crying in his sleep, since feeling such strong emotions that weren't insanity were now considered monumental points in this regeneration, and he would at least have made a strong mental note to remember it if it had happened while conscious.

_All of my thoughts of you_

_Bullets through rock and through_

_Come apart at the seams_

_Now I know what dying means_

The Master quickly fell down onto his back in depression, curling back up under the covers, and pulled them up to his chin. He brought an extra pillow to his chest, gripping to it for comfort. He took a hand and brought the two ends of the sheet under him, and pulled the third end held by the footboard free, and under his feet. He basked in the newfound warmth and comfort of his bed cocoon, feeling very sad and upset, but somehow unable to cry. Had he, perhaps, run out of tears? Do Timelords only have a certain amount of tears they can cry? In an hour? In a day? In a year?_ In an entire lifetime?_

_Grace_

_Put the flowers you find in a vase_

_If you're dead in the mind it will brighten the place_

_Don't let them die on the vine, it's a waste_

_Grace_

Thoughts now ran rampant through his mind. Some over-thought, some half-constructed, and others just bits of emotional distress. What if Jessie hated him now? What if he apologized and she still wanted to leave? What if he traveled alone? What if she didn't forgive him, but had enough rage inside to go after him? Hurt him? _Kill_ him? Would she find out about The Doctor and sacrifice himself to him?

_Grace_

_Put the flowers you find in a vase_

_If you're dead in the mind it will brighten the place_

_Don't let them die on the vine, it's a waste_

_Grace_

He expelled all those thoughts from his head. He sat silently, not even blinking, as he stared at the ceiling. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. His eyelids had become heavy, but not in tiredness, but in pure exhaustion in every way possible...or maybe internally- he just wanted to not see the ugliness of reality- of what he'd done, of what he'd created, and everything in between. The fight, the yelling, the rage, the diary, the crying, the pure self-hatred he had now acquired- he wanted to get rid of it all. He knew the word to describe his feelings now:

_**Despair.**_

* * *

**WOW! 1028 WORDS- THAT'S A RECORD!**

**Yes, the song was THE OTHER HALF of "Graceless" by The National.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AWWWW HELL YEAH VNV NATION'S "TESTAMENT" CAME ON MY ITUNES SHUFFLE!**

***angry/emotional-experience/f-yeah fistpumps***

**Anyway, happy summer solstice/first day of summer! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen- ****_The Summer Solstice_**

After a little under an hour of sulking, The Master had finally pulled himself together. He had put on a different black button-up shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Apparently the TARDIS could see that he was very down, since he hadn't been motivated enough to go to the wardrobe room, and searched the wardrobe in his room, finding only the depressing also found a black button-up coat, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked like some attractive modern-day Sherlock Holmes or something, but to...emotionally distraught-looking.

He opened his door, looking both ways. "_Jessie_?" he whispered as they were magnified through the endless corridors and halls of the TARDIS. If she wasn't up and about, he wasn't going to find her to apologize- she was probably still very upset, and needed time to deal...even though what she was dealing with was going to be proven false by his apology.

He quickly ran to the console room, looking at the stabilizers, and realized the TARDIS had landed without him knowing. "Thanks, girl." He whispered, putting a hand on the railing in happiness, a depressing half-smile coming to his face. He put on all the default settings to make sure nothing would go wrong while Jessie was in her room, and opened the doors.

"I'm going for a walk," he said to the TARDIS "Need ta' clear my head an' all...if she needs me, you make sure she knows I'm out, m'kay?" he asked, a small light on the large console dimming and becoming bright again in understanding. "Thanks, sweetie." he said, kissing the doorframe as he buttoned the button closest to his neck and headed out.

He quickly stepped out, shutting the doors quietly behind him, tiptoeing a few feet, and bring out a device from his pocket. It was big and boxy- about the size of a four of six piece chocolate was a dull chrome color, with a sensor at the top, which was shiny black plastic like those of a human TV remote. The front of it had a red, yellow, and blue knob, with tiny red and green switches.A large rectangle screen had flowing yellow lines- like a heart monitor that was attached to a massage chair that was on "slight wave" mode. He held it out to the landscape- which was dark charcoal chalk-like ground, without a single feature to the land, with silver mist surrounding him from a few yard ahead to the horizon, and the yellow lines went from a almost nonexistent flow, to a slight ripple.

He grinned childishly. He hadn't used this in _what_- three or four regenerations?

"_Radioactron_, what's the news?"

Suddenly, there was a beep and the waves turned to straight lines, as they suddenly came back as the vibration of the monotone voice:

"**Planet appears to have a legitimate supply of oxygen.**

**Planet name-**** unknown. **

**Planet shall be classified as it's known code as default. ****_Planet_****_001592666578415626667_**** has a reasonable supply of oxygen for it to be investigated. Planet also shows signs of life.**

**Lifeforms-**** unknown. **

**Lifeform status-**** highly functional. Intelligent. Large society with rich culture. Lifeforms resemble Illukambauts.**

**Current date and time of planet translated into Earth time-**** June twenty-first, dusk.**"

He blinked a few times, remembering that name from his past.

_He was back on Gallifrey as a teen, reading out of an insanely large and insanely thick book, it's pages old and worn over the hundreds and possibly even thousands of years of it's existence. _

_"__The Illukambauts, pronounced __**ill-lOO-cam-bot**__..." he began, reading out loud to some other students he had been working with on a project. Being a blowhard, he was the one who usually skimmed the research books to find unrelated stories and info to entertain the group, unless he was actually interested in the subject. If it had been one of the few times where he had been intrigued, he would have dived head-first into the right material for the project._

_"__Were a race of great power and intelligence, but nothing of true superiority compared to other races throughout the galaxy, but were likely to have once competed with the Timelord race of the planet Gallifrey of the constellation of Kasterborous for various titles, planets, etc. through the ages. The Illukambauts later fell in the period known in their history as "__**Nashta Vadicta Natch**__", which has been discovered as to translate from their ancient language of Kastbuern (which was used for religious and ceremonial purposes only) to mean "__**The Age of Endless Night**__". The sun of the Illukambauts' home planet __**Fastoumus**__,__** Ferblakine 7**__ was alleged to have died out in a mass armageddon, destroying the atmosphere (causing an endless night), the planet now appearing grey and lifeless ever since. No one has ventured back to Fastoumus since the exploration of Kazburrator, in which his records have depicted:_

_"__A large temple, resembling that of Earth's great Stonehenge, the endless fog of the planet clearing suddenly. The stars shone brighter, as if enforcing the fact that is the planet hadn't been under endless night, it would have been dark anyway. The temple had about twenty hooded figures, all performing some type of ritual."__ He had written before mysteriously disappearing there on the planet and never returning to his home planet. On coincidence, it was June 21st- the summer solstice, when the final notes had been recorded."_

Blinking a few times, The Master came out of his oddly-clear flashback. He shrugged it off, as he kicked some of the chalky grey ground, making a cloud of silvery dust. "mmm...Illukambauts. How _silly_?" he scoffed, not realizing the mist was beginning to draw farther and farther from him, the stars blinking a little brighter as well.

* * *

**So there you have it! A double-whammy night for chapters, too! ( ・****ω・****)**

**AND HOLY COW- ANOTHER 1,000+ CHAPTER. (This one is 1,066 words. Chapter 16 was 1,411.)**

**I DESERVE A PARTY! *Portal cake appears* D: *is gassed with neurotoxin by GLaDOS and dies*  
**

**So we finally meet one of The Master's handy-dandy contraptions- ****_The Radioactron_****!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Meanwhile, today at 3 A.M.:**

**Me: *is asleep and roll onto The Master***

**Master: WTF MAN**

**Me: Master, why are you in here?**

**Master: That person who reads your story threatens to take me away again...and you have 8 reviews.**

**Me: HOLY MYCROFT CUPCAKES. QUICK, MASTER- TO MY GOOGLEDOCS APP! WE MUST WRITE AND REPLY TO REVIEWS!**

**ILove2HearULaugh (Chapter 19):**

**Hey, two 1k+ chapters in one night was kind of a big deal. Oh, so I'm not the only one who doesn't usually read from a computer? Yay! **

**NO. MY KOSCHEI. (*grabs him tightly* Master: wait ****_WHAT_****?!) And since you don't appear to be in the Portal fandom (or maybe you just overlooked this) the 'Portal cake' is a lie. GLaDOS tricks you into going there for cake, but she tries to kill you by gassing the facility with deadly neurotoxin. So yeah- thanks but no thanks, I'll skip the deadly dose of toxic gas today. *holds up Master* (Master: Wait, what are you doing? NONONONONO-) I HAVE A TIMELORD AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 18):**

**Yes, I was hoping someone would be rendered speechless by that!**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 19):**

**Nope. :3 I DID mention I was writing a sequel when this finally ends, right? No need to worry!**

**PredatorOfTheDaleks (Chapter 18):**

**Yes, Jessie died. MWUAHAHAHAHA.**

**Luna-the-Hedgehog 1 (Chapter 19):**

**Aww...thank you, sweetie! Sorry about the whole killing-your-feels thing, by the way. Here, take a cookie for your trouble.**

**pseudo-vulture (chapter 19):**

**Yes, I have a degree in awesome-sauce and feels literature. I'm glad you noticed. :)**

**The Author in the TARDIS (chapter 19):**

**Dramatic? What- that chapter? NOOOOO-**

**PredatorOfTheDaleks (chapter 19):**

**YES, A FALSE ENDING. I MAY BE EVIL, BUT ENDING A STORY LIKE THAT FOR REAL IS SOMETHING I COULD ****NEVER**** DO. Jessie isn't dead, The Master is still around, Timelords are still dead, Daleks are off somewhere, the TARDIS isn't smoldering ruins- and all is right in the world.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen- ****_The Fog_**

Jessie walked through the hall, the clunk clunk clunk of her oversized combat boots making her presence known. She looked around, finding her friend nowhere. But she did realize a small clue had been left- the TARDIS doors had been shut, but not all the way, and by the silence of the TARDIS itself- they had landed. _Where?_ She had no clue. _Why?_ Still no idea.

But she had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, or something bad was already happening.

She zipped up the black hoodie over her tube top, and pushed open the doors. She was met with the eerily cold environment, which apparently consisted of grey ground and fog. She walked around for a few minutes, watching as her boots left large, deep prints into the soil- which was what appeared to be something like layers upon layer of grey chalk dust packed on top of each other, but the top layer being fine and turned into a fine cloud of silver dust when tread upon to hard, or even kicked.

She trekked along, realizing there were not footprint to follow. "Apparently he covered his tracks..._literally_." She mused to herself, suddenly feeling chills down her spine. They weren't "Hey, turn down the AC." chills, either. They were chills of fear. Fear she hadn't felt before. She suddenly felt like a thousand eyes were watching her, that she was just a pawn in a game. "Okay...I'll just head back now, and wait for The Master to come back-" she turned before finishing her sentence, suddenly staring, her mouth hanging open.

All that was behind her was clean, untreated land, and dense silver fog.

"O-okay...apparently this ground doesn't keep tracks..." she said matter-of-factly, "And this fog must get really thick...oh well, the TARDIS is _definitely_ right through it-"

Suddenly, she watched as the sky had suddenly darkened, the stars above disappearing. The fog had also formed a corral against her, giving her an area surrounded by it's thick, white walls. She knew for a fact if she even tried to escape- the fog would keep her lost...forever.

She turned around, back they way she was going, only to see yet another large monster.

It was an at least 8 foot black mass, growing taller and taller by the second. From it's base it was just black clouds of itself, but the taller it went, the more intricate shapes formed from it. So far, it has grown a horse head on it's side, all-black with evil yellow eyes that had no animals and creatures began to form, some no longer attached to the alien.

Unthinkably large snakes slithered towards her, their mouths open, showing their two-foot-long fangs. They cornered her as the monster grew, the fog starting to recede. So everything on this planet had been a trap. Even the most harmless thing had been out to get her.

Like last time- Jessie could only do one thing in her paralyzed state.

_Scream._

* * *

**I was awoken by an angry mob outside my house in the early morning hours today, made up of people who apparently read this story. Bravo with those torches and pitchforks, by the way.**

* * *

**Sorry fro the crap filler chapter. :(**

**My huge popular Tumblr blog had its 1 year anniversary today, and I had to go acknowledge that.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I just got back from five hours of mall-hopping, clothes-shopping, and an AWESOME TASTE-TESTING NIGHT OF AWESOMENESS of Sonic's new shakes, (If you have no idea what Sonic is, -and I don't mean the blue hedgehog. I mean the fast food chain.- LOOK IT UP NOW. IT'S BETTER THAN YOUR TOP FIVE RESTAURANTS COMBINED.**

**Anywho, I'm just writing this as I go, so another shit chapter. Sorry. :(**

**Reviews will be replied to at a later date and time.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen- ****_Planet of the Nightmares_**

The Master was still exploring, the thought of this being the ruins of a lost civilization still bothering him.

This wasn't what he had expected. Sure, there were a large handful of inhabited planets out there- but this one screamed '_hiss_'. '_Hiss_' was a nickname The Master had given the term to someone, something, or the like who tried to remain hidden, and sent out things to scare others away so they wouldn't be found, or so that they could be revealed at a different time and attack themselves. _Quite animalistic_.

He walked around more, putting his hands in his pockets. He moved his lips to one side, looking unimpressed.

"Well, maybe this one _is_ uninhabited _after all_-" he began, a scream breaking the silence.

He knew that scream too well. He had only heard it once before, but he knew had prayed he would never have to hear it again, but now was not the time to think back. Now was time for action.

Because the scream was _Jessie's_.

He ran towards the scream, the fog now becoming blinding, the only reason he was still running through it was because of Jessie and his newfound adrenaline spike. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, until the slid on his heels into a clearing.

The stars in the sky had been extinguished, the whole planet itself had appeared to become darker, and it was now freezing cold- maybe 30 degrees or so. And there was Jessie, looking even more scared than the last planet, unthinkably large snakes about to coil around her. Her eyes were opened to the point where he thought she was scared to the point of having a heart attack.

"_Let. Her. __**GO!**_" he yelled, looking toward the black cloud-like mass that was growing taller and taller, various threatening and somewhat non-threatening creatures popping out from it- a lion's head on one side- the mouth of some monster with infinite circle-rows of sharp canines down its throat suddenly appearing on it's stomach. Or what was its stomach before it hit the 18 foot mark.

Suddenly, two large yellow eyes appeared, glaring down at him. It suddenly lost it's eyes, splitting itself like a cell and from two large, black draft horses. Each had it's own set of yellow eyes, but each only had one with a pupil- resembling the two black-slitted eyes of its original form.

The Master quickly ran for Jessie, shielding her with his body. He watched closely as one horse tapped out a _taptaptaptap_ rapidly with its hoof. The other seemed to have hidden tape recorders hidden inside it- for many voice whispered their hatred from it,but he couldn't quite make out the voices.

The one with the various voices walked forward, about to charge-

right at _him._


	20. Chapter 20

**20 CHAPTERS!**

**WHOO-HOOO!**

***shakes Master up and down in the air victoriously***

**Master: STOP IT! I AM ****_NOT_**** A MARACA! **

**Too low on time to reply to reveiws again. Sowwy. :(**

**Yet again, I'd like to remind everyone that Jessie is her own personality, and not everything she feels is based off of stuff I feel. A few things are, but suicidal thoughts/actions are ****_NOT_**** one of them, or anything like that. Just want to remind you guys.**

* * *

**"**_The feeling sometimes, wishing you were someone else_  
_Feeling as though you never belong_  
_This feeling is not sadness, this feeling is not joy_  
_I truly understand. Please, don't cry now_**"**

**- VNV Nation, ****_"Illusion"_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty- ****_The Demons of Jessie Gaule_**

A few hours ago- being an immature, stubborn Timelord and going out onto some unknown planet alone for a walk to clear his head was a good idea.

Now- it wasn't. _At all._

He was currently being rammed into by the monster that was going after Jessie, which had hit him instead of her. He felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs, and gasped for air rapidly afterwards. The black creature was now forming around him.

"_Jessie!_" He cried out, but the blackness had finally covered the one crack he could reach her through.

Now it was just him, and a monster that could attack from all angles. And it did.

He felt like he was hit with, well, a large draft horse. He suddenly felt a wave of sadness and despair crash over him- which compared nothing to his sorrow when he had awoken. He appeared to be encased in what was once the horse, which had become a cage of impenetrable blackness.

Suddenly, he heard voices. He didn't know who they were, but each was female, and each one's words hit him like a knife, feeling worse and worse every time one spoke.

_"__You're a failure, Jessica."_

_"__God, Jessie. Get a life!"_

_"__No one would care if you died, anyway."_

_"__Go on, you loser. You failure. Do it.'_

_"__You'll never do anything right!"_

_"__Do deserve pain. You deserve to die."_

Suddenly, he recognized the voice. It was Jessie's voice, each and every time. He had just never heard her speak in those tones, and when she was feeling those emotions before. The pain of knowing it was her talking to herself every time made his pain that grew with each comment grow even more. Slowly, he began to crumble to the floor.

_"__You're such a wimp."_

_"__No one likes you, Jessie."_

_"__Stop trying to make them like you- they won't anyway."_

The Master felt his body hit the floor, too weak to even cry out or writhe in pain. He sat there, motionless, but his hearts still beating. Comprehending that even though she had grinned at him before, this is what it was like inside. It was sad, it was horrible, and The Master would only admit it himself- those feelings he had just dealt with would make even _him_ do what Jessie tried to do.

He let out a faint gasp for air as everything stopped torturing him, as if to leave him alone to slowly and painfully die.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for this one being another bad chapter. I actually just finished Chapter 22 in the Doc Manager, so I'm writing this is my spare time. :/**

**Also, if you've been watching the weather- you know that huge front of storms that's going from the Midwest to the Great Lakes, and up to New England all this week? Well, Ohio got nailed. And the tornado sirens went off. ((I have a severe fear of tornadoes. Seriously- I have panic attacks when the sirens go off, but not for the monthly testing.)) So I'm still in shock, and it's supposed to stop storming NEXT MONDAY...so if I disappear from this story for a long time from now until Monday, I either didn't have time to post, my power went out, or a tornado came and I died. It was nice knowing you all.**

**On a lighter note- thanks MarvelGirl52 for following, and REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 18):**

**YEAH YOU! I SEE YOU OVER THERE WITH YOUR LITTLE PITCHFORK! BRING IT ON! COME AT ME, BRO!**

**Guest 1?-2? (A guest name would be nice...)(Chapter 20):**

**YOU WANT MORE? I'LL GIVE YOU SOME MORE, YOU LITTLE PITCHFORK-WIELDING GUEST REVIEWER!**

**The Author in the TARDIS (Chapter 20):**

**Confound these cliffhangers! They drive me to continue writing!**

**ILoveToHearULaugh (Chapters 17 &18):**

**Oh yes- I forgot the cutscene! Silly me! **

**I've actually...never payed Portal. One- no gaming system. Two- PC is wacked and would probably mess up the PC version entirely. Three- Me and money control DO NOT MIX. I've watched so many walkthroughs and so-and-so plays Portal videos that I pretty much have done it all without even using cash or a controller. That's the power of the internet for you.**

**Yeah, I don't think Wheatley was really that bad, either. His voice was ASDFJKL;- but I'm a totally Craig fan myself. Maybe because I share the love of being self-centered and smart?- the world may never know.**

**Craig: FACT- This fanfic is a wonderful story.**

**Rick: SHUT UP!**

**Space: SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!**

**Rick: And ****YOU**** SHUT UP!**

**Now, I must go write! I'd go into a lot more- but my GoogleDocs awaits me! In the words of Cave Johnson- ****_CHARIOTS CHARIOTS!_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One- ****_The Master's Fears_**

Jessie watched as the only person would could save her was devoured by the black cloud-like being that was once a horse, and was a huge beast before that. Then, the other fear creature leapt up, reared, and hit Jessie before she could even think about dogging. It hit her square in the chest, feeling herself fall downwards, not landing on the ground, but she kept freefalling.

Suddenly, the sound of drums was heard in the silence, amplified as if her ears were shoved against a speaker of high volume.

**_Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap._**

**_Onetaptaptap, onetwotaptap, onetwothreetap, taptaptaptap._**

**_Onetwothreefour, onetwothreefour, onetwothreefour, onetwothreefour._**

It hurt so bad, and she felt her sanity almost slipping away with her hearing anything else but it, until somewhat blurry bits of vision and sound came into the world of blackness.

_It was of the face of a man, his eyes wild and mad, his bleach blonde hair ragged, along with the beginnings of a beard. He wore a black hoodie and a red dog collar around his neck. "Get out of the way." He ordered forcefully in his British accent to someone she couldn't see, but he was looking right at her in the image._

_The image changed again. This time, it was a taller man, who was lanky in a black trench coat, with black gloves, black hair, and black sunglasses. He was gripping onto the shoulder of a teenager, whose clothes gave her the idea of the late 90's. He almost pulled the teen into the air, his bright white teeth clenched. "That 'man' survived." he hissed in -surprisingly- an American voice, "And if I don't get him, I can't get my body back." he was now talking to the other man like he was a trustworthy henchman._

_It changed again, now to the evil laughter of the same man as before, but now he was in some odd red and gold outfit, his sunglasses off, revealed green eyes with tiny red swirls od color near the snake-like slit pupils._

Suddenly, a force knocked herself to the ground, the pieces of sound and vision moving out of order and quickly. She saw a living skeleton of black,rotting flesh behind a tattered hood, two eyes bulging out, for they had no eyelids or skin of such kind to make them look more human. It reminded Jessie of the aliens from _Mars Attacks!_. Another was of a more human burned and black-skinned figure, two were of different, older bearded men- one older than the other. One with a sly look in his eyes. Various others flashed by as she looked away, feeling severe pain all of a sudden. The drumming noise was still there.

"Come on Jessie- _you're stronger than this_!" she yelled at herself, pushing herself off of the floor. She stood up, getting a good footing.

"_I am Jessica Gaule, and I am stronger than this!_" she yelled, running headfirst into the blackness beyond, suddenly now treading back on the grey ground, the two black masses making a screeching noise of their own fear and retreating into the distance in defeat. The other one had left a mess of fabrics on the ground- but no Master.

"_Master!_" she cried in despair, a shocking sight unraveling before her eyes when she neared it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Now, I've decided to share with you a little bit of Fun Facts about -as Mathlete123 once put it- ****_nice!Master_****.**

**1.) Until I find an actor better than what actors I know of now- if this was a movie, The Master would be played by Sacha Baron Cohen, (AKA King Julian (in the Madagascar trilogy), Borat (in Borat), and countless others.) but with thinner eyebrows.****_ Definitely _****thinner eyebrows...****_god those are big eyebrows you have there, Sacha._**

**2.) The Master sees himself and his title a lot differently in his new regeneration. The song "Master of the House" from ****_Les Misérables_**** pretty much describes it (****Fun Fact Within a Fun Fact:**** Sacha Baron Cohen sang that song in the 2012 movie adaptation.). He considers himself just to be a happy-go-lucky man who's everyone's buddy, unlike his evil and insane past selves, who were all bent on domination and revenge. He also has this internal self-conflict where he is either being a friendly social-butterfly, or a stuck-up lonely snob.**

**3.) Out of both cats and dogs, he's more of a cat person...and more cat-like in general (self-dependent, somewhat snooty,etc.) but would have (for dogs) either a Scottish Terrier, Jack Russell Terrier, West Highland White Terrier, Corgi, Boston Terrier, or a Pomeranian. For cats, he would probably own either a Russian Blue, Maine Coon, Somali, or a Snowshoe.**

**4.) His favorite holiday is Christmas. Since he had learned about to holiday, he has had a secret soft spot for it and all it's joy and happiness, even in someone's darkest hour. (*cough* severe story foreshadowing *cough*)**

**5.) He's very fashionable, and enjoys wearing scarves when it's cold out. His black peacoat is one of his most prized items of clothing.**

**6.) He's a total cuddler. He likes warm and fluffy things, too. He often cuddles his extra pillow in his sleep without even knowing it.**

**(AUTHOR FUN FACT) nice!Master's psychical design in based off of three people: A guy I saw at the Fort Meyers airport in Fort Meyers, Florida almost two years ago, a security guard/tour guide at the Cleveland Museum or Art, mixed with Benedict Cumberbatch's hair. **

**Now back to your scheduled programming.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two- ****_The Slippery Serpent_**

The Master was now a _snake_. A _python_, to be exact. He was about four or five feet long, with dark black skin, with a lighter grey diamond pattern down his back. Unlike the stereotypical thoughts of what a python was, he was smooth and chubby, with big round eyes, and a mouth shape that resembled a puppy, making Jessie almost coo over him. It slowly slithered out of the pile of clothes, and looked at her intently. Jessie had a severe phobia of snakes, but knowing that it was The Master made it all disappear. She tried to restrain herself, but she couldn't help it. "Awww! The _wittle mwaster's a wittle snakey-wakey with cuuuuute wittle eyes and a adorwable wittle mouwth_!" She said, as it coiled up into a pile and hissed at her in protest, annoyed.

"Oh, quit your blabbin' _*****_, snake-man." She said, looking down at him. She took a few steps and leaned down by him, only a few inches away.

"Now, since you're pretty much a chubby rubber tube with an attitude problem, I thinks it's time we had ourselves a little chat. Jessie laid down on her back, and turned to him. "Hop on,_ little hissy_ -hey! That name's cute! Can I call you that?- and listen up." Reluctantly, the snake slithered over, it's tongue flickering irritatedly. It plopped itself down on her stomach, it's blue eyes looking right at her.

"Okay." she gulped, preparing to let it all out. Finally she sighed, stood back up and looked down at her feet nervously. "Before I start- I'm afraid of snakes...really, really_, REALLY_ afraid...that's why that thing created snakes, it was to scare me...the whole point was to be scared...but I'm not afraid of you." He looked at him intently, a half-smile coming to her face. _She wasn't afraid anymore!_

She knelt down again, and held out her arm. "Hop on, Master!" Feeling the sleek, smooth skin begin to slide up her arm happily, she began to let her mind wander, a random thought coming to her head. "How about..." she looked at him, his head now resting on her shoulder. "The Masnake!" He said dramatically, receiving a hiss of disapproval. "The Snakester?" Another 'no' hiss. "The Mastnake?" she asked, pronouncing it mast-in-ake, for some odd reason. Finally, there was no hiss of discontent.

"Great, now let's go find that TARDIS of yours, _Mastnake_!" she said gleefully,The Master now slung around her neck, his head and the tip of his tail on each shoulder. Jessie went a fast as she could, trying to not disorient him and his new snakes-senses, or to lose him. The fog had cleared away, only beginning to reform again about five miles away in the distance.

As if it had been under an invisible sheet, and had just been revealed- Jessie ran smack-dab into the front of of the TARDIS. "Owww!" she moaned, the door opening with the force, as she walked in, shutting the doors tightly behind her, as she secured and lock them as much as possible. "Hey, TARDIS...Lady..._Ma'am_." she finally settled with a name for the ship, looking upward as if it had eyes on the ceiling. "I need some more help here...your little alien buddy here sorta got turned into a snake...I-I'm pretty sure he'll be back to normal by morning, but I've sorta got a nosebleed and we both have a severe case of pure _fear-induced shock_...so any help would be _great_."

With that said, she walked into the hall, opening a door to find a room with a large king-size bed and a bathroom. The walls, furniture, and most of the accessories were a bright friendly white, with royal/sea blue and white striped bed set, with a light grey/brown hardwood floor. It reminded her of an old seaside boardwalk. She quickly walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel as she laid The Master down on the counter, turning on the water. First to warm water, using to towle to take care of her nose bleed from running into the TARDIS.

'Hold on a sec, Master." she replied, making sure her nose wasn't still bleeding. "One thing I know for sure is that right now you're cold-blooded, and I know for sure that you need something neutral to be happy. So...I'm gonna change it to lukewarm for you-" she began to twist the knobs, the water now coming out at just the right temperature. She put a finger in to test it after the sink had been filled, and picked up the python and placed it in gently. "Remember- no soap or_ anything_. As a snake, it's probably bad for you."

Jessie left him alone for a few minutes, coming back later with a towel. She dried him off, and had already changed for bed while he was laying contently.

That night, Jessie fell asleep, a friendly python asleep on her chest, and for once- had a good night's rest of blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_*_** ** I recently learned that there IS an "Ohio accent", and instead of ****_blab-in_****, we Ohioians apparently pronounce it****_ blab-en_****. I was given a few examples, and apparently we do stuff to our vowels. Also, here in the Buckeye State, "milk" can either be pronounced ****_mill-k_**** or ****_mell-k_****. Since Jessie lives in Cleveland, a few odd spellings and such will appear here and there. **

**(Just be thankful she's not from Boston, where "Quincy" is ****_Quin-zee_****, "Worschester" is ****_worster_****, and the most famous one ****_PAK YA CA IN HAVAD YAHD_****. Yes, the official Harvard merch store "The Coop" sells shirts with the incorrect spelling on it.)**

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was your reward for all the painful feels and cliffhangers. It was nice to write some happy, friendly fluff for once.**

**But the thing is-**

**Mind you, The Master lost his clothes when he became a snake.**

_**HE IS ASLEEP ON JESSIE, GUYS.**_

**So brace yourself: HUMOR AND AWKWARDNESS IS COMING.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks FemaleAlpha-Stargazer for favoriting!**

**No reviews to reply to tonight. :(**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three- ****_Look Before You Sleep_**_(not to be confused with the episode of MLP:FiM. Season 1, Episode 8.)_

Falling asleep with a snake that was actually a person was easy for Jessie.

Waking up to him as a human again?

_Well, that's a different story._

Jessie became conscious, after having the best night's sleep in ages. She hasn't opened her eyes yet, since she was hopeful that she'd fall asleep peacefully like she had the night before.

She moved a tad, becoming aware of a heavy weight on her chest and stomach. It was another person. Her eyes grew wide, moving the sheets to see a head and a curly, severely unkempt mass of black hair. She smirked, too sleepy to react any other way. Must have come back around in his sleep...she thought, still smiling as she pulled the cover down a tad bit more, realizing he was shirtless.

No, not even shirtless.

Naked, as far as she could tell- and she didn't want to check herself.

She moved, realizing he was at least wrapped in a towel. She sat upright, as The Master moved subconsciously up and away from his old spot in Jessie's lap. She was still in the outfit from yesterday- her hoodie still zipped up tight, and her tight skinny jeans and everything else still as it was last night, including the few layers of blankets and sheets that kept her from The Master. She let out a sigh of relief, her half-formed fearful thoughts of what could have gone on to lead to this situation now proven false.

"_J-J...__**JESSIE**__?!_" a voice screeched. She turned, her eyes meeting the wide one of the awake Timelord. "_W-why are __**you**__ here?- Why am __**I**__ here? What's going onImeanwhathappenedIdon'tknowoneminuteI'mapythonan dthenIwakeupandhereIamnexttoyouinbedandI'monlywear ingatowelandohthankgodyou'rewearingclothessoappear entlynothinghappenedlast_-"

"**_SHUT IT._**" She ordered loudly, The Master letting out the last bit of his rapid speech before becoming ghostly pale and deadly quiet. "_-night_."

Jessie got up, fetching the pile of The Master's clothes from the past planet they had visited -and were still technically on- and threw them at his face. "_I'm __**so **__done_." she muttered loudly to herself as he put on his shirt, one hand still holding his towel around his midsection. She ran out the door, slamming it behind her. "_B-b-but_...**_JESSIE_**!" he yelled, still somewhat of a state of shock, putting his clothe son rapidly and running after her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Nope, still no reviews.**

**Listened to "Hearts A Mess" by Gotye while writing this baby- so prepare yourself for feels. (Also, if you've only heard of that song since it's in ****_The Great Gatsby_****, me and the rest of the Indie Rock fans out there are ashamed. SHUNNNNN.)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four- ****_Always Forgive, but Never Forget_**

"_Jessie-_" a voice said, Jessie breaking into a fast walk. She still heard footprints behind her. "Jessie, _please!_"

"_What?_" she yelled back at him, stopping in her tracks and turning around. "_What do you want?!_ Do you want to-" she sarcastically shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know-_ go someplace where either one of us in severely injured, we both get attacked by weird demon-things that show me random snippet of these random guys,_ or maybe- _just maybe_, we go somewhere were the_ brains of this whole operation gets turned into a python and wakes up back to normal naked in bed with me._" she hissed, her body almost twitching with rage.

"_No._" he said quietly, backing off a foot or so, eyes wide with the verbal onslaught he had just received. "B-back when I was a snake...you said you had something to say, but you never said it..."

"Oh, now that you've brought _that_ up-" she said, beginning another rain of verbal bullets. "That _book_. _One_, it was _clearly_ out in the open for _anyone_ to read. If you don't want me reading your diary, then _keep it somewhere that's not so obvious_. And also- what you said._ I know I'm nothing special- humans must be the most boring species ever to you!_ So yeah, just let me get my outfit from the other day back, and drop me off as close to Ohio as possible. _Hell,_ drop me off in _New York_ or someplace. _I don't care._" She retorted loudly, turning her back to him as she continued , she stopped, but this time she didn't turn around.

"Oh, and about that book. I saw newer entries in the back. Didn't read- only saw. The handwriting was different._ I know you're not a nut._" She said flatly, stomping off even faster this time into the hallway, making a turn and disappearing.

The Master's mouth had been hanging open in shock for a while now. He closed it, and sprinted after her. "Jessie! You have to listen to me!" he called desperately, bouncing a bit when his feet hit the ground as he ran. "I was angry! At _myself_! I thought you'd think I was _insane_ and want to _leave_ if you saw _that_! I didn't mean anything I said-_ I swear_!" By the time he had stopped at the corner, Jessie was nowhere to be found. He walked through the next short hall,defeated.

Meanwhile, Jessie stood silently, he back against the beginning of the wall that started the next hallway. She stood there, waiting to see if he had anything else to say.

"I-I don't think that you aren't..." he stuttered, looking for the right words as he spoke, talking softer, as if to himself. Which he probably was, since he didn't know Jessie was hiding at the next turn into the hallway. "I think you're special. I think you're smart, kind, pretty..." he said, beginning to sound happier as he spoke. "You've gotta be a certain kinda' person to travel the universe..._especially_ with _me_. You're one in a million -no. One in an_ infinity_!- Jessie."

Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as Jessie walked slyly form the corner. "Did I hear something about me being_ 'pretty'_?" He smiled wide as she smirked back, walking over to him. She stopped a few feet before him, holding out her arms wide. "Now come on, you little rascal!" she laughed, as he ran into her hug of forgiveness. Due to him being almost two feet taller, he accidentally picked her up a few inches off the floor.

"Now," he said, putting her down and walking back with her to the console room. "I think a _nice, relaxing apology trip_ is in order for you, Jessie."

* * *

***Uncle Sam pose* (If by chance there are any non-American viewers ((Wait, ****_ARE_**** there any non-Americain readers here?)) you either will think I'm shoving 'Murica down your throat, or won't understand this at all.)**

***back to Uncle Same pose and points finger angrily***

**I WANT YOU.**

**TO REVIEW MY STORY.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry, my dear little readers- but I've found myself with the urge to go draw Daft Punk fanart, but I forced myself to write this chapter.**

**Or maybe not. Sorry, but I HAVE THE URGE TO DRAW-**

***scribbles a unmasked pony version of Guy that is totally awesome* AWW GUY MANUEL DE HOEM-CRHISTO, YOU SILLY UNICORN, YOU! *begins to draw a 30-second sketch and it turns out bad* Okay I'm done.**

**(Side note- anyone here in the Daft Punk fandom? No? Okay.)**

_**IT'S REVIEW REPLY TIME!**_

_**COME ON, GRAD YOUR FRIENDS!**_

_**WE'LL GO TO VERY-**_

_**FANFICTION LANDS,**_

_**WITH ALLYSON THE SMART**_

_**AND YOU, THE VEIWER!**_

_**THE FUN'LL NEVER END-**_

_**IT'S REVIEW REPLY TIME!**_

**PredatorOfTheDaleks (Chapter 24)**

**MORDOR? (I'm taking this as you think they should travel to Mordor...? ) **

_**ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY TIME-TRAVEL TO MORDOR.**_

**(Guest) LITTLE PITCHFORK (Chapter 21)**

**That'll do pig..I mean, Pitchfork...**

**That'll do.**

**(Guest) LITTLE PITCHFORK (Chapter 22)**

**ER MAH GERD. RERVER THERT SERS ER MAH GERD SER MERCH. YER. (TRANSLATION: Oh my god. Review that says "oh my god" so much. YAY.)**

**(Guest) LITTLE PITCHFORK (Chapter 23)**

**I'm glad you liked it, it was a very fun experience writing that chapter! :)**

**(Guest) LITTLE PITCHFORK (Chapter 24)**

**NO LITTLE PITCHFORK. NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT! **

**ILove2HearULaugh (Chapter 24)**

**I'm glad you liked it! :D It was actually a big pain in the butt to write, though. I just didn't know if he'd be either screaming like a little girl, or *turtle hand motion* a total Awkward Turtle! Hahaha! But all jokes aside- I was actually dealing with him either being doused with Jessie's rage as soon as he woke up and have no idea what happened until he woke up all the way (which would had led us down a WHOLE different path for the whole story itself!), or to do it like I did and have him with his long, grammatically-incorrect spiel of Awkward-Turtleness. :P**

**pseudo-vulture (Chapter 24)**

**YAY NON-AMERICAN! *confetti and balloons rain down while the ****_American Dad_**** theme song plays* Here's a commemorative plaque for you living in a country without Democrats and Republicans! *hands you plaque and glares at Mitt Romney in the crowd* I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, WILLARD.**

***wipes away tears of joy* R-really? You think that they've been awesome? :D**

**Yeah, turning into a snake is a life lesson for everyone: DON'T TURN INTO A SNAKE. (Oh my god. I just referenced Cave Johnson's "stop blowing up heads" quote without even wanting to. OH GOD WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!)**

**WOW THAT WAS A LONG ONE.**

**Anyway- HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five- ****_Dancing & Drums_**

"Jessie?" asked The Master, looking intently at one of the many screens of the TARDIS console. "Yeah?" replied his faithful female companion as she walked over near him. "Do you like...dancing?" He asked sheepishly, but very seriously at the same time. "Well, yes and no. The Waltz? _No._ Formal Dancing? _No_. Line Dancing? _I'd rather die in a hole._ But if this is like- is it a party? like a _'party'_ party? like The Wobble? or The Dougie? The Worm? Moonwalk?" She said excitedly as The Master put a hand to his forehead, a little disoriented mentally from listening to her say 'like' so many times.

"_Yes, Jessie._" He said defeatedly, rubbing his temples, "_Informal_ dancing. No waltz, no line dancing, no nothing." He said, as Jessie slowly realized he sounded annoyed as he clenched his teeth and still rubbed his temples.

"You okay?" She asked, moving a little closer to him, seeing of there was anything visibly wrong with him that she could help treat. "Yeah. Just a headache. Those pesky drums get louder when it happens." He said, his voice a little off it's regular key as he screwed his eyes shut in pain.

"Drums?" Jessie noted, raising an eyebrow. "Like the pounding onetwothreefour I saw in your diary and like I heard back there on...whatever planet that was."

"_Y-yes_." He stammered, shocked that she had heard that back on Nihmarinn 6, also known as The Planet of the Nightmares. "They're still there? Didn't you have them before?" She asked, sounding very concerned. "Yes." He replied, still not opening his eyes. "But they're usually a lot quieter than what they are today, like background noise. They're _not_ maddening like _before._" He insisted.

Jessie put a hand on his shoulder caringly, walking even closer to him, invading his personal bubble somewhat. "Can you get us out of here and what, _'into the timestream'_ is what you called it?" She asked as he replied with a small nod. "Can you get us in the timestream to where you can put this thing -sorry, _her_- on autopilot?" She only got a silent nod again, his hand working hurriedly as she held onto the console as the TARDIS took off, the controls' lights coming to a faint glow as the ride became smooth.

The Master let his hand hands go from the controls, standing there, looking sickly and exhausted. Jessie could tell it was a cry for help, whether he was actually asking for it or it. She moved yet again, getting behind him on her tiptoes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands holding the other one as they rested on his chest. "Come on, you gotta lay down. You don't look good." she said, half-dragging him into the hallway.

She opened the door, revealing a living room sort of area, but almost like that combined with a hospital room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. There was a large couch-like piece of furniture that was longer in width than and actual couch, but noticeably less width than one of those old pull-out bed-couches. She pulled him over, lying him down. There was a large set of cabinets that likely contained medicines, along with a sink, and a few regular chairs like in the waiting room of some building. "Can I get you some medicine?" she asked thoughtfully, wondering if medicine would help him at all, as she rummaged through the cabinets. "No._ One_- I'm a Timelord. Most earth medicine has no effect on us. _Two_- This is just something in my head. Mental, not physical. No mental health pills are effective, let alone help...incase you were about to suggest those." he said his voice low and strained as he was struggling with the inner pain.

"Is there any way I can help you?" she asked fearfully as his eyes were strained shut in pain again. "No. Sadly-" he said, sounding quite normal for being in such pain all of a sudden. "Would you mind if I just keep you company, if I can't help in any other way?" She asked, walking towards him as he nodded quickly. She sat down on the couch/bed, stroking him soothingly. As she did so, she saw a small smile come to his face. It was nothing romantic, but it was just a friend helping him in a time of need.

And that was what made him smile.

_A friend._

* * *

**YAY FLUFF!**

**This chapter was written while listening to "Angels" by The XX. **

**I would say there's some hidden foreshadowing in the song, but that'd be a lie- OR WOULD IT?!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, viewers! I'm alive! I saved a few bucks and did a Livestream with my friends Mike and Phillip of Equestria Girls, which took up most of my night. I tried to post a small chapter last night, but stupid FanFiction decided to log me out automatically without saving my file. If other news- "Stormageddon"/"Monsoon Season" is still in Ohio, and I bid any of you getting these lines of storms next good luck- you're gonna need it. Apparently a record amount of homes in the area have flooded, and for northeast Ohio everything's pretty much screwed, except my county. We're just chillin'. A little soggy- but we're fine.**

**REVIEW TIME.**

**ILove2HearULaugh (Chapter 25)**

**Me: YAY FLUFF! *tips desk in happiness and throws Koschei out the window like a football***

**Koschei: *screams like a girl***

**Guest (Chapter 25)**

**I'M FLU TO THE DOUBLE-F -E-R!**

**AND AIN'T NO BETTER WRITER THAN ME- NEAR OR FAR!**

**I'M FLUFFERLICIOUS!**

**PredatorOfTheDaleks (Chapter 25)**

**ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY ASK FOR MORE CHAPTERS.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six- ****_The Art of the Outfit_**

A few hours later, The Master emerged from his comatose state, Jessie still rubbing his side soothingly. "Oi.." he moaned, rubbing his forehead. "That was _not_ pleasant." He said, sitting up. "How long was I like that?" he asked, looking at Jessie sheepishly. "Oh, an hour or so. Two or less." she smiled back, trying to break the awkward pauses between their comments.

"Thank you...for that." he blushed, smiling. As he said that, he had scooted a tiny bit away from her. Jessie had began to notice this, for it had happened before. She began to question a few things about that in her mind. Social anxiety? Or just regular girl trouble? She shook it off and smiled back. "Anything for a friend!"

With that said, The Master stood up. "Well, if I was out for that long, we should be reaching our destination soon. I guess we should both be getting ready." He commented, about to walk out the door. "Wait!" she called frantically, as he turned in place to face her again. "If this is an informal party, what should I wear?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like, is there a certain getup on this planet?- since I assume we're _not_ going to be on Earth, you know..._time travel_ and all."

"Oh, yes! Go to the closet in your room, and the TARDIS should have given both of us good outfits for this planet. See you later!" he smiled, walking off. Jessie hurriedly ran into her room, opening the closet wide, her eyes also big and bright with a mix of awe and confusion.

_Cyberdog clothes._

She let out a high-pitched squeal of excitement, pulling out a black shirt with the dog's head logo on it with wings in the back of it, along with a full futuristic angel wing design on the back, all in puffy 3D silver material. She had loved this shirt when she had seen it online, but somehow transferring American currency to buy it online was going to be way too much of a hassle and a cost- no matter how much she wanted it.

She rummaged through her closet, looking for a nice combination. Within a few minutes, she had found baggy black cargo capris, and a pair of black high-tops. She quickly changed, brushing her teeth and rummaging the cabinets in her bathroom for makeup, which she found. She was wearing bold silver eyeshadow, which matched her shirt.

She looked at herself, smiling in the mirror. She then realized she had gained something for that one moment. Happiness.

She skipped out the door, happily running to the doors of that TARDIS, shocked at the man in front of her. Yes, it was The Master- but she had never seen him like this before. She looked at him with wide eyes, as he turned to look at her. By the time he had even shown her half of his face, she was as awestruck as a teenage girl meeting her favorite pop idol.

The Master had combed his curly dark hair a bit, but one curl still remained in its usual position, curling over his forehead in a cute way. He also had stubble on his face, since -as both of them were well aware of- when it comes to almost dying every day for the past few days, the concern for personal day-to-day hygiene became less important. He wore dark casual pants, and a thin black button-up, looking noticeably more laid-back than his usual dark dress pants and dress shirt, even though both outfits were almost alike, but were also so different.

"You look..." they said to each other simultaneously. "_Pretty_." The Master said, as Jessie finished with "_Handsome_." she replied, both of their cheeks becoming bright red for a few moments. "Now then," The Master said, quickly changing the subject "Are you ready to have the _night of your_ _life_, Jessie?" he asked enthusiastically. "Of _course_!" she yelled happily back, almost jumping for joy. The Master slowly opened the door.

"I give you: the planet of Glovarina, the _party capital_ of the _universe_."

* * *

**I just got back from late-night tea with my sister. I was down there for almost an hour. I planned on posting more than this chapter tonight, but I'm really tired now and low on time...so yeah.**

**Review, and more chapters will come.**

**That is all- have a wonderful evening.**

* * *

**PSSSST.**

**HEY.**

**HEY YOU.**

**YES, YOU.**

**AND YOU'RE LITTLE BUDDY, TOO.**

**I'M THINKING OF DOING A LIVESTREAM NEXT MONTH. YOU GUYS COULD SEE ME WRITE THE NEW CHAPTERS. SERIOUSLY.**

**( tl;dr: I'm thinking of doing a Livestream of me writing some new and exciting stuff, and some Q&As, and some extra bonus content for the story for you die-hard fans next month, AKA in 1-2 weeks+. Let me know what times ((PLEASE CONVERT TIMES TO EST. THANK YOU.)) work for you guys, and I'll get my Skype/Livestream gear. It will probably be on a Friday or Saturday night, since I stay up until midnight on those nights. FEEDBACK PLEASE. ))**


	27. Chapter 27

**50**** EMAIL NOTIFICATIONS.**

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS.**

**THANK YOU. SO. FREAKING. MUCH.**

* * *

**A HUGE thank you to TheUnster7 for following, Jade-Mexx for favoriting and following, BloodLily16 for favoriting and following, Henny14 for favoriting and following, and last but not least: theninjacupcake for favoriting and following!**

* * *

**Now, to my mountain of review replies! (NOTE: A few of these were cut from the replies list because they were either very small reviews that didn't need a reply to, or were talked about via PM (mostly about the Livestream).**

**pseudo-vulture (Chapter 26):**

***skips through the fields of fluffiness with you* YAY FLUFFIES!**

**Yeah, it seriously IS catchy. With Independence Day coming up this week, it's hard not to make that my alarm song on my iHome.**

**ILove2HearULaugh (Livestream Update chapter):**

**Koschei: Hope you feel better after some sleep! **

**Me: Well ****_someone's_**** in a good mood today.**

**Koschei: Oi! She deserves it! She didn't ask about any spoilers during the Google+ Hnagout!**

**Me: Good point, Kossy.**

**Koschei: Oi! What's with a nickname?!**

**Me: It's nothing! It just sounded cute! Anyway- yes...she DIDN'T actually ask about any of those wonderful, life-changing spoilers. *evil laugh***

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 2):**

**Okay then. :/ If you don't like it, just don't read it.**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 3):**

**So apparently you like this now? *confusion***

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 10):**

***narrows eyes***

**Can't tell if actually frustrated- or if making an MLP reference.**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 13):**

**Not really...****_sort of_****- but not quite. He's just so happy to have such a variety of emotions now, and not just switching between the"insane" or "angry" Master he was in his last regeneration. He also flips back-and-forth because he still doesn't know how they all work. It's sort of like getting an iPod or an iPhone or something- you mess around a little bit to get the hang of it and learn from your mistakes.**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 17):**

**Yes, dear. That is why the cake is a lie. Care for some neurotoxin? *sly smile and hold ups a Portal cake- complete with the candle***

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 22):**

**I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 25):**

**Koschei: *staggers backwards* Oww! ****_Ow_****- ****_OWWWW_****! Not the face- just, not the face! ****_Anything but the face_****! I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE-**

* * *

**Okay, so a wag of my finger to . I will NEVER. EVER. AGAIN. use that website for anything.**

**I ended up moving the Livestream to Google+ and turning into a hangout. Apparently none of you guys got the memo in time, and it was just me and ILove2HearULaugh talking back and forth (which was SO MUCH FUN! :D ) until I had to go. Long, descriptive chapters and a _Flight of the Conchords _marathon ensued until late this evening.**

**As of now- all around things will be held on Google+. All you have to do is make a free and easy Gmail account to get in. It's hassle-free, and it's pretty easy to get the hang of, too.**

**_Enjoy your chapter, and thanks again for all the sudden love and support this is getting!_ :D**

* * *

**A special guest appearence of Thomas Bangalter and Guy Manuel De Hoem-Christo, also known as the electro duo currently taking the world by storm- _Daft Punk_ (*cough* I've liked them since _Discovery_ and _Human After All_. *cough*)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven- The Party of the ****Millenniums**

The Master opened the door, Jessie sneaking out in front of him by going under his arm as he opened the other door. Jessie's eyes widened as she saw the spectacle in front of her.

The ground was light tan sand, a little more dirt-like than actual beach sand due to the small forest of tropical plants that the TARDIS must have landed in. Jessie slowly walked through it, the ground becoming more and more sandy as she began to walk faster and faster, until she stopped to stare at a toucan. Well, if toucans had neon pink,blue, and green beaks- it _would_ have been a toucan. She also took a minute to let the beauty of the flora there sink in. The palm trees were thick and medium height, the sand was spotless, and the other dominating plant besides the palm trees -the ferns- were almost five feet tall. She shoved the leaves of a large fern aside, revealing a isolated sandy beach, a unforgettable sunset out before them on the horizon.

"I forgot-" said The Master, finally catching up."Glovarnia has four suns. It's so tropical here, with such diverse. almost earth-like flora and fauna because of this _huge_ _sciency-thing_ a few _billion years back_, and it's become a galactic vacation and party hotspot because of that, along with the four suns- you can catch a sunset wherever you are!" he added matter-of-factually.

"_Thank you, mister tour guide, sir._" Jessie remarked sarcastically, walking along the natural line of plants that cleanly separated the beach from the forested area. "_Oi_! I was just stating some_ interesting information_!" he retorted, catching up to her yet again. "Yeah, _interesting_." she replied back, walking a few feet away from the trees now and more so onto the beach. She stopped for a moment, and walked to a nearby tree, leaning on it for support as she lifted her leg, taking off her shoe. As she did the second foot, "What are you doing?" asked The Master, raising an eyebrow.

"Taking my shoes off." She replied happily, walking in the middle of the beach now, her feet feeling the warm heat of the cooling sand as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky. "But- _why_?" he asked loudly, still confused. He _still_ never understood some of the odd things humans did. "Because it's _fun_!" she laughed, turning around to face him, but still walking along. "You need to loosen up sometime!" she called joyfully, still walking backwards away from him.

"Humans are the _damnedest things_-" he mumbled, shaking his head in humorous defeat. "Can't live _with_ 'em...can't live _without_ 'em.". The Master quickly broke into a run, bolting after her. He put a hand of her shoulder, now that she had turned around. "Me?_ 'loosen up'_? I'm _hundreds_ of years old, Jessie. I think in all my years of existence- I've _'loosened up'_ quite a few times...just not.._recently_." he said, mumbling the last part.

"Well, why not start _tonight_!" she said, overjoyed. She grabbed his arm as an about a hundred yards, ending up at a concrete staircase that lead from the beach straight up to a metropolitan area. The Master dramatically put all his weight on the railing of the steps, gasping for air. "_How_..." he took a large breath "Do you-" he heaved again. "Run-" he gasped. "So _damn fast_?!" he said, using all his might to push himself off of the railing. "And _not_ even _breaking a sweat_, mind you!" he gasped, looking at her for an explanation. "_Face it_, Master. Some humans are just going to _always_ be better than _you_ in some aspects." she said slyly, letting out a laugh right afterwards. As soon as she laughed, she covered her mouth in shock. "W-why am I laughing so much?' she said, bursting into a sudden fit of laughter. The Master raised an eyebrow in confusion, pulling the Radioactron out of his pocket. "Radioactron. Air Component Scan. _Make it quick_." he ordered, his voice becoming stern and monotone with worry for Jessie's safety. He looked at the readings on the scanner, his eyes wide with concern at times, and his face full of joy and carelessness at others. "Hey, _Jessie_..." He said slowly, Jessie just finishing up her laughing fit, becoming serious- as if it had never happened. "Yeah?" she asked, walking over towards him. "Have you ever heard of the drug that's -according to what the Radioactron says is _'Earth slang'_ for it- called _'herbal ecstasy'_?" he asked, as she nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of it. Apparently it's like pure bliss. Never tried it, though. _D.A.R.E._ back in Elementary School taught me well." she said nonchalantly, suddenly stepping a few feet away from him and using one of her shoes as a soccer ball, and attempted to keep it in the air between kicks from her feet and knees. "Apparently there's a large amount of the components that make up that substance in the air here. Not enough to be fatal, let alone any harm to you or me- but I think you'll be happy to know that because of this- I'll l_oosen up_..._like it or not_." he said, as she put her shoes back on, running after him up the stairs, to find one unbelievable sight before them.

It was a concrete courtyard. With two sides of skyscrapers, the concrete wall and steps the led to the beach, and a once-busy city street with another large building on the other side blocking it all in. It was at least a few miles long on each side, and it was filled to the brim with people. She looked at the crowd of creatures, all in rave outfits like she had seen on the internet and stores that sold rave outfits, but declared themselves _"Alternative-Lifestyle Stores_", like _Cyberdog_. She glanced at the array of neon clothes and shiny silver metal clashing with the outfits, along with flashing lights of light-up gear. She spotted a lot of people there who looked like humans- and even a lot who weren't even _close_. The crowd jumped, danced, screamed, and shouted in one huge mass, filling up the entire plaza, and even filling into the nearby street until the next building blocked her vision.

Jessie watched in awe at the large pyramid-like setup that held two DJs- both in black leather bodysuits, each with robotic hands and heads. One had a more human-like head with a black line visor where its eyes should have been, **RAVE** scrolling on it in bright red letters every few seconds. The other was gold, with an almost full-head visor, and had its head shaped somewhat like a motorcycle helmet. The sides of it's screen where flashing rainbow colors in different ways constantly. They DJ-ed a tune, up form their pyramid-like stage above the crowd, but the pyramid itself didn't have a top but was replaced with the turntables and equipment.

A poke on the shoulder brought Jessie back from her awestruck state, the blissful mix of components getting to her for a few seconds. He grinned at her expression of pure joy, and put a hand on her shoulder happily, announcing "Welcome to _Glovary: The Party of the __Millenniums_."

* * *

**Wow, this looks sort. It took up, like- almost four pages in GoogleDocs- even with a size 11 font. I was so proud of this and the detail and the dialogue and the planet and I felt like it deserved so many reviews and now it's just ASDFJKL;-**

**Well, meh. :/ Thanks for crushing my dreams at thinking I was productive this evening, FanFiction.**

**(Oh hey- 2k+ CHAPTER! *rains confetti and balloons*)**

**So yeah- prepare yourself a few nights this week that aren't updated. One- I might be going to see fireworks Wednesday night, and Two- I might be going to the drive-in movie theater one night with my sister to go see the _Despicable Me 2 _and _Monsters University _double-feature before she leaves for England for a month. In case you were wondering- we're both _Despicable Me_ lovers.**

**Me: _IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! _*Shakes large stuffed unicorn plushie at Koschei*****_  
_**

**Koschei: Like I said before: Humans. You're just one big enigma after another.**

**Me: Koschei, that sounded a tad bit racist. Apologize to the viewers, please.**

**Koschei: *pouts* Sorry, viewers.**

**Me: Good boy! *pats him on the head* *turns back towards you* So yeah, me n' Kos are gonna go hit the hay...we got stuff to do tomorrow!**

**Koschei: No we don't! *pouts some more***

**Me: No. We actually don't. We just have a strictly-enforced weekday computer-curfew of 11:00 PM, which gives us time to *whispers*_secretly_ do stuff from my iPod touch- which usually entails reading your late-night and early-morning reviews, AND writing some future chapters! Now come, Kossy! We have chapters to write! *skips way while pulling Koschei along to my bedroom, still holding the unicorn.***


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for this sloppy chapter, guys!**

**I found this letter project for this one band that I adore, and my registration email took longer than I expected. :(**

**In related news- does anyone here like Coldplay?**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 27):**

**Hmm...Actually, I never thought of that. Thanks for the inspiration...maybe. ;)**

**ILove2HearULaugh (on Chapter 23, for Chapter 27:)**

**Koschei: Well then, Theta! Spit it out already! Or at least PM the woman and let her know! *points at me***

**Me: Wait what?**

**Koschei: At least she can know if she's a predictable writer or not!**

**Me: He has a point...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight- ****_Lose Yourself_**

"_Glovary_ is a famous rave. It's held nightly, and is fabled to get bigger and bigger every night The greatest DJs and artists from this galaxy and _far_ beyond play here every night. Some play only one night, and other permanently reside here due to their popularity at the raves, like those two-" The Master informed Jessie, pointing to the two DJ-robots. "I'm pretty sure I've seen some people wearing their band merchandise a few galaxies over..." he muttered to himself, walking a few feet ahead of Jessie near the crowd, trying to get a better view. "Yeah, that's definitely them."

With that said, the bass-boosted song they had just been playing, and another song came on. This one had both regular lyrics and robotic voice-like voices, giving Jessie thoughts of the 1970's back home on earth. For once on her journey, she didn't feel sad when she thought about home. She was _actually_ happy there, with an _alien_, traveling through _time and space_, risking _both_ their lives at almost _every_ turn.

**I know you don't get chance to take a break this often**

**I know your life is speeding and it isn't stopping**

**You take my shirt and just go ahead and wipe up all the**

**Sweat,**

**sweat,**

**sweat**

Jessie grabbed The Master's hand, pulling him along as she trudged into the crowd. "Come along,_ tour guide_! You're never gonna have a _fun time_ if you're just spitting out_ useless facts _all night!" she said, dragging both of them strategically through the crowd. "Those facts _aren't useless_! They're _interesting_!" he hissed, annoyed. _God, we bicker back and forth like an old married couple... _ he thought for a second. Maybe he _did_ enjoy Jessie's company _after all_?

**Lose yourself to dance!**

**Lose yourself to dance!**

**Lose yourself to dance!**

**Lose yourself to dance!**

**Lose yourself to dance-**

The Master finally felt her hand let go of him, finally realizing they were in the center of the entire crowd. They were currently next to a woman with slightly purple-tinted skin, dark purple lips, and fangs that rested on them as she grinned wildly. She wore a blue wrap-around visor that covered her eyes, so he didn't even know if she noticed them. She also wore big, fluffy pink boots, and a skin-tight latex jumpsuit that was sparkly sky blue with neon pink stripes down each side, making her look like she had just stopped in America during the 80's. She had neon pink and blue hair, which was pulled back into 3-foot long pigtails, which were high above her head, to prevent them getting in the way of her purple bat/demon wings that naturally protruded from her back. _Well, intergalactic rave is right..._ he thought, looking at the odd humanoid for a second.

**I know you don't get chance to take a break this often**

**I know your life is speeding and it isn't stopping**

**You take my shirt and just go ahead and wipe up all the**

**Sweat,**

**sweat,**

**sweat**

Reminding him of the old human dance show on television called Soul Train, everyone began to dance. It was less of a rave dance, and more of the human 1970's boogie. With that said, he watched as Jessie was now dancing with all her might beside him as he stood, motionless. 'loosen up!' rang through his mind, remembering what she had said before. With that said, he began to slowly ease into the dance moves that Jessie and the other concert-goers were doing. He suddenly felt the chemicals in the air getting to him. He grinned. He felt so _alive_! He felt so _happy_- to be _alive_, to be _there,_ to be _dancing_, to be having _fun_, to be with _Jessie_-

Yes. _Definitely_ Jessie.

* * *

**Yes, Soul Train was real. And for those of you wondering- the song is a small snippet of Daft Punk's "Lose Yourself to Dance".**

**Also, remember that I might not post a few chapters in the next few days!**

**Allyson Carver- ****_we're done here_****.**

_**Chariots chariots!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, hello hello- and welcome back, everyone!**

**Sadly, all my nighttime plans have been officially canceled. No fireworks (but apparently the neighbors are illegally setting some off because I hear some.)(and yes you can sell fireworks in Ohio, but it's illegal to set them off unless it's an organization who signs papers and logic!)**

**In other news- I have found him. I have found the lucky male human being who looks like The Master.**

**His name is Wouter "Wally" De Backer, but most of you probably know him as Gotye. Now, now- before you say "Allyson, I've seen Gotye. He's paint-covered with long hair. How does he resemble the wonderful Timelord you write about in your story?" and to that, I say: "Look at him with short hair in these photos. Do it. DO IT NOOOOOW!"**

** sites/default/files/styles/main_image_ ?itok=KZ9TmXPz**

.

. /-RWx34BYZa-Y/ThdD3L7KUuI/AAAAAAAAA9U/wODoUSjvU5A/ s1600/gotye_balloon_

. Entertainment+Pictures+Week+2007+December+

. /tumblr_m5sq8hRPLx1qhr5duo1_

**SERIOUSLY. I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR SOMEONE THAT LOOKS LIKE THE MASTER FOR SO LONG. AND IT IS GOTYE.**

**REVIEW TIME.**

**Guest (Chapter 28):**

***megaphone* AND I LOVE ****_YOU_****, RANDOM CITIZEN!**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 28):**

**Okay, I'm not sure if that was a sarcastic remark to the fact that I usually mention the names of songs that are used in this story- or you're seriously trying to remember a song. :/**

**PredatorOfTheDaleks (Chapter 28):**

**Yes, the next few chapters (possibly the next few planets, too!) Jessie will ****_seriously_**** make him start to be more outward about his feeling, and she'll also make him spill the beans on all the Timelord stuff, too. BUT YOU DIDN'T HEAR THE FORM ME. *puts on a Guy Fawkes mask and and trench coat and runs off***

**ILove2HearULaugh (Chapter 22, for Chapter 28):**

**Yeah, since 27 and 28 were originally Livestream updates that you had reviewed on, you weren't allowed to re-review. Chapters 29 and up should be fine, though! :)**

**Oh, so you have a Jack now? Well, SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! *pulls out Cave Johnson from under computer desk***

**Cave: Hello, Test Subject! Cave Johnson here, Founder and CEO of Aper-**

**Me: Mr. Johnson- NO. NO MORE TEST SUBJECTS. YOU DON'T RUN APERTURE ANYMORE.**

**Cave: B-b-but...**

**Me: NO. GO SIT IN THE CORNER. *shuns him to the other room***

**Koschei: He's not gonna come back, is he?**

**Me: Probably not. More time for YOU, I guess! *glomps Koschei***

**Me: Anyway- you seriously will have NO IDEA what this story will end up as. IT'S SUCH A GAME-CHANGER! UGGGGHHHHH IT'S SO GOOD- I JUST HAVE TO TELL SOMEBODY! *opens window* HEY, MR. OWL! GMODROLEMITASIEISSEJGMO! *owl flies away* ONLY YOU MUST KNOW IT, MR. OWL! KEEP IT SAFE, ALONG WITH YOUR SECRETS OF HOW MANY LICKS IT TAKES TO GET TO THE CENTER OF A TOOTISE POP! ((seriously though. I just gave you the big secret. Try looking for it- and forever wish you hadn't. MUWAHAHAHAH.))**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine- ****_How Much is that Cyber-Doggie in the Window?_**

The song had finally ended, The Master now drenched in sweat. He had never felt too tired after just dancing to only one song, but he never felt such a pull to keep going like that, either. By the time the song ended, a small interval of a few minutes was underway, allowing the DJs to either switch out or get their equipment ready for the next song, since most songs -unless they were well-known hits- were mixed with others and remixed live on the spot. He finally took a deep breath, bringing himself off of the adrenaline high, realizing his faithful friend was nowhere to be seen.

He had already ran frantically out of the crowd and into a populated side-street, which was walking-only in the white modern cobblestone road, leading to a fountain in what should have been the actual street itself, only to find Jessie sitting with an odd-looking creature. Jessie was covered in glittery neon substance, which looked like the same sort of fineness as eyeshadow. Her one cheek was covered in green, orange, and pink. "Nice makeover." he replied snarkily. "Yeah," she said, brushing the side of her face. "The guy next to me was _covered_ in the stuff.

"On another subject- who's_ this_?" he asked in a friendly, yet serious tone.

"I am a **K9 ULTRAFORCE CompanionBot**, also known as a **CompBot**." It said, standing at attention as if it was a real dog, and someone had just brought out a treat. It was about the size of a cat, with big turquoise robotic, pupiless eyes. It was somewhat larger than a housecat, and was built in the usual build of a normal Earth dog. It was shining sterling silver, with long blue streaks going down each limb, including its tail, which all met up to one streak on its back that went from its forehead down to its tail. It also had no moving mouth parts, along with somewhat-humorous long, flowing ears, which were like fleshly silver flags, that still slightly billowed, even without movement or breeze."I am a retired model from the year _7-73._ I am _'vintage'_ as my rescuers called me." It said, it's robotic, pupiless teal and blue eyes grew brighter with enthusiasm on informing the two otherworlders.

"Year _7-73_?" asked Jessie, as the The Master quickly replied "This isn't _earth_, Jessie. This planet has it's own time when it comes to counting years, and if it was 7-73...and this is _what_? _8-13_?" he asked the dog, as it's eyes glowed as it jumped enthusiastically. "**_Affirmative!_**" it cried, as its eyes dimmed to the darker state, as it sat down again, watching both of them contently. "So this is the equivalent to some type of robotic product made in the 1970's, and being restored back in your time." he said, as the dog jumped again, it's eyes bright in curiosity, and somewhat protectiveness- like a guard dog. "**1970? You are not a Glovarian!**" it said, jumping off of the ledge and standing between The Master and Jessie. "**State your name, purpose, and home planet!**" it yelled, as Jessie stifled a laugh. For being so small and such a silly, high-pitched voice, it appeared to have a lot of self-confidence...maybe a little_ too_ much.

"Name: The Master. Purpose: Just visiting. You do have the best parties in the universe, let alone the Galnormia Galaxy, you know. Home Planet: Gallifrey."

"Name: Jessie Gaule Purpose: I'm with him. Just passing by. Home Planet: Earth."

"Oh, _goodie_!" said the robot dog, it's body lights beaming a brighter blue. "A human _and_ a Timelord! We haven't had visitors from your planets in _Gava-Cycles_! Well-" it said flatly, a blue hologram screen appearing in front of it in mid air, a screen of jumbled blue coding appearing, and then disappearing as quickly as it had came. "We've actually never had a_ true Earthling_ here before, or at least- one _we've_ documented. These parties and raves are so big at times it's not even _fathomable_ to count and record each and every creature there. As for the Timelords, it appears that Gallifrey and the Timelords are no longer existent, hmm?" it questioned, waiting for The Master to tell him the truth.

"Are you- _have you been lying to me?_-" she stammered, cut off by his flat speech to the creature. "I am one of the living Timelords. There is one other by the name of The Doctor who is still alive, as far as I know, on some variation of the planet Earth. I came here is his TARDIS. I stole it." he said sternly, as a few electronic clicks were heard, as if the dog was processing something. Finally, it walked slowly towards him, its long ears wilting the the ground."I am very sorry for your loss, sir." If it had been an actual dog, to would have been giving him a whine and a whimper of sympathy. "I-I have just had a new state-of-the-art circuit card put into my rigged COMP-Drive, and it allows me to understand emotion. I hope I have detected the right emotion of anguish and reacted to it correctly."

"Oh, umm... thank you...?" He said awkwardly, silently asking the dog it's name. Realizing it either didn't notice the hint, or it's software wasn't up-to-par to censor those types of things. "What do I call you?" He asked, looking down at the dog. "I am unsure of that, sir. When I was rescued and repurposed, they referred to me by my factory** ID: 9090917598100007**, but **909** for short. I do not wish to be referred to as 909 forever." It replied sternly, as if it emotionally painful to recall that memory.

"Well, what name sounds good to you?" asked Jessie, kneeling down to it and stroking its head, referring to it as if it were another person. "How about Circuit? Spot? or maybe Siri?" she said, as The Master chimed in with "Sparky? or maybe Cybe? how about Glitch?" enthusiastically, as both were replied to with a "Thank you, and I mean no offense- but none of them appear to be 100 percent accurate on what name should define me." Suddenly, Jessie jumped up from her kneeling position, a wide grin on her face. "What about Data? Like the android from Star Trek?" "Oooooh! Yes! Yesyesyes! That's _perfect,_ Miss Jessie!" It cried, jumping up and down joyfully.

"Well-" interrupted The Master. "It was nice meeting you, Data. Lets go, Jessie- _places to go, people to see_." he said, starting to walk off. "_Wait_!" cried Data, running in front of him and blocking his path. "You both have shown me kindness! Miss Jessie even named me! I am devoted to those who show me such hospitality! You have been already downloaded into my harddrive as my Master, and Miss Jessie as my Mistress!" Jessie began to blush at the word_ 'mistress'_, but looked at the Timelord with big, pleading eyes.

"_Alright_." he said finally. "Now come on, you two! You wanted to have fun, Jessie- and we're gonna go have some!"

* * *

**In this chapter, we met out little canine robot friend, Data. Data's design is based off of the Cyberdog logo, due to the planet's inhabitants and events being highly influenced by the store anyways. I imagine Data to be The Master's version of K-9, only sleeker and with a less-robotic/annoying voice, but still a voice almost identical to K-9's. I'll draw a reference sometime.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Me: YEAH AMERICA.** **RED WHITE AND BLUE FOREVER. LAND OF THE FREE AND HOME OF THE BRAVE. FIREWORKS. BEER. STEAK. USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! *runs around hysterically in circles, every item of clothing is the flag, and his wearing a Uncle Sam hat, and red, white, and blue glowsticks all over***

**Koschei: *puches me in the face***

**Me: *looks at outfit* OH GOD WHY.**

**Koschei: You have Americana-itis! and the only way to stop it is another chapter!**

* * *

**YAY ****30**** CHAPTERS! *FIREWORKS***

* * *

**Chapter Thirty- ****_Who Has A Choice Like Smarty Does?_**

"Master! Master!" Data cried, running around The Master in circles. "You and Mistress must go to the _Careeo Cafe_!" His nose pointed to the building in front of them- a plain coffee shop-like establishment, with a wrap-around countertop with bar stools for seating customers. Jessie replied to Data with a "Well, what are we waiting for?" as she glanced at her Timelord companion, who simply nodded. She opened the door eagerly, finding the the odd and diverse crowds of people, culture, and more were still abundant in the city.

One creature was sitting on a barstool by the entrance. It was like a komodo dragon, only the size of a large man, and had opposable claws and clothes. With black parachute pants, and a plain grey shirt under a black leather jacket- which showed his beefy arms that were covered in odd tattoos that resembled circuitry. It's yellow eyes glanced at them as they walked in, its long, forked tongue slipping in and out a few times as its eyes were glued to Jessie. Even though she was looking, The Master was. He put a hand of Jessie's shoulder and glared at the reptilian, walking to the counter to order some food.

"Hmmm- I say you should try the Marshalla." He said in a low mumble to her. "It's pretty much frozen yogurt." Jessie quickly responded with a "Oh my god- I _love_ froyo!" and "One medium Starberry Marshalla, please!" to the humanoid worker. "One large Mint Machinta Blitz plea-" with that said, a light mint green arm reached in front of him, two white french-manicured nails and a thumb placed a gold coin in front of him, dropping it onto the counter. "Order's on me, _hot stuff._" Jessie heard from behind her as she got her order and had begun to walk away. She shyly glanced over her shoulder to see four alien creatures cooing over her companion. She also watched as he completely willingly walked over to sit by the minty green one, which apparently was the leader of the group. She also noticed Data had vanished, but had a sure feeling that he'd be back.

Even though she shrugged it off, and had chosen a seat as far away as possible, and sat facing the window and the street, it still bothered her. Sure, they were only mutual acquaintances, so this shouldn't have been as such of a big blow to herself as it really was. As she had told herself before: Mutual friends. Not together. he can go pick up any alien freak he wants. Hell, he could bring one along if he wanted to- he's the boss, after all.

Meanwhile, The Master had no idea how he had even gotten over to the bar stools with a clan on female aliens. He recognized their species, but for some reason he wasn't worried about facts at all. He was being cooed over like a trophy by multiple alien women- facts could wait.

The leader who had paid of his order had mint green skin, pointed ears, and fleshy bat wings that clung to her arms, which appeared to vanish and reappear at will. She had short, curly blonde hair in a matching mint headband. Her dull blue eyes looked at him, as her group of other female friends receded, allowing her and him some space. "So-" she said slyly, taking a sip of her drink. "What brings you here, _hot stuff_?"

As soon as she spoke, he knew one thing- Jessie could _totally_ wait for him..._because this would be a while._

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter. If it wasn't for the 30 milestone and it being the 4th of July- it wouldn't have been posted.**

**Next chapter: What'd wrong with The Master, and why does he act like he's under a trance around this new female character?**

* * *

**Shit plot line is shit. **

**Don't remind me in the reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you to MissWhoniverse12 for following and favoriting, and CodelyokoFan23 for following!**

* * *

**MissWhoniverse12 (Chapter 25):**

**Yes, it's quite refreshing to see him in such a wonderful state- is it not? :)**

**MissWhoniverse12 (Chapter 30):**

**You're right on the money- Jessie's SO jelly!**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 30):**

***releases a huge cage with with Bald Eagles with American flags tied to the legs* USA! USA! USA! USA!**

***fireworks go off* *frolics around as they go off* YAY POISONOUS CHEMICALS!**

* * *

**In This Chapter:**

**Jessie ditches The Master, only to find herself happily initiated into a group of alien LARPERs. Along the way she learns that "Aww hell naw Jesseh Gaule dun need no man! mmmmm-hmmm!", that most alien LARPERs look like an extra for an MGMT music video, and that in some worlds- Arcanines are real.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One- ****_Jessie Gaule and the LARPERS_**

Within just a few minutes, Jessie angrily threw out the rest of her food, and walked out, knowing that The Master didn't see her, let alone _care_. She walked down the street, walking in the direction of the rave, but taking a detour to avoid the crowds. The city was in the usual grid-pattern, so navigation was easy, even for someone who wasn't even native to the planet.

She hated him so much right now. She wanted to persuade the TARDIS into leaving, keeping him alone with his new girlfriends forever. She'd then use some negotiations to make the TARDIS take her back home, and then she could go rescue her _precious Timelord_, who would probably still be with the bat-like women.

She was so _angry_. All she wanted as a planet without anything to _fear_, or to _fight_, or to _run away from_- yet she was_ running from_ The Master. What she felt inside, she really wouldn't have described as _jealousy_, but something close to it. She didn't care about him any more than a_ friend_ should, but she felt threatened by those creatures. It was like they were all in High School, and the cheerleaders had cooed over her nerdy best friend constantly, as she walked away from the whole situation. She smirked at her very realistic simile. Hopefully, a trip of the beach would help her forget him.

She finally passed the last building in a row, which led to an older road, that appear to go around the perimeter of the whole city, keeping it separate from its lush, wild forests and beaches. The road was cracked with age, but it gave it more of a charming age, rather than an ugly, beat-up road would usually look like. On the side she was walking to, lines of sand had been blown into it from the beaches by the ocean breezes. "**YOU ARE NOW LEAVING GLOWAYNE CITY AND METRO AREA**" read one sign on the other side, as she didn't notice it much. "**WELCOME TO INSPARIANA BEACH**" read another sign. This one looked wind and sand blasted, but still had the rustic charm of everything else across from the spotless, neon-black-and-silver world of the city and the she walked, she recognized the rocky soil turning finer and finer, finally turning to pure sand.

"_Halt_!" a voice commanded for the tunnel of forest and palm trees that led to the actual beach. A male figure walked from the forest, Jessie unsure if to be frightened, or amused by the sight of him. It was a man in his mid to late 20's, with short dishwater blonde hair, and a pretty fit body. He had a slim wooden rod in one hand, which Jessie later realized as some type of DIY spear, with a sharpened rock at one end pointing upwards, and neon feather made of some material like duct tape at the other end- as if it were just a very large arrow. "Who are you?" he asked sternly, in a tone that made him sound like those people who dressed up in historic clothes and traveled to middle schools to tell them facts about certain historical periods. "I'm Jessie..." she said quietly, taking a step back awkwardly. "Are you with the group?" he asked, his voice beginning to falter to a more normal tone. "Ermmm...what _group_, actually? I'm not really sure where I am or where I'm going..." Jessie had a feeling that saying that was not a smart move, but she seemed to trust this strange man. "We're a group of roleplayers. We were just about to start something, actually." he said, becoming more normal and friendly. "A few people couldn't make it tonight, so the group is pretty small. You can come join, if you're interested. I'm Troyan, by the way." he said, holding a hand out towards the tunnel in the trees. "_Me_? With _actual LARPERs_? Of cou-" she stopped herself as she saw the blank look of confusion on the man's face. "-Maybe _now's_ the time to mention that I'm not from around here- I'm just visiting for the next day or less, actually- and where I come from, people like _you_ are called_ LARPERs_." she said cheerily. "LARPERs?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "It stand for _Live-Action-Role-Players_." she said, walking into the forest with him. As soon as they had entered, they exited the forest, the dirt trail turning back to sand again.

Jessie's eye widened at the sight of the LARPERs. It was all men, except for a few women she only caught a glance of, who apparently had been leaving to go to the city, not interested in what they were doing. All the men wore an outfit like the man she had met- neon swim trunks or a leather sarong that as knee-length and was secured tightly at the hips. Some had facepaint, some had odd weapons -ones that were usually lighter, like spears, bows, arrows, and the like, but swords and daggers were also present- like Troyans, and some sat upon large, hairy creatures. Sadly, she was unable to see what they looked like, since they sat in the back of the crowd.

"Everyone" Began Troyan, his hands gesturing towards Jessie. "This is Jessie. She's here for travel, and she'll be joining us this evening. Do we have a spare Arackaine?" he asked to the crowd, a few peoples shaking their heads in reply. "Well, I guess I can go on foot tonight, and she can take mine. Welcome aboard Jessie!" he said, as the crowd cheered for a few seconds, and he ushered her along back into the palm trees, into an isolated clearing in the thick shrubbery. He was now holding a pile of cloth and other items, and put them neatly on the ground. "We had a spare female outfit," he said "Just follow that dirt path to the next clearing when you're done changing, and you'll meet your Arackaine." he said, disappearing down the trail.

Within a few minutes, Jessie appeared in the next clearing. She wore a tan leather strapless fringe bikini -which were supposed to be a summer trend back home on earth- with small turquoise beads sewn in to make a zigzag pattern around it under the fringe. She wore black wetsuit-material shorts, and no shoes. Her silvery makeup had been changed to now be neon orange, pink, and yellow, but unlike the same colors in the city- these resembled a makeup line based off of line were on her cheek, yellow was on her eyelids, and orange was thrown in hastily, along with a lightning bolt shape running down her right cheek. She also held a jade sword with a golden hilt that was chipped, revealing the fake black plastic underneath, but giving it an ancient feel.

Before her stood Troyan, with a large beast next to him. It was sitting, already about 5'5. It was the closest thing she would ever see to a real, living and breathing, Arcanine. The same fuzzy tail, lion-like mane, and the backs of its limbs. It was a mix of brownish-grey and a dim rust color that resembled the Pokemon, black stripes running through the dark coat. Its big, brown eyes looked at her intently like a wolf stalking its prey. "This is _Mr. Weebles_." said Troyan, scratching the beast behind its scruff as its eyes closed and tail wagged in bliss. "But in character, he'll respond to whatever he is called. He's been countless names, so feel free to choose one and he'll know it like that." he said, snapping his fingers. Jessie nodded, still staring at the creature. Its eyes were now friendly and warm, knowing that she wasn't a threat.

It slowly, yet majestically walked to Jessie, lying down for her to get on. She quickly jumped onto him, grabbing onto its cream colored mane of fur on its neck for safety. "Just get a hang of it, and Weebs will take you back to the beach along the way. We'll go over all the rules of our battle game there." he said, as Jessie began to ride on the beast, through the unpaved brush, and then onto the beach. She tugged at the fur of his mane, and like some type of horse- Mr. Weebles went a little faster along the shore. A few seconds later, she tugged again, now in a nice gait- even though compared to herself running, it was already a lot faster- but for some reason, when riding it, and not racing it, it felt more slow and graceful.

She finally closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around its neck, and laughed to herself. Master? Master who? Nope, sorry. No Master here! _She didn't need him to be happy._

All she needed were role-playing aliens, and a real-life Pokemon.

* * *

**Guys- this is important.**

**I'm doing a poll for you guys to answer in a review:**

**Here are the questions:**

**1.) ****_Should Jessie/Master be canon?_**

**2.) ****_I have multiple idea for what should happen next, but I am unsure which route to take. Any suggestions?_**** (Give me a rough sketch/outline, please)**

**3.) ****_Should Data travel with them?_**

**4.) ****_Should I add another humanoid/alien character to travel along with them?_**

**5.) ****_Should there be a secret about Jessie that not even she knows (that would be revealed later) ?_**

**6.) ****_Should Mr. Weebles travel along? :D_**

* * *

**Me: OH GOD I LOVE MR. WEEBLES.**

**Koschei: Don't tell me WE'RE sharing a bedroom with IT, now?**

**Mr. Weebles: *insanely low and loud bark***

**Me: Great idea!**

**Koschei: Me and my big mouth...**


	32. Chapter 32

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 32)**

**Awww...my story is a beam of sunshine? That's one of the nicest things that anyone's told me about this story! Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Since no one but Mizu has shown interest- the Google+ Hangout is just me and her. It will be at 1:00PM EST. **

**Remember:**

**If you want to join in- get a Gmail account (unless you already have one) and add me. I'm under the name Allyson Carver, and my profile picture should be a rainbow of colored pencils in a shape that looks like a mix between a heart and Ohio. If by chance it ****_still_**** hasn't saved the picture- it would be my old one of Pinkie Pie. **

**MAKE SURE TO PM ME YOUR USERNAME OR YOU WILL NOT BE ADDED TO THE HANGOUT TOMORROW (Not including Mizu)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two- _Time to Pretend_**

Jessie finally opened her eyes as she neared the same group of people she had met earlier. Mr. Weebles suddenly turn sideways, sliding like a car would have, if it had done the exact same thing. The crowd cheered, but Jessie was unsure why. Had they thought she had made the canine beast do such a trick, or did they already know that it was capable of doing it on his own, and were applauding his talent? Either way, they had enjoyed her entrance. As the clapping died down, Mr. Weebles strutted to the lonely side of the crow that faced the forest, laying down so Jessie wouldn't fall of if he sat upright. "Show off." She mumbled affectionately, scratching behind his ear. As she played with the large canine, Troyan and another man stood in front of the large mass of people.

"My group is the Taggens. We are warriors of nature and ground, and we shall control the bay and its resources!" Announced Troyan, his tone loud and respectful. He now had neon yellow and orange face paint on, and stood on a rock that went upwards a mere few feet, and dropped off over the shore. Another figure walked up onto the rock, stopping to be right next to Troyan. "My group is the Sikvians. We are the sons of the underworld, and the monsters that stalk people in the night. We fight for honor and destiny- and this bay will be ours!" Yelled a man, his tone resembling _"This is Sparta!"_ From_ 300_. He wore dark grey/blue armor that had a teal shimmer to it. He had dark black hair that had an odd shine to it- as if he had dyed it pine tree green without bothering to bleach it.

"On your marks..." said the man in armor, pulling out a curved sword that was made of a transparent glass-like material, that shimmered blue, pink, and purple in the evening sun. The people dressed in colors like his- darker greens and blues, resembling the sea during a storm or in the dead of winter- cold and unwelcoming- moved towards a large rock cliff that jutted out into the sea..

"Get set..." said Troyan, pulling his spear out from behind him, glancing over at Jessie and Mr. Weebles. Jessie took the glance as a hint, and got ready to ride again. stood at attention, staring straight forward and standing as still as a statue. He walked on command with the rest of her group, farther from the opposing team, and more towards the rest of the beach.

"_Go!_" both of them dramatically yelled in unison, and everyone charged dramatically at each other. Jessie watched as Troyan and the other leader jumped headfirst into the waves, coming back to the surface with a surprise of Jessie. Both of them were now mermen. Troyan's tail was like the orange and gold shimmer of a goldfish's, and the other man's looked like a shark's with a darker color scheme that more matched his team's colors.

With that, others began to jump into the water and transform as well. Jessie watched eagerly, letting Mr. Weebles run on his own and doge others, so she could view what was happening at sea without any attacks. She also noticed others fighting on the beach, and other running into the forest. But no one for her to fight.

She pulled his neck-fur like reins, and ushered him towards the sea. She wondered if the whole mermaid-thing was part of the role-playing, and she'd get to join in, too- but as soon as she pulled, Mr. Weebles jerked back and leaped away from the water, as if to say _You're not going in there anytime soon!_

Bound after bound, Mr. Weebles lead her over the beach, dodging any fighting going on between- and into the woods. Hopefully she'd get some combat action in there. She laid close to the canine's fur as she dodged tick branches and flora trying to bang her skull in. Suddenly, he slid in his trademark car-like fashion, his dagger-size teeth showing as he growled, his ears going back. Jessie drew her jade sword, looking around her.

Suddenly, the leaves moved in a tree, revealing a familiar minty green batwoman. She raised her blade, feeling adrenaline rise inside her.

_Revenge is a dish best served cold._


	33. Chapter 33

**Yay semi-decent filler chapter! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ✧**

**Prepare for fluffy/fun chapter next update!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three- The Revenge of the Gaule

Jessie looked up, holding her sword up high, ready to strike. "Hey, lady!" she called "Just curious- did you and your girls enjoy blowing him?" she sneered, the woman swooping down in front of her, knocking Jessie off of Mr. Weebles and onto the ground, her sword clattering to the ground a few feet away. Jessie looked upwards, seeing the claws of the creature's foot less than an inch from her face. "Matter of fact- I did." she said, lunging towards Jessie's sword.

"He was so nice, too. He mentioned you, too." she said, showing her fangs in an evil grin. Jessie jumped up as soon as she said that, and kicked her aside as she grabbed onto the sword with all her might, holding it with both hands high above her head. She saw the bat-creature laying face-first on the ground. Whoa- I must have kicked her harder than I thought, thought Jessie, walking over to her triumphantly."What did he say?" he ordered, holding the blade threateningly.

The woman rolled over, laying on her back helplessly, a large black bruise that traveled from her thigh, where Jessie had hit her, and was now up to her chest, and grew as if it was colored water in her veins. It finally reached her neck, and she began to sputter "Said you were a stupid and ugly human, and that you'd never amount to anything."

Jessie had had enough of being nice. Of being caring, of being the one who always gave a second chance. She let out a cry, and crashed her blade down with all her might. There was the slight gurgle of what would have been a scream- but was cut short by the blade, along with a hideous bubbling sound. When she opened her eyes, she watched as what was left of the mint green body disintegrated into matching green dust, that was carried away in the wind.

She held her blade up victoriously, Mr. Weebles coming over to rub against her in congradulations. She kneeled down, only to be showed in affection by his huge tongue.

_"Impressive._" A voice said from the tropical forest beyond the small clearing. Jessie pulled her blade again, not even hesitating this time. "Show yourself!" she ordered loudly, her only reply a slight rustle in the forest. "-Or you'll turn out just like she di- AHH!" she said, her girly scream interrupting her strong,heroic speech. Something huge fell onto her from a branch above, causing her to crumble to the sandy ground. "Ugh...my head..." she moaned, holding her head in her hands after regaining her senses. Finally remember what had happened prior to, she bolted up, holding her sword at the intruder. She quickly dropped the sword in shock.

"_Master?_" she asked, looking at the face-down body of the Timelord.

With that said, his sand-covered face popped up, a hand wiping away all the dirt. "_The one and only_!" He replied, brushing off his shirt and pants before giving her a bear hug. Jessie was quite shocked by the sudden affection, feeling a tad bit crushed, but didn't tell him.

"I thought I lost you..." he said in a worried tone, making Jessie smile.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four- ****_A Fine Farewell to the Furry Four-Legged Friend_**

Jessie felt the warmth of his body as he hugged her, his large hands gently grasping her back. It was a loving hug, but nothing more than a sort of love like someone being reunited with a lost friend- which was pretty much what was happening right then. Jessie wrapped her arms around him, her smaller, feminine hands holding him like he was holding her. She could almost feel how worried he had been- he seemed so relieved and tired now. Finally, they broke the hug, The Master now feeling more calm and collected now that he had found her.

"Look at you", he said, taking a few steps back to admire her now sand-caked outfit. "You're...pretty much _half-naked_." he said, trying not to look at the neon turquoise bikini bottom or the tan fringe strapless bikini top with the neon tribal markings too long, in fear he'd send the wrong messages, or offend her.

_"Like what you see, pretty boy?_" she asked slyly, stifling a laugh. She walked over to Mr. Weebles, who was growling at him. "No, Weebles!" she said, pointing to the Timelord. "He is a _friend_." With that said, the creature's whole demeanor changed, going from an angry guard dog ready to strike, to a loving, face-licking companion. He romped over to The Master, pushing him onto the ground playfully, showing him with affectionate licking. The Master squirmed, but it only entertained the Arackaine more.

"Mr. Weebles, meet The Master. He's my friend, and I travel with him." she said, motioning to The Master, then back to Mr. Weebles. "-Master, meet Mr. Weebles. He's my Arackaine, well, I sort of borrowed him. I joined this group of live-action roleplayers, and one of them gave me the one he was gonna use." With that said, he looked into Mr. Weebles' eyes with sadness. "I'm sorry, boy. I think I'm gonna go walk with him for now. You should go back to Troyan...he_ is_ your master, after all." Mr. Weebles stood, letting The Master get up and swipe slobber off of his face and neck. He stood so still, like a warrior or a 's bold eyes looked at Jessie, and appeared to even look into her soul. It nodded its head in a salute-like fashion, and walked away into the trees, only to give one final glance back, a look on its face as if it would have said 'Dobby has no master.' Well, that is- if he could talk, let alone quote Harry Potter.

Jessie watched sadly as the canine disappeared into the flora of the forest for the last time. "Did he look back?" asked The Master, still wiping his face. "Yeah, Why?" she asked, turning around to look at him, a hand up by her eye, trying to make tears pass as dust in her eye. Even though she had hardly known the dog, she felt like they had bonded to the point it seemed that they were an inseparable team that had been together for years. She felt lost already without her faithful companion.

"From what I know, from birth domesticated Arackaines are trained to be able to part and switch masters and people they temporarily serve without sorrow, and without looking back." The Master said, smiling. "So does that mean-?" before she could finish, The Master nodded, bringing back the smile on Jessie's face.

Maybe Mr. Weebles _wouldn't_ be gone forever.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks Mizu for making me not feel guilty for taking some long-awaited time off from writing this. :)**

* * *

**In other news- I might be going to state with an art project of mine! :D**

* * *

**Guest (Chapter 7):**

**Welcome, welcome- to this wonderful world of this fanfic!**

**Yes, The Master has a lot of Cumberbtachy psychical features...along with the fake cop/security guard in an art museum (which was NOT an intended Sherlock reference, you just made me realize that!)...so that makes him pretty Cumberbtachy now... I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! :D**

**Guest (Chapter 31):**

**In my mind, this version of The Master is very territorial, so the possibility of Troyan tagging along is not likely, especially since he's an alien Merman/beach-bum. He'd probably say "dude", "totally rad", and "cowabunga" until the point where The Master kicks him out, too. **

**Captain Obvious (Chapter 34):**

**Yes, I'll have one! *hides "DON'T FEED THE AUTHOR" sign behind back***

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five- _Explanations_**

Jessie walked alongside The Master, looking down as the perfect prints of her bare feet were left behind her. The sand on the undisturbed beach was almost like memory foam- it left an exact imprint on the sand, and faded away as soon as she was a few yards away. For all she knew- the LARPERs could have just ran through her minutes ago, if it weren't for the fact that her and The Master turned a corner, going along the curve of the beach, now on another side of the island.

"Did you really..._make out with her?_" asked Jessie, breaking the peaceful silence. The air was now filled with awkwardness, as The Master tensed up. "No! _No_! **_Definitely not_**! She was a _Combrata_- which is a homo sapien/bat/demon hybrid alien -even though it's _not_ related to humans nor bats...nor what humans believe as 'demons'- that is usually female, who draws men of any race or species in, only to suck out their soul, life energy, etc. Good thing Timelords are poisonous to them. I got away from her when I told her what I was, and she dumped me pretty quick to go find _you_- she could smell that you were human and all...so I came to rescue you..." he said.

_Great_, thought Jessie, _I'm now some damsel in distress that needs her alien knight to always come to the rescue_. she said, rolling her eyes when he wasn't looking. "_-but_ apparently I _didn't_ know you were such a..._fighter_- like that, I mean." he said, unable to find some way to say it that wouldn't sound so degrading to her gender and how he was surprised to see her being so independent and strong.

"So, what happened to-" before she could finished her sentence, the sound of a small creature running towards them was heard. "Oh, _goody_!" said the familiar voice of Data. "I've been looking for you two for _hours_! Well, actually _1 hour, 7 minutes, and 38 seconds_ to be precise. I even set a timer to see how long it would be, too! I named it "_How-Long-Will-It-Take-Data-To-Find-Master-And-Mist ress_"!" Data cheered, jumping a few times during his hyper, hurried speech.

"Data-" said The Master sternly, "That's _enough_." with that said, Data calmed himself, and sat down- tail wagging in a rhythmic speed back and forth. "-and please don't call me Mistress," Jessie added, cringing. "Call me Jessie." Data stood up again, looking up to her. "Of course, Jessie-" it looked to the Timelord on the other side of him. "-and Master!"

With that said, The Master turned from the small robotic canine to his human companion. 'Now, it appears we're all caught up here...everyone accounted for, and everyone not being killed or used as a fake boyfriend by a Combrata...so, let's go back to those _raves_!" he said, as Jessie eagerly followed, stopping and turn for a second, only to be greeted to an empty beach. She sighed- maybe she'd never see _her_ canine companion again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks to Push to Shove for following and favoriting! :)**

* * *

**Push to Shove (Chapter 35):**

**Okay, sweetie. Out of EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER in this story, you are the FIRST person to ask me to update. Thank you ****_so_**** much- I appreciate being asked to update soon, and not just expected to on my own. :) I hope you're enjoying the story, and I hope to see more reviews from you!**

* * *

**This will be the second-to-last chapter in Glovarnia. After that, we'll have some TARDIS Time (Thanks to Mizu's ideas) and a few other locations a lot different than the places The Master and Jessie have already visited. Just a teaser. )**

* * *

**The song used is "Doin' It Right" by Daft Punk feat. Panda Bear**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six- _A Taste of Island Life_**

"Jessie, come try this!" called The Master as they walked along the beach, walking towards the lush, yet disappearing tropical forests. He stood up tall, grabbing a fruit from the tree. It was about the size of an apple, possibly a tad bit smaller, and was a very odd color. The majority of it was a purple/maroon shade, but in spots it faded into a dark reddish pink color, and then to a yellow-orange. Looking a bit strange for someone who had never seen it before, like Jessie, but somehow it seemed to appear natural to the fruit- like the dark red, scarlet, and even dark orange parts on a peach. Different colors- same taste. "Go on, take a bite." he insisted, handing it to her. Jessie took a bite, her eyes widening in surprise at the taste. After savoring it and swallowing it, she beamed up at him. "Oh my god- that. was. _AMAZING_! It tasted like a peach, a nectarine, a watermelon, a plum, and- _ohmygodthisisamazing_!" she said, taking another enormous bite.

"I'm glad you like it," commented The Master satisfactorily as Data sat silently beside him. Jessie handed him the fruit, a lot of it still uneaten. "You want some?" she asked, receiving The Master shaking his head in response. "Fralafruit -the type of fruit that come from most of the planets in this galaxy. This fruit you're eating is called a Muala.- has unexplainable hints of the components that are in Aspirin, which can even be fatal in the smallest doses for Gallifreyans. I've never had it before." he said nonchalantly. Jessie raised an eyebrow, her expression appearing shocked, and also as if she about it spit her bite of the fruit out. Instead, she swallowed, taking a deep breath. "You handed this for me to_ eat_ and you had _no idea if it was okay for humans or not_?!" as she yelled, The Master let out a howl of laughter. "I got you there!" he said, Data looking up at him happily. Jessie held up the fruit to him, as he took a huge bite. "But I was somewhat telling the truth- quite a few fruits form this galaxy have those components, and would kill me like that." he added as the walked along, The Master snapping his fingers to represent how fast he would die.

A few minutes later, they had reached the plaza where they had began their journey -at what seemed almost a lifetime ago. The helmeted DJs had come back up, finishing a bass-pumped, energetic song. The closer they walked towards the crowd, they passed people spraying themselves with spritzer bottles, a misty gas coming from it and evaporating into the air. "What are they doing?" whispered Jessie, walking a little closer to The Master. Instead of The Master replying, Data chimed in. "If you didn't already know- there are chemicals and components in this planet's atmosphere that are also found in an illegal Earth substance known commonly as 'herbal ecstasy'. These components cause sudden happiness and/or bliss, making this a very popular vacation spot across the galaxies. When people are here- but especially during the raves, some species are not affected by the chemicals as much as they'd like to be, or not enough to actually get the good side-effect of bliss and such. There is a refined form of the planet's air in that spray bottle. One sprays it on their facial region, and receives an extra dosage of the chemicals. There is no overdose limit, and the waste products from the spray evaporate into the air as well! Some also are known to attempt to get some free gasses by standing near people who are spraying, too." said Data, The Master looking down at Data, then back at Jessie, pointing to the dog. "What he said- Jessie?!" he called, seeing that she had walked off pass a few people spraying the gas. The Master walked after her, and caught her by the shoulder. She laughed hysterically, looking like she was suddenly having the time of her life. She pulled him by the arm, and dashed into the crowd. "_Come on_!" she cried, as the next song was about to play.

**Doing it right**

**Everybody will be dancing and will**

**Feeling it right**

**Everybody will be dancing and be**

**Doing it right**

**Everybody will be dancing and we'll be**

**Feeling alright**

**Everybody will be dancing to the -**

It was a dance-y tune, but slow and with a slow -but loud- beat. They had made their way into the center of the crowd yet again, reminiscent of hours ago, expect the song sounded slower than the last one they had danced to, and seemed more like a song the DJs would close their gig with. Jessie was smiling like she was having the time of her life, and he could already tell by her fun-filled dance moves that she had taken one sniff of the spray bottle too many. He ignored that for a while, allowing himself to calm down and dance, too.

**If you do it right**

**Let it go all night**

**Shadows on you break**

**Out into the light**

**If you lose your way tonight**

**That's how you know the magic's right**

**Doing it right**

**Everybody will be dancing and will**

**Feeling it right**

**Everybody will be dancing and be**

**Doing it right**

**Everybody will be dancing and we'll be**

**Feeling alright**

**Everybody will be dancing to the -**

"Hey, Master?" asked Jessie, dancing a little less complicated as she looked at him while she danced. He did the same, simultaneously dancing and talking to her. "Yes?" he asked, wondering what made her look so curious, yet so confused. "Can I ask you something?" she asked, sounding sheepish. "Of course!" he laughed, smiling.

**If you do it right**

**Let it go all night**

**Shadows on you break**

**Out into the light**

**If you do it right**

**Let it go all night**

**Shadows on you break**

**Out into the light**

**If you do it right**

**Let it go all night**

**Shadows on you break**

**Out into the light**

"Are you gay?"

If he had been eating or drinking something at the time, The Master would have begun to choke. He looked dazed, taking it all in. "**_What?!_**" he asked, looking at her. "**_No!_** _What gave you that impression?!'_

"Well, every time I'm around you, you always get_ flustered and you blush and you stutter an' stuff_...so _yeah_. I was guessing issues with not being attracted to women, and then being in close contact with one, you know?" she said, The Master doubting she'd remember anything about this conversation later, and tried to brush it aside. "So yeah- just wondering. _No biggie_" she said, going back to dancing, getting a little too close to him for comfort, but at the current time- The Master didn't care.

**If you lose your way tonight**

**That's how you know the magic's right**

**If you lose your way tonight**

**That's how you know the magic's right**

Data zipped around them, enjoying the rave as well, as Jessie and The Master danced until they didn't think they could stay upright- but kept dancing. So many DJs, songs, dances, and moments they'd never remember because of their tiredness, along with the chemicals in the air and spray bottles.

Oh, they were _so_ going to have a rave hangover in the morning.

**If**

**You**

**Lose**

**Your**

**Way**

**To-**

**-night**

**That's**

**How**

**You**

**Know**

**The**

**Magic's**

**Right.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Push to Shove (Chapter 36):**

**:3 Yuppers! The ideal Master would be a mix of a lot of actors, but mostly Benny and John Hamm (Don Draper from ****_Med Men_****), but out of everyone, Benny would be the most he's like. Except the voice, probably. I imagine him with a more high-strung, David Tennant voice, actually...ACTUALLY, the more I think of it, John Hamm is a pretty good rival to Benny on who'd be a better Master!**

**Guest (Chapter 36):**

**Calm down, Moriarty. Calm Down.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven- ****_A Bittersweet Goodbye & A Hefty Hangover_**

Waking up on hard concrete was the first sign something was wrong for The Master. He opened his eyes, adjusting to the rising sun. He propped himself up on his arms, realizing he was covered in glitter and sweat. Because he was so sweaty, almost every visible inch of his body was now somewhat coated in the glittery substance. He sat up, realizing the whole crowd had also passed out throughout the night. He instantly calculated that there must be a certain dosage limit of the purified air spray bottles, and that there must have been enough going that last night to cause everyone to overdose and pass out. He got up, walking awkwardly through the unconscious crowd, taking long strides foot-by-foot, stepping over human arms, tentacles, furry tails, scaly wings, and every other type of appendage imaginable.

He finally got to the stairs that led down to the beach, sitting down on them, only to see a blue box in the distance, with a female figure, a male figure, a small and giant dog figure silhouetted in the bright morning sunrise. He quickly realized he hadn't seen Jessie back the way he came. He broke into a run, more eager to see who the man was, rather than fearing for her safety. By the way they stood, and the way the large canine figure chased Data around, they appeared to be good friends. He finally got there after a few minutes, and was panting.

"Oh, hey Master! We've been looking for you!" said Jessie casually, gesturing to the man. "Troyan, this is The Master. Master, this is Troyan. He's part of the LARPer group I told you about." she said. The Master also noticed that she had changed into a pair of jean shorts, and a flowing white and mint green striped tank top that blew int the morning wind. He also noticed how Troyan took a slight step back, and his pupils dilated a tad at the use of his name. It was too small of a messup for Jessie to notice, but for a Timelord, it was in plain sight. The Master smiled, shaking hands with him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Troyan." he said, Troyan taken back by how nice the ex-villain was. "So, yeah.." began Jessie, changing the subject. "What brings you here, anyway."

"When Weebs came back, he looked...different." Troyan began. "_Bad_ different. Being a Arackaine trainer, I know what that means. Sometimes, some Arackaines are untrainable, and will bow to no one and be wild. Other times, they'll be your best friend and obey your every command. But there are a rare few who will train and become the best of the best, and will be the most obedient and the best behaved, and then they'll just..._change_. At the drop of a hat, they'll go from your best friend, to running off with a complete stranger. They change their mind- they choose their _own master_." he said sadly, looking up at them sheepishly, his eyes moving to Jessie. "He chose _you_, Jessie. I-I always knew that he would probably go rogue, but I-I never really planned on this being that day." He said, as Jessie quickly replied. "But, he's _yours_! _You_ should keep him- I've only known him for a _day_ now, and with Data coming on board now, we might not be able to care for _two_ pets!" she said, actually wanting Mr. Weebles to join them, but wanting Troyan to make the final call.

"He wasn't actually my top dog anyways...I have others that make my attachment to him incomparable. You take him...or he'll be miserable here for a long while." He said, backing away, and turning around to leave, Mr. Weebles not following. "Have a safe trip! Happy travels!"

They yelled goodbye back, but as soon as he was gone, Jessie looked to The Master. "Can we go swimming? I mean- once before we leave? _Please_?" she asked, her eyes pleading. The Master sighed, smiling as he gave in. "Alright, alright! One last time." And to be perfectly honest- he wanted to anyway.


	38. Chapter 38

**IT'S JULY 25TH.**

**YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?**

**5 MORE MONTHS UNTIL CHRISTMAS.**

**YOU KNOW WHAT IT ALSO MEANS?**

**5 MONTHS AND 2 DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY.**

**LET'S PLACE BETS ON IF I'LL STILL HAVE ENOUGH HALF-ASSED IDEAS TO WRITE THIS STORY BY THEN, AND DRINK EGGNOG.**

* * *

**Thanks .Fortune for favoriting!**

* * *

**Push to Shove (Chapter 37):**

**My Master is always a tie between John Simm and Eric Roberts...John Simm was the best to be a BRITISH Master, but if Doctor Who had been an American-based show, DAMN WOULD HAVE ERIC SEXY ROBERTS DONE A GREAT JOB. *old 90's picture of Eric Roberts shows up on computer and begins to drool in fangirl fashion***

**Guest (Chapter 37):**

**YES. WEEBLES BE COMIN' 'LONG.**

**ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 37):**

***didn't bother to re-read chapter***

**'wonder why' what?**

* * *

**Song used is Varúð by the amazing Icelandic band Sigur Rós. If you haven't listened to any music I've written in, at least listen to this one.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight- ****_Varúð_**

Within minutes, The Master was being pulled in by his collar into the ocean. Jessie had become about knee-deep in the churning, but not threatening, waves. "Come on!" she pleaded, pulling again, he made a gagging noise, grabbing at her hand to get her to loosen her grip. "Sorr-" before she could finish her apology, he had maneuvered out of her grip, and caught himself before falling into the calf-high water. His pants were already wet to about the knee, and Jessie noticed his legs were shaking, resembling a foal about to take its first step. "Are you-?" before she could finish, he had cut her off in a stern tone, trying to sound manly. "No! It's just- I haven't been in water besides a shower in this regeneration before..." he stammered, walking a little bit further, waiting as if something was going to come and pull him under.

"Don't lie to me." Jessie said flatly, looking at him with her intense eyes. "Okay," he said, sighing. "I'm pretty sure I suffer from a _tad bit_ of_ aquaphobia_ in this regeneration." He said, calmly walking a few steps towards her. She smiled, seeing he was taking a brave step into conquering his new-found, yet still paralyzing fear. Within a few seconds, he was right next to her. A few seconds more- they were about chest-deep in the water. Suddenly, the planet no longer wa vibrant to them. It reminded her of what Cape Cod would look like during winter, or a storm... or maybe both of the two combined. The beach was a dull tan color, looking grainy and rock-filled, and the sky was cloudy and grey, with the clouds that usually brought in snow back home- but it wasn't cold, yet the temperature had changed to a cooler 50-40 degrees Fahrenheit. The waves were now a dark navy blue, which was almost black. It was cloudy, making her unable to even see her midsection. "But you know, Jessie...' The Master, said, grabbing her arm. "What a great time to face fears." with that said, he dived down into the water, pulling her underneath the water with great force. The water felt somehow heavier than the old island sky blue waters, and it showed that it was, since Jessie and The Master sat underneath the waves by about four feet, and increasing as they dangled.

_Þrjú lagst út_

_Og reitum til alls tiðna_

_Út allt, allt út_

_Og kveikjum bálkerti_

_Og vindur undan frá_

_Sem hverlir orðnar múrar_

_Allt, allt út um allt_

_Og nóg beini er kalt_

_Drepur allt_

_Varúð_

_Varúð_

Suddenly, Jessie opened her eyes underneath the water to see The Master's vibrant turquoise eyes staring at her, his lips shut in a smile. His clothes added to the dark feel around them, as well as his even paler than usual skin, and black hair. But those eyes shone out into the darkness. In turn, he looked at her. Her short, auburn brown hair was cast in shadow, but still glinted in the rare trickles of light from the world above. Her eyes were an odd sea foam green crossed with baby powder blue shade, with gold around the edges, looking like they were two jade orbs. Her lips were pursed together as if it wasn't for the lack of air, she'd be smiled back, even opening his mouth to smile, not letting any water in. She took the chance he had did and smiled back, the ocean wiping away all her makeup, revealing freckles on her cheeks. He smiled even wider at them, and then embraced her with an underwater hug, holding her tight as he could, letting them rise to the surface.

_Útan liður í ísköld_

_Kveikjum varðeld, þá að komi kvöld_

_Og orðin bíðum bláköld_

_Við reisum aftur á sifurskjól_

_Og vindur undan frá_

_Sem hverlir orðnar múrar_

_Allt, allt út um allt_

_Þarna lá þúsund fall_

_Og dregur all_

_Varúð_

_Varúð_

_Varúð_


	39. Chapter 39

**I would just like to post a fun fact here that yes, in fact, so far everywhere The Master and Jessie have adventured off to have been inspired by, yes, you guessed it- music.**

**Bulgruvia was inspired by my front lawn in springtime (well, as of the 14th it will no longer be my lawn, but okay.) but also by a lot of classical music (too much to go by name, actually.) But a lot of Harry Potter soundtracks (especially the Deathly Hallows Part 1 for when I was writing the dark, suspenseful scenes.) and some free songs from when iTunes gave you 10 free songs if it was your first time downloading iTunes (do they still do that?)**

**The Planet of the Nightmares was heavily inspired by VNV Nation. As you know, VNV's song "Space & Time" is the reason behind the title of this fanfic. Specifically, their album ****_Judgement_**** inspired the mood, but the album art also gave me the idea of a deserted dark wasteland. And to be even MORE specific, the song "Testament" off the album was the original inspiration for that planet.**

**Glowvarnia was a jumble of Electronic, Indie Rock, and the Indie Pop sub-genre. Glowvarnia as a whole (not the raves) were inspired by ****_specifically _****"Angels" by The XX, "Punching In A Dream" by The Naked and Famous, and the big inspiration: "Time To Pretend" by MGMT.**

**The only person who knows what's happening next is Mizu and I, but I'll give you a hint (using musical artists, genres, and albums! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ✧****) : Parov Stellar, The Great Gatsby Soundtrack, and Electro-Swing.**

* * *

**Congrats on the fic reaching 100+ reviews! Thank you to everyone who's helped make this happen, and PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I don't think you guys realize how much I enjoy hear feedback, and replying to it. Even just a generic "Another great chapter, I can't wait to see what's next!" can sometimes be the highlight of my day, AND my inspiration to write! ****(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

******Chapter One of Rise & Fall has an auto-delete day of tomorrow in my Doc Manager.**

******I've been writing this thing for 89 days.**

******God I need a life.**

* * *

******Thank you to PhylaTimeLord for favoriting, Snapping Wortfowl for following, and ihatejackforst (shoutout to her- not a big fan of him in RoTG, either.) for favoriting and following! You guys are awesome! :D (*trying not to use ****(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ✧** in every single A/N*)

* * *

******PhylaTimeLord (Chapter 38):**

******Glad you're enjoying it, sweetie! :) It's nice to see appreciative people like you come out of the ****woodwork! Anywho, the link is in my bio!**

**MissWhoniverse12 (Chapter 38):**

**Yes, this IS the part. Thank you miss pre-recorded audience. :)**

**Snapping Wortfowl (Chapter 3):**

**Yeah, I fucked up...but I'm too lazy to go change it. :/**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 38):**

**IF YOU WERE THINKING _TO SEE HER IN WET CLOTHES_ THEN YOU HIT THE NAIL ON THE HEAD, MISSY. **

**BUT HE'LL NEVER ADMIT IT. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine- _The Hair Issue_**

Jessie sat in the doorway of the TARDIS, which was perched on a nearby beachside cliff. Apparently they had hit an area of water far out enough that some deposits of chemicals in the deep ocean that interfered with the components of the atmosphere and the city, creating the cold, dark waters, along with the rare phenomena they had seen. According to what The Master had mumbled when they swam back to shore, cold and soaking wet -but getting warmer as the climate did as they neared the shore- it was called the mare symphoniæ, or 'sea symphony', if translated from Latin. It apparently was a rare chemical reaction that caused natural music to be created from the depths of the ocean. Jessie replayed they magical moment of the song from under the sea as she sat on the towel, running her fingers through her long hair.

Wait a second- _long hair_?

"Oh my God-_ Master_!" she shrieked, The Master running in as soon as he heard her voice call distressfully. He had been in the hallway, walking to another room to grab a piece of equipment for something he had planned for Data later on. The tone of her voice had put him on edge, suddenly becoming protective of the human girl as he ran for her. "Yes? What is it?!" he said urgently, wondering if she was hurt in someway. His eyes were wide, turquoise orbs almost paralyzed that way with the fear of her being hurt.

"My hair!" she said, panicking. The Master rolled his eyes. "Jessie! When there's you screaming like you just saw a ghost, I actually expect to see something Ghostbusters-worthy out here when I finally get to you! Not you having a field day about your appearance!" he said, trying to get the point across. She glared at him, pointing to her shoulder-length hair. "No, I understand perfectly. Apparently when someone's hair grows inches within less than three days, you don't give a damn and go about your business- no questions asked." she sneered, watching as The Master's face turned bright red.

"Umm...yes. Funny you should mention your hair..." he said, waiting for the firestorm of rage after he told her. "Well, you see- you woke up multiple times in the TARDIS before, right?' he asked, receiving a nod in reply.

"Well, you weren't just out for a few _hours_. You were out for..." he said, stopping as she interrupted with a snap of "well, _what_?"

"Umm- maybe a few _days_..." he said, feeling a hand drag him towards a sitting room of the TARDIS. "You sit here. When I come back, you have a_ lot_ of explaining to do."

* * *

**Sorry for the short shitty filler chapter- I promise the good stuff is on the way! **


	40. Chapter 40

**I would like to apologize of last night's good A/N and shit chapter. I just needed to post something and feel accomplished, since I was having a bad day.**

* * *

**A heads up for the rest of the week- POSSIBLE LIMITED UPDATES. **

**Monday- County Fair**

**Tuesday- Prepare for sister returning from almost a month in England**

**Wednesday- ? (Possibly County Fair)**

**Thursday- County Fair**

**Friday- Misc. Appointments**

**Saturday- County Fair**

* * *

**Also, I've been wondering if you'd guys like a whole fic with oneshots from the story. Mizu suggested/requested it (she's my beta reader for those), and I was wondering if you guys wanted one. NONE OF THE STORIES WOULD BE CANON. Please let me know in the reviews!**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 39):**

**Oh, don't worry. If I do the whole oneshot thing, I'll make sure to put a bathing suit chapter in for your enjoyment. :)**

**Fangirlofthe21st (Guest) (Chapter 39):**

**YAY, new reviewer! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧*****:･ﾟ✧**

**In the words of John De Lancie's best animated character: "You'll find out in good time!" :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty- ****_Questions_**

The Master sat in the chair of the sitting room, almost paralyzed with fear. Why was _he_, and all-powerful Timelord, let alone a man, be so afraid of the judgement of a _human woman_? Sure, he respected humans, along with females, and didn't think of them as of lower status, but he was a grown man! He sighed, laying his head back into the rich maroon velvet of the tall-backed chair. _It's like she's my wife..._ he thought, sitting his lips stressfully as he closed his eyes briefly. Waiting for her to take a quick 5-minute shower and change was enough time to get him panicked. Why hadn't he told her sooner? Why was she so upset that she just slept through a day or two- days in which nothing happened? Those, along with many other questions ran through his mind as he waited, eventually subconsciously drumming on the arm of the chair to the background noise of the drums in his head.

Finally, Jessie walked into the room. She was now wearing a pair of old blue jeans that were faded and torn, along with a plain white shirt, with a red collar and sleeves that ended right above her elbows. He also took note that her hair was incredibly darker, now a dark brown, almost on the lines of being black like his, -"Yes, I used to dye my hair" she added when she walked in- and she also only wore socks, implying she was feeling more at home in the TARDIS by the day.

"Well, first thing's first, _Master-ino_. _Why was I out for days at a time_?" he said, narrowing her eyes, her voice still remaining happy. The Master proceeded to turn to her, scratching the back of his neck. "You're body isn't used to time travel, alternate universes, and all the running and stress that you were put under, so when you finally got to bed, your body went into overdrive and pretty much knocked you out for a few days." he said flatly, rattling off the information. "Is that..._dangerous_?" she asked, concerned. "No, not at all. My kind don't sleep as much as humans do, and even I was asleep more than usual." he added, as she abruptly changed the subject, going on to the next question.

"You said back when we first met Data, when he was interrogating you and everything, that this-" she gestured to the whole TARDIS itself, "-is stolen. Explanation, maybe?" The Master glanced off to the right for a second, finally making eye contact with her."Well, right before we met, I stole it...from a certain...friend...enemy..._frienemy_." he said, thinking of what to call The Doctor. "It's a long story, and that's all you need to know right now."

"Now, I only have one question for_ now_." she began, his shoulders loosening with relief. "_Why_?" she asked, eyes lighting up with curiosity. He raised an eyebrow in reply. "'Why' what?" He said, completely confused. "Why did you choose me?"

The Master stood up, motioning to end the conversation. Fumbling with his jacket, he looked downwards, not wanting to look at her as he spoke. He walked off, saying as he walked out of the room and into the hallway:

"Because, Jessie: Sometimes when people try to save others, they end up saving a _lot_ more than they though in the process."

* * *

**Also, I hope you guys realize I wait until 3 reviews to post chapters. I only got 2 on chapter 39, but since it was so shitty, I need to redeem myself. Side note- I'm thinking of changing it to 4 or 5 per chapter. **

**So all you Guests, those who follow/favorite and are silent, and those people who disappeared after a while *glares at Author in the TARDIS, Mathlete123, and others*:**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you to Dragon2323 for favoriting!**

* * *

**Replying to reviews?**

**AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT.**

* * *

**FUN FACT: This chapter is NOT because of the batshit-crazy new Season 3 trailer. Again, another Mizu idea from about a month or so ago.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty One- ****_The Case of the British Detective Show_**

"You're telling me you're _how_ many years old, and you haven't watched _Sherlock_?" asked a flabbergasted Jessie later that evening. The were in a different living room in the TARDIS this time- with it's dark chocolate brown wood flooring, comfy black couch, which was also unusually long compared to the usual 3-seat couch, and two leather chairs on each side, all surrounding a black coffee table.

"An alien _never_ reveals his age," began The Master slyly. He sat down on one end of the couch, now wearing black sweatpants and a white shirt. He crossed his legs, and sat down, carrying two cups and a plate of oreos. "_Dude_!" she said, looking like a kid in a candy store at the sight of the plate. "How'd you know I loved oreos?!" she said, almost jumping from her seat. She was wearing gray cropped sleep pants that came up to below her knee, and an old faded Batman shirt. She was flicking channels before The Master had come in and started the whole conversation, and she was getting pretty creeped out at some of the channels she had stumbled upon. One was some planet's live government feed, which apparently liked executing people on live TV, making her think of it as if it was the norm back on Earth- with politicians hanging or shooting criminals on the steps of The Capitol.

"Actually, I didn't-" he said, putting the plate between them. "- I'm a_ huge_ fan of them, so I got them, and I was going to see if you liked them, too." he said, handing a cup of what appeared to be milk to her, taking the other one for himself. "Try it." he encouraged, using the distraction to take control of the remote. "Hey!" she scolded, "If I try this...can I show you Sherlock? Will you at least watch an _episode_?" she asked, pretending that it wasn't just a cup of ordinary milk. "I promise." said The Master, preoccupied with channel surfing. "_Alrighty_ then!" she said, taking a sip of the liquid. She then realized that it wasn't milk. It was like milk- but so much sweeter! It reminded her of cream, sugar, cool whip, and powdered sugar combined, and somehow made the flavor of milk. "Oh my god- this is _delicious_! What is it?" she asked, putting down the cup and grabbing the remote back, changing the channel to the on-demand setting, turning to some type of alien version on Netflix. She searched for Sherlock, finding the desired episode, _A Study in Pink_. "It's milk from a mammal called an Eveeonia. It lives on a planet in the same star system as Glovarnia, and it's famous for its booming metropolis and it's Eveenoia milk, but it's called _Moon Milk_ but the natives." He explained, only receiving a slight nod from Jessie, her eyes glued to the screen.

The Master rolled his eyes at how intensely she was watching the blank screen, waiting for the show to begin. With that said, he heard gunshots and the sounds of war as images of 21st-century warfare flashed across the screen. Surprised due it it's sudden blast of sound, he had jumped a bit, letting out a high-pitched yelp. He turned red in the face as Jessie laughed, covering her mouth to try to hide it. He grabbed an oreo, shoving it into his mouth, trying to distract him from more possible surprises along the way.

"Hey, I just noticed something!" announced Jessie, looking from his chest to his legs and back upwards again, finally making eye contact with him. "You're finally in _casual_ clothes!" she said, scooting over towards him. The Master felt her breaking his comfort zone, and was about to tell her that she had just then invaded his personal bubble, but she grabbed him, hugging him tight as John Watson limped across the screen as the show went onwards. Taken back by the action, he reminded as stiff as a board. 'I never got to thank you." she said, letting go of him, but resting next to him afterwards. "I thought about what you said earlier," she said to him, both of them intensely watching the screen. "-and it took awhile for me to finally decipher it, but I _finally_ got it." This made The Master blush furiously. He wished she hadn't have done that! He wanted it to be a mystery forever- or at least for a while! Jessie didn't even bother to finish her sentence, and just laid next to him, watching Sherlock.

And neither of them could have been happier.


	42. Chapter 42

**PETER CAPALDI EITHER LOOKS LIKE MR. BURNS, COLONEL SANDERS, OR A STALKER IN ALMOST EVERY PICTURES OF HIM ON GOOGLE IMAGES.**

**SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY MOFFAT PICKED THIS CREEPER.**

**I DON'T LIKE HIM.**

***hits Moffat with a rolled-up newspaper* Bad, Moffat! BAD!**

* * *

** Thank you to DrakesGirl 5 for favoriting and following! You're awesome! :D**

* * *

** IloveThisStory (Guest) (Chapter 41):**

**Yes, I too am excited to the point of tears! (Johnstache...that is all I'm going to say.)**

**Also, if your name is a coded message- Thank you, sweetie! It truly means a lot! :D**

**DrakesGirl5 (Chapter 11):**

**Yes, back when this story in GoogleDocs didn't take me five minutes to scroll to the bottom on the mobile app, I used to write countless paragraphs of just details for the story at obscene hours of the late evening and early morning. Know ALL of you know why these have become to crappy! -And yes, I just HAD to do that and add that phrase in there! :)**

**DrakesGirl5 (Chapter 10):**

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN.**

**DrakesGirl5 (Chapter 5):**

**Really? You think it's that good? THANK YOU! :D**

**And yes, I HAVE gotten that question a lot recently, and I'll say this: ****_eventually_****.**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 41):**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!**

**WHO WILL I HAVE TO REVIEW MY STORIES WHEN NO ONE ELSE DOES?**

**LunatheHedgehog1 (Guest) (Chapter 40):**

**As you can see in my reply to DrakesGirl, The Doctor will show up ****_eventually_****. I haven't written enough adventures of Jessie and The Master to get a good enough friendship and trust between each other for The Doctor to show up and pretty much say "party's over, kids!" (Heh, I might just have to use that when the time comes...)**

**I hope you're having fun back home in Canada (or also known as the most Americans- that place where moose, beavers, maple syrup, and Justin Beiber are found in abundance. Eh.) (Oh god did I just say "eh"? NOPENOPENOPENOPE I WANT MY OHIO ACCENT BACK-), and I'm glad all these lovely chapters waiting for you were a nice surprise! :3**

**NotQuiteTimeLord (Guest) (Chapter 40):**

**WHOA- HOLD IT. **

**YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU DEVOTED A FEW STRAIGHT HOURS TO READING WHAT I WRITE.**

**RIGHT?**

**YOU DESERVE A MEDAL. OR A TROPHY. OR ONE OF THOSE COUPONS FOR A FREE PIZZA HUT KIDS PIZZA LIKE I USED TO GET WHEN I WAS A KID FOR MAKING HONOR ROLL IN ELEMENTARY.**

**P.S. Oh, sweetie. You have NO IDEA how much I'm ALREADY "acting" on the (as coined by Mizu, AKA ILove2HearULaugh-) Jester subject, and how much I PLAN on acting on in the future. If you love those too together, you might as well stick around for a LONG, LONG TIME! *is totally ****_not_**** getting you to sell your FanFiction-reading soul to me whatsoever***

**OminousDuckFoot (Guest) (Chapter 40):**

**AND WE HAVE ANOTHER WINNER! *hands you a medal for reading this for prolonged amounts of time***

**Huh, so I'm not the only one with low-tech grandparents? SWEET! :D**

**I hope you had fun there! :)**

**The Author in the TARDIS (Chapter 40):**

***flips table* EVENTUALLY. **

**THIS WILL BE THE THIRD REVIEW IN THIS CHAPTER THAT HAS ASKED THAT, SO JUST READ THE OTHERS FOR MORE INFO.**

**Dragon2323 (Chapter 19):**

**Five Guys is a rip-off. You have to pay FOR the fries, even though you order a MEAL? As soon as I saw that I left without buying anything and went to the local burger joint. I only like Sonic for the Tots and Shakes. :/**

**Fangirlofthe21st (Guest) (Chapter 40):**

**KOSCHEI x THETA**

**BEST FRIENEMIES FOREVER.**

* * *

**Apparently Peter Capaldi is known for saying fuck a lot.**

**Correction- CAPALDI IS BEST DOCTOR.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Two- _Sleepyhead_**

Not even half-way through the episode, The Master slowly felt Jessie's weight being put on him more and more. First, she had drowsily rested her head on his arm, then his shoulder, then he felt her head move from off of his shoulder and onto his chest. Finally, by the end of the first episode, Jessie's head was now resting peacefully in his lap, her arm draped over her head, laying on the armrest.

Though he'd never admit it out loud- The Master felt a little too comfortable for his liking. The sheer fact that the relaxing aspect had more intensity than the awkward aspect was enough to drive him to the point of trying to get her laying on the other side of the couch. He didn't want to wake her up and tell her to move- for how long she had been without sleep, she needed every minute she could get- so he slowly lifted his body, naturally making her rise, too, since half of her was now sprawled on top of him. She shifted in her sleep, moving upwards on The Master's chest, one hand now on his shoulder. He made a quiet grunt of frustration as he tried again, only having Jessie move more of her body onto him as he tried over and over.

Finally, he let out one pitiful sigh of defeat, vowing to try one more time in vain. He tried, now using his one free hand to help lift her to the side and put her down on the other part of the couch. Instead, her hand grabbed his, and kept a hold of it tight. The Master felt his cheeks become warm, instantly knowing he was blushing. She turned over in her sleep, now making her half-sitting half-lying in The Master's lap, her head leaning against his chest.

The Master hadn't even been in his new body for a month yet, and with all the running around since day one- he still hadn't gotten used to it. But he knew one thing for sure- he was _definitely_ a little socially awkward. He found physical contact, like hugging, touching, kissing, and the like- to be somewhat taboo and awkward. Besides that, he knew he already had a problem being around women. He incident with the creatures back on Glowvarnia proved it.

To his surprise, something was weird with his newfound oddities and what they did to his personality. Even though he had flinched at first, he now felt relaxed and calm with the feeling of Jessie's sleeping body next to him. He also noticed he was highly observant now, since he could hear the soft breathing of the female human, along with the not-as-soft noises she made in her sleep. At first it started him, yet again feeling embarrassed, but now he found it cute that such a dainty creature made such dainty noises. He looked down at her, and smiled to himself- realizing the sounds she made when her mouth opened in her sleep sounded like a dove cooing.

When he finally got the chance, he slowly moved downwards on the couch, her body cooperating for once and moving along with him. He rested his head on the armrest, grabbing a blanket from the ground with one hand,and scooping up Jessie and pulling her up towards him with the other. He wrapped both of them in the blanket, still holding her protectively, as if to say to a nonexistent person _'she's mine, and only mine!'_. Then, it hit him for a brief moment. _Was he territorial for Jessie? Did he want her to be his girl?_

He quickly shrugged the idea off, reassuring himself, blaming it on the fact that she had just fallen asleep on him and not let him up. He now went back to watching Sherlock, not at all disturbed by the need for sleep throughout the rest of the late evening and early morning hours.

* * *

**HEY GUYS:**

**NO NEW CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS.**

**HAVE FUN!**


	43. Chapter 43

**How many reviews on chapter 40? a lot.**

**YEAH BITCHES.**

**I KNEW YOU GUYS COULD DO IT. *fist pump of victory***

* * *

**Lepardlover (Guest) (Chapter 31):**

**Congradulations! You're the second person to unscramble the code! *gives you cake* :D**

**Lepardlover (Guest) (Chapter 42):**

**"How Capaldi Stole Christmas"-ASDFJKL; I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING.**

**BUT WITH THAT BEARD HE LOOKS LIKE COLONEL SANDERS.**

**"Hey ya'll wanna come in mah' TARDIS and have some finga' lickin' good Kentucky Fried Chicken?"**

**Put to Shove (Chapter 42):**

**Okay, as you see in the reply above- COLONEL SANDERS.**

**Second- NO. NOT JEFF BRIDGES. NOT MY KEVIN FLYNN. *cuddles chibi Kevin Flynn***

**(because once you enter the TRON fandom, you NEVER. EVER. GET OUT.)**

**The Author in the TARDIS (Chapter 42):**

**Yuppers. **

**Master's TOTALLY in denial.**

** Dragon2323 (Chapter 42):**

**Now, a word from the new Doctor, Peter Capaldi:**

**"Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck fuckery fuckeroo. Fucking fucker fuck."**

**((FUN FACT: "Fuck" is the most versatile word in the English language.))**

**FangirlOfThe21st (Guest) (Chapter 42):**

***noms on cookie* thankyoooooooooooooooooou**

** PredatorOfTheDaleks (Chapter 42):**

**Honey, in an AU they're already married with kids. I think your wished will be granted here.**

**Guest Who (Guest) (Chapter 1):**

**Aye-aye, Capn'!**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 42):**

**YAY WIFI!**

**Yeah- it was sweet to write him being so cute and awkward. There's gonna be a _lot_ of times in the future of this fic where he's cold and serious, and pretty much locks Jessie out of the warm and fuzzy side- so get it while it lasts!**

**Protagonist Of Life (Chapter 42):**

**No, it's not! YOU'RE SUPER-awesmazingtastic for reviewing! :D**

**Besttentacruel (Guest) (Chapter 42):**

**Glad you enjoyed it! :D**

** raggedymadness (Chapter 40):**

**ZOMG YOUR USERNAME. HOW WAS THAT NOT TAKEN ALREADY. HOW.**

**NO. MY KOSCHEI. *takes him back and hisses, slowly sliding underneath bed***

** raggedymadness (Chapter 42):**

**I want you to know that I have your two reviews saved in a special folder on my FanFiction Gmail for when I'm feeling down and don't want to write. :3**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Three- _The All-Nighter (What I Like About You)_**

The Master laid next to Jessie the entire night, her face nuzzled into her chest. He had one arm wrapped around her the entire time, the other occasionally moving from its spot on the armrest to change the episode every hour or so. To his demise, it was only two in the morning by the time he finished the first three episodes and was already a good portion through the fourth, due to the fact when Jessie had fallen asleep on him, he had paused it so he could move her sleeping body.

Like he had noted before, his new body was _not_ the kind for physical contact, let alone having a female asleep right next to him. Well, more like_ on him_. He contemplated what he had just thought for a moment, especially referring to Jessie as just '_a female_'. It felt a little rude, yet he knew he couldn't get too close to Jessie. He just_ couldn't_.

He knew why he had taken Jessie in the first place. She would have _died_ if it wasn't for him. He _saved_ her- nothing _more_, nothing _less_. He took her along to give her a _new perspective on life_, _not_ to give her a _nice warm body to sleep next to at night_! He shouldn't have let this happen. He should have kept his guard up more. He should have made it clear that he was her _guide_, not her _best friend_, not her_ boyfriend_, not _anything_. He realized he had been thinking for a while, the theme music on the episode selection screen starting over for a fifth time.

He looked down at Jessie sadly, knowing he must put some distance between them, and the fact that they were both getting a little too friendly with each other without even trying. _It's for the best...if she even did like me for more than a companion, she'd despise me after knowing what I've done._ he thought to himself. He looked down again, seeing Jessie subconsciously snuggle into him in her sleep. _Well,_ he thought,_ no time to put his guard up like tomorrow!_

He nuzzled his face in her hair, smelling deep, fragrant scents of mango and peach. He smirked to himself, finding the scents very pleasant- taking note that he enjoyed the scents of tropical fruits in his new body. He closed his eyes, taking a second to seize the moment. He could hear her breathing, which was almost -if not totally- inaudible to humans, but he was glad he could hear it -being a Timelord and all- for sentimental reasons. He felt her chest rise and fall slowly as she slept, making him feel relaxed and calm as he listened to the rhythm. He smiled to himself as he noticed the warmth she was giving off, as his body did the same. What did the humans call it? Oh, yes-_ body heat_. It was a term often used when a couple wanted to sleep near each other, usually using the excuse that their external body temper was lower than usual, or possibly that they weren't using an excuse, and were just very cold. In this case, The Master knew that one- they _weren't_ a couple, and two- it was just a _natural occurrence_ of both of their bodies sharing heat.

With that last thought, The Master finally gave up for that early morning to keep his guard up when it came to Jessie. He used his free hand to play the next episode of Sherlock, then bringing it down towards her, now holding Jessie with both hands, and lightly kissed her hair in one final _pure-impulse_ act before he was focused on the TV screen yet again.

* * *

**No 'review limit until the next chapter'. I think you guys will do JUST FINE. ;)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Everything here was written Friday night, so take it all with a grain of salt if I refer to what I did "tonight".**

* * *

**Thanks to raggedymadness for following and favoriting, you're awesome! :D**

* * *

** Protagonist Of Life (Chapter 43):**

**He's been watching a Sherlock marathon for the past few chapters... ? :/**

******Guest Who (Guest) (Chapter 43):**

*******gives you cake* YOU CAUGHT THE REFERENCE!**

**Dragon2323 (Chapter 43):**

**NO. YOU MUSN'T HAVE A HEART ATTACK.**

**BUT SERIOUSLY. CAPALDI PONY. I LOVE YOU FOR THAT IDEA. EITHER YOU'RE A BRONY TOO AND I NEVER KNEW IT OR YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS TO MAKE MY DAY- BUT I DON'T CARE I LOVE IT ASDFJLK-**

_**It was a pleasant, perfectly peaceful day in the town of Ponyville. Celestia's sun was shining, Fluttershy's birds were singing, and everypony was a content as could be. As everypony's day went on as usual, Twilight Sparkle, a witty purple unicorn, and her assistant- the amazing dragon known as Spike, walked amoung them. "New quills from Sofas & Quills?" asked Twilight, her eyes rolling back to look at the baby dragon of her back, who was writing on a checklist. "Check!" replied the dragon happily. "New parchment for my letters to Princess Celestia?" "Check!" "Sweet non-alcoholic caffeinated cider from AppleJack for late study nights, and the new books?" "AJ's cider- books- check, and double check!" **_

_**"HIYA TWILIGHT!" said a voice right in Twilight's ear, making her jump multiple feet into the air in fright. "Pinkie! Don't do that!" she scolded. "Opps! Sorry! But I just HAD to get your attention! I have to tell you what I just did!" he said, giggling as she jumped up and down with excitement. "Hold it- clam down, Pinkie!" Twilight said, using a hoof to bring her pink friend back down to ground level. "NOW, tell me about what you did." she said calmly.**_

_**"Well, you know that pony with the blue box? Doctor Whooves -slash- Time Turner?" she asked excitedly. Twilight nodded, seeing a dark-coated male pony in a tophat and bowtie who went by that name at a royal benefit in Canterlot once. "Well, Rainbow Dash dared me to prank somepony with my party canon, so I sneaked up on him and blasted it, and the funniest thing EVER happened!" she said, snorting with laughter as she tried to speak. "And he was SO shocked, apparently HE had these confetti bombs on him that bursted gold confetti! It was a whole cloud of it, too! And when he came out, he looked totally different! He was a unicorn- and older, too. I think you might wanna check it out..." she trailed off, suddenly becoming serious.**_

_**"Pinkie, don't worry about it!" reassured Twilight, walking off as she finished the story. "I heard the jokes shop the next street over was giving out free sampled of this new "Changeling Dust" that changes ponies appearances for gags. No harm, no foul!"**_

_**Meanwhile, on the other size of the town square, an older grey unicorn held his hoof at an angle -also known as "the hoof", equivalent to "the finger" for races of creature with fingers- at a stallion pulling a cab cart along, which almost hit him."WHAT THE BUCK YOU MOTHERBUCKING IDIOT! I'M BUCKIN' WALKIN' 'ERE!" it cried angrily. The cab didn't stop, leaving a trail of dust behind it. The stallion walking pushed past other ponies, trying to get away from all the hustle and bustle in the town. "Buckin' watch it!" he hissed at a mare carrying flowers. "Watch where the buck you're goin'!" he called when another pony walked in front of him. He let out a huff of air, silently praying he could get back to the TARDIS and see what this new regeneration had in store for him, before he beat the hell out of some of these technicolor horses in rage.**_

****** raggedymadness (Chapter 43):**

******NO. DON'T DIE ON ME. *preforms CPR***

**raggedymadness (Chapter 41):**

**I use GoogleDocs, and the app companion of it, GoogleDrive.**

****** Guest (Chapter 43):**

*******happily eats cookies***

******To be perfectly honest, if it wasn't for what you had just said, I wouldn't have thought that English wasn't your native language. You speak/write it better than people I know in real life, -who have LIVED in the US for their entire life, mind you- be honest- CONGRATS! :D  
**

** FangirlOfThe21st (Guest) (Chapter 43):**

**He was ACTUALLY going to watch MLP at first, but SOMEONE *glares at Mizu* thought I'd loose respect as a writer for doing it and persuaded me to do something else. *keeps glaring***

******Guest (Chapter 43):**

******OH GOD YES.**

******"I'm just...THERE'S SOMETHING IN MY EYE OKAY JESSIE I JUST HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS AND HE LOVED JOHN AND JOHN LOVED HIM AND WHY DID HE DO THAT?! *sobs*"**

**************MissWhoniverse12 (Chapter 43):**

***************grips glass bottle so hard that it shatters***

***************psycho smile***

**************HOW MANY TIMES.**

**************DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE.**

**************THAT THE DOCTOR WILL COME EVENTUALLY.**

**************AND JUST TO SIT TIGHT AND ENJOY THE RIDE.**

***************hisses like an animal and hide sunder bed***

****** Push to Shove (Chapter 43):**

**Really? It was a good movie? :/**

**********PhylaTimeLord (Chapter 41):**

**********:| This chapter has nothing to do with- wait,_ what_?**

****** Lepardlover (Guest) (Chapter 43):**

******I've thought about throwing something like that in there, but something less paradox-y, and more parody. If I ever used it, it'd be called Doctor When, about an alien called The Professor who travels in his walk-in ATM machine box through time to points in history and saves people.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Four- _The Dream_**

It was another nightmare- but this time: it was even_ worse_ than the last.

_She was running again, but now the setting had changed a bit. It reminded her of when she tour the Ohio statehouse when she was in 7th grade on her field trip to Columbus: big, fancy, detailed -yet so plain at the same time-, and appeared to have some big connection to government. The floors, walls, and even ceiling were white marble. Even though it had the streaky grey veins through it, they were hardly noticeable,only stopping at the pure shimmering gold crown molding at the bottom and top of the walls, which were at least twenty to thirty feet high at the minimum. Long, flag-like tapestries hung along the walls in crimson with golden tassels and trim, with symbols that were apparently some intricate code of symbols. She glanced at one as she ran past, only seeing a jumble of circles and other circular designs. She smelled the scent of smoke behind her, and could see the shadows of the amber flames bouncing off the marble hallway from about ten yards behind her._

_She dared to take one look back, suddenly seeing another body behind her, running along with her. To her shock, it was The Master. His hair was curlier than usual, but in an oily, frizzy state of him being too preoccupied to tend to it. His suit jacket and pants were ripped into wide holes in numerous places, and stains of what was unmistakably dried blood and ash littered his clothes and skin. His large hands grabbed her, pulling her back a few feet, not to sabotage her and throw her back to die in the fire, but for his own reassurance and comfort The Master himself was not going to die._

_They now ran alongside each other, The Master's long legs taking humungous strides, which went hand-in-hand with Jessie's smaller steps, yet hers had a spring to them that propelled her forward to meet his pace. He picked up the pace, now a few inches in front of her. He then turned his head, looking back at her with wide turquoise eyes, the flames behind them reflecting in his fear-filled eyes. His mouth moved, but the speed of sound appeared to slow, so it came to her at random intervals in bits of sound._

_"We don't have much time..."_

_"I don't think we're going to make it..."_

_"There's something I needed to tell you-"_

_as his mouth moved to explain, Jessie eagerly awaiting what he had to say, he turned a sharp corner, their current path blocked by another fire in front of them. To her horror, she didn't swerve in time, sliding on the marble floors- straight into the flames._

Jessie awoke in fear as she noticed the comforting warmth of unknown objects all around her. Once she realized, one of them was alive and breathing, her arms instinctively grabbed onto it, and she held it in her grasp like it was the last person on earth. She opened her eyes, seeing it was a wide-eyed Master, and she looked straight at him, realizing both of them were snuggled up together on the couch. "I'm still dreaming,_ aren't I_?" she asked slowly, receiving only a silent stare from the Timelord. Taking his silence as an affirmative gesture, she laid back down next to him, closing her eyes without another word. As she did so, she instantly fell back to sleep, the nightmares no longer plaguing her for the time being.

It was about 3:30 in the morning now, The Master mumbling "_Humans_..." in a quite degrading tone while questioning what had just happened with Jessie in his mind. He shrugged it off, throwing it into the continuously growing pile of things he didn't understand about humans. He had finished all the episodes of Sherlock, mumbling "He kills himself." about forty-five minutes through the last episode, and sure enough- that character was dead. He was now Sherlock-worthy bored, since he currently had the choice of either watching the Glovarian rave music channel, or the Pangdesklian Home Shopping Network. He didn't dare switch to the Glovarian channel, knowing the loud techno music would wake up anyone within a twenty-mile radius. So instead, he changed to PHSN, finding out that severed Praveen limbs were a Pangdesklian delicacy the hard way, and promptly sat up, finally moving Jessie to the other side of the couch, shutting the TV off, and walking out of the room so he could go gag. After a few moments of composing himself in the restroom, he found his sickly feeling had been relieved, and that he was more wide awake than ever, and now had nothing to do whatsoever. It was now almost four in the morning -which he noted as an unusual hour for humans to be up- and he was alone.

He suddenly heard the whirr of the TARDIS from the console room, and was suddenly intrigued. It shouldn't have been making that noise...it was almost if it had-

"No...it can't be..." said The Master, running from the bathroom to the console room in his pajamas, not even looking at the actual console. and opened the doors wide, only to reveal a black early morning city corner in the pouring rain, warm yellow light reflecting from a 24-hour diner diagonal from him on the street.

* * *

******Yay longer chapter!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you to madmaninabox for favoriting and following- you're great! :D**

* * *

**DOUBLE UPDATE NIGHT FTW!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Five- ****_Revelations_**

"Jessie!"

She turned in her sleep, wrapping herself further in the warmth of the blanket she had shared only a few hours ago with a certain Timelord.

"Hello?! _Jessie_!"

She mumbled "let me sleep." to the voice, not even moving or opening her eyes to reply, her sentence sounding more like _"vets Bri's sheep"_ when it finally came out of her mouth. She rolled onto her side, falling further and further back into the peaceful blackness of sleep.

"_**OI! JESSIE! GET YOUR ARSE OUTA' BED AN' GET YOURSELF 'WAKE!**_" the voice of none other than The Master screeched in one final attempt to wake Jessie, his accent showing a little more than usual. Jessie jumped at his voice, popping out of her blanket cocoon. "I'm awake! _I'm awake_!" she replied, sounded frantic, not wanting him to yell at her again. She opened her eyes as she unraveled the blanket, finding The Master standing in front of her, greeting her with a "_Mornin'_!".To her shock, he wasn't angry like he had sounded. Instead, he was cheery, saying "_Now_ that I have your attention..." as he shoved a Special K strawberry pastry crisp packet at her face.

"Eat _this_, get _up_, get _out of the blanket_, and meet_ me_ in the console room because _I have something to show you_!" he said, sounding like he was trying his best not to tell her, but it was almost irresistible.

Jessie nodded as he joyfully walked out of the room with a spring in his step. She unwrapped the packet, taking out the first of the two pastries. She shoved it into her mouth whole, chewing away. She let her mind daydream as she imagined all the possibilities of what he had to show her. She had already assumed what he had to show her in the console room was a new world outside their door- quite literally.

She then proceeded to think of their adventures like a TV show, maybe with some type of_ Fairly-Odd-Parents-meets-Adventure-Time style_ of animation, with an opening theme to "Who Needs You" by The Orwells, consisting of The Master and Jessie opening various doors, showing adventures. The two of them in Indiana Jones outfits, running away from a huge boulder hurtling toward them, Jessie as a female Luke Skywalker battling the evil Darth Master, The Master a curly-haired -and equally annoying- _Q_, while she was Doctor Beverly Crusher of the _Enterprise_.

All these ideas popped into her head, and all of them suddenly vanished as quickly as they had came, as she swallowed the last bite of her last pastry crisp. She got up in lackadaisical fashion, walking to the console room in no sort of rush. To her shock, a whole new Master stood before her when she finally entered.

The Master had his black hair slicked back and combed to the point of it now only being way, but his signature curl was still in its rightful place. He now wore a pinstripe suit, flashing a snow white smile at her, now apparently carrying both the appearance and ego of some type of old 20th-century gangster.

He raised a hand towards the door, ushering her over towards it. She reached for the handle of the time machine's doors, and opened them. It revealed a midday metropolitan city block, men, women, and children walking around in what -at least in her time- was vintage fashion, resembling something from the webcomic_ Lackadaisy_ -which followed the area of the 1920's through an alternate universe where instead of people, there were cats.- and _The Great Gatsby_. She turned around in amazement at what he had done. He had brought her to one of her favorite time periods! Yet, again, The Master had another trick up his sleeve, handing her a real 1920's flapper dress with care and cautiousness. "There's a dressing room filled with accessories down the hall, to your right, then to your left, down the stairs, around the corner, and one door down on your left. I'll be waiting here." he smiled, actually feeling pure happiness at her look of joy as she ran off like a child to change her clothes.

"Now_ this_ is why I got a companion." he said, putting on his fedora with a cheeky smirk, and lighting a cigar.


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks to Lepardlover for favoriting and following! :D**

* * *

**raggedymadness (Chapter 44):**

**IS THIS REAL LIFE *is totally the only one who remembers David After Dentist***

**Lepardlover (Guest) (Chapter 45):**

**Yeah, Ohio doesn't have ATMs like that. I don't even know if they exist, actually. I'm putting all my money on Japan, though. They do random stuff like that were.**

**YES. BROHOOF. /)**

**WHO IS BEST PONY?**

**Guest (Chapter 45):**

**...**

**No.**

**Well, NOT ANYMORE. Since you mentioned it.**

**Protagonist Of Life (Chapter 45):**

**Thank you, Yoda.**

**OR SHOULD I SAY:**

**Yoda, you I thank.**

* * *

**MOST 20's slang will have a asterisk(*) and a definition. Some may not, since some are still used in modern-day times.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Six- ****_Lost In The 20's_**

Jessie looked at herself in the mirror about forty-five minutes later. She posed in fierce poses, resembling women from the fashion magazines she picked up during her few weeks of Junior High when she tried out the fashionista persona. She kept posing, still shocked at how nice she had made herself like.

She now wore a cream colored flapper dress, with fringe that swayed back and forth with every move she made. Multiple strands of shiny pearls hung from her neck to her chest, and matching pearl stud earrings that were visible with her new hairstyle. Her hairstyle, in fact, was now styled in a bob, the ends curving inwards at about chin-height. Her makeup was bold and flirtatious, but not enough to go against the amount of makeup women used in the time period. Her lipstick was a somewhat-natural pink shade, but was bright enough to be seen as lipstick, but not right enough to be the neon pink that she didn't think people living in that time would even dream of wearing on their lips.

She adjusted her headband, which was adorned with a oversized cream feather, and gold and silver brooch with a pearl centerpiece, and grabbed one last item. Well, three final items. One was a small coin purse she would eventually hide somewhere within her outfit. The second was a pair of white gem-encrusted heels, and for her real final item of choice- she went a little daring, and hid it behind her back to surprise The Master with it.

She took one final moment to look at herself, and contemplated the past few weeks. How long had it been now? _Two? Three?_ Had the weeks already turned into _months_ now? How long had it been since she attempted to jump? Back what seemed a lifetime ago, she looked and felt like a whole new person. She was full of _life, talkative_, and -surprisingly- _happy_, unlike what she was back on earth. She smiled at herself in the mirror, and walked out to meet The Master.

"Well, how do I look?" said a voice behind him when he began to smoke his cigar.

The Master silently gulped, trying to swallow his emotions and the blush in his face briefly appeared, and disappeared just as quickly. He glanced up at her face, not wanting to look anywhere else, afraid he would look too long accidentally and that she would notice and take offence. He looked at her sparkling eyes full of wonder, almost getting lost in the orbs of blue with a golden rim, giving a sea foam green look from afar. Her dark auburn hair shone in the light of the console, also making a pretty sheen on her pearls. "You look like a well-dressed woman...or should I say: '_a dolled-up dame'_

"Thanks, hun." she replied as she looked at his outfit again, staring at his shoes for a while. "Are you wearing..._spats_?" she asked, eyes widening at the historical accuracy of his entire outfit. "You _betcha'_!" he said happily._ Finally, someone who get's my attention to detail!_ he thought proudly. As soon as he held the flaps of his suit jacket in pride, like some men would do with suspenders, he found Jessie right in his personal space, eyeing his cigar with a yearning look. "You don't usually smoke..._do you_?" she asked, a tad bit concerned. "No, I do not. Do you?" he asked back in the same tone, receiving a shake of her head. Within seconds she had made a contrary move, and held out what one hand had been hiding behind her back- a cigarette holder, its mouthpiece a yellow cream color with a black body and a silver tip. To his amazement, a brand new cigarette was already put in it. She held it up towards his mouth, making doe-eyes. "Light up a ciggy***** for me, babe?" she asked sweetly as he pulled out a second lighter for her, and she kept hers unlit for the time being.

"Come on, babe." she said in her best accent. "Let's get a wiggle***** on." she said, opening the TARDIS's doors wide, stepping out, only to be shoved into a frantic crowd. Before The Master could even register in his mind what was going on, Jessie had disappeared into the crowd, he took the key to the TARDIS,took all needed safety precautions to mind while locking up, and within a few seconds of losing Jessie, he was already shutting the doors and running into the crowd. And that was when he heard it.

_Gunfire._

* * *

***[1]- Cigarette**

***[2]- Get a move on, to get going.**

* * *

**No new chapter until 6 reviews, M'kay?**

**This week is gonna be tough with me moving out of a house for the first time, so I need some support form you guys more than ever to keep writing and doing one of the few things I enjoy anymore. :/**


	47. Chapter 47

**The Author in the TARDIS (Chapter 46):**

**My god- 11 TIMES?! YOU MUST BE A PRO!**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 46):**

**Awww... sweetie! You really do that? :D**

**For going that far to read my story- this chapter is for you! :) I was actually going to post this last night, but decided to make it extra long for your enjoyment and post it tonight! Enjoy!**

**((HOW DID YOU KNOW THEY WERE GOING TO PARTY AND CONFESS THEIR LOVE. DID YOU HACK MY GOOGLEDOCS. DID YOU.))**

**DerpyDash (Guest) (Chapter 46):**

**The Doctor won't be here anytime soon, but he WILL be here EVENTUALLY.**

**Oh, his reaction to Jessie/Master (or as some called it: Jester) will be PRICELESS, I promise you that.**

** Lepardlover (Guest) (Chapter 46):**

**We've got a moving company doing most of it for once (we moved my sister three times since 2011, and 2 of those 3 were on our own. I've seen WAY worse moving situations than my own home, so this will be easy!). AND NO. EVERYPONY IS BEST PONY. YOU ARE BEST PONY, TOO.**

**FangirlOfThe21st (Guest) (Chapter 46):**

**Oh, Spike... gotta love Spikey-Wikey.**

**So, besides Spike- who's your favorite PONY? or Princess? or villain? **

**Protagonist Of Life (Cha[ter 46):**

**What this situation needs...**

**IS A DOCTOR.**

***inception face***

* * *

**DEDICATED TO RAGGEDYMADNESS BECAUSE THEY ARE COOL.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Seven- _Jackie Masters_**

The Master bolted in the direction he thought Jessie went. Running past the crowd of people who ran away from the gunfire, he heard bits and pieces of conversation and cries from various people.

'_The Double M! Run!"_

_"They're still tryn'a find who killed J.M.!"_

_"They'll shoot you if you even come close! Run before they catch up!"_

_So_, thought The Master as he ran, _some type of feared mobster figure with the initials J.M. had been killed, and his cult of followers are out for revenge on the man who killed him, along with any innocent person in sight. One of the greatest places to have Jessie lost in._ He thought sarcastically, finally running a few more blocks and turning a few places, stopping at a street corner to catch his breath.

Suddenly, he heard a figure behind him, and was shocked by what happened next.

"_Jackie_!" said the figure, patting The Master's back. "I thought you were _dead_!" He turned to see it was a short man in a pinstripe suit, who looked as if he had just won the man was older, with a bald head covered up by a black fedora, which oddly went with his charcoal grey pinstripe suit. He was about half the size of The Master, but made up for his height in weight. "I need ta' get you to the boys an' tell 'em you ain't dead!" He said in a thick Brooklyn accent. " '_Marty_' they said, '_Ol' Jackie Masters' probably sleepin' with da fishes by now_' they said. But look who's talkin' trash _now_!" Marty laughed, happily slapping The Master's back in celebration. To his surprise, his big hands packed quite a punch, making The Master cringe in pain when Marty wasn't looking.

_How was he going to get out of this?_

_He couldn't just say he had the wrong guy!_

_What if he wasn't such a joyous middle-aged man happy to find a long-lost friend?_

_What if it was something more?_

The Master prodded the inside of his cheek with his tongue, trying to muster up enough 1920's lingo and New York knowledge to reply. As soon as he opened his mouth, the man that was The Master: a superior alien being who didn't believe in mingling with people from timelines that he could easily disrupt and paradox-ize with a single slip-up, became Jackie Masters: A young man, Brooklyn born and raised, who had a large pool of friends, and by the look of his outfit- a large chunk of change, too.

"Aww, _Marty_! Yah pushover!" joked The Master, playfully punching the man in the arm. "You of all people should know tha' my death was a bunch'a baloney!" he scolded, chuckling. "But _Jackie_!" said Marty, wide-eyed. "It looked so _real_! Everyone back at base believed it,_ too_!" he said, trying his best to defend his point, stopping for a moment with a dazed look on his face, suddenly laughing. "_Damn_! I should have known something was on the up-and-up! The way do did it was seamless, Jackie! _Seamless_! Even if you _did_ die, they wouldn'ta found one small body in the _Hudson_!"he said, The Master beginning to worry on the inside.

Marty grabbed his arm roughly, pulling him along joyfully. "Come on, let's get a move on so I can tell the whole gang you're back." he said, lowering his voice in a mere whisper. "And before people start _beatin' their gums 'bout J.M. bein' back_."

And that's when The Master knew that he was in a _heap_ of trouble.


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks to CodelyokoFan23 for following and favoriting- you're amazing! :D**

* * *

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 47):**

***uses Google translate***

**はい、彼は合計ばかなことができます！**

* * *

**So yeah.**

**School is back in session, and unless my asshole English teacher keeps being a jerk (like he has for 2 out of 3 days.), homework might become a problem with regular updating. I also have to study hall this year, but since I'm on good terms with my choir teacher, I'm her teacher's aid and can go fuck around in her office or in the library for all she cares. Also, because of the move it takes me almost an hour -instead of 5-10 minutes- to get home. Unless my friend who rides with me is talking to me- I'm gonna try doing homework then so I'll have more time to write for you guys!**

**Another reason this is so late because people who work for Frontier internet are a bunch of fucking lying assholes who deserve to burn in hell. For real. I want to strangle them. For over a week I've been using my sister's iphone as a hotspot, and we had to drop Fronteir and get Armstrong- who comes out Tuesday to set up our legit internet. Blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

**EDIT: A BIG FUCK YOU TO DIRECT TV. NEVER GET DIRECT TV, GUYS. THEY FUCKED UP OUR WIRES SO NOW WE HAVE THEM COMING BACK OUT TOMORROW TO FIX THEIR SHIT, AND ARMSTRONG COMES OUT SOMETIME MIDDLE-TO-LATE NEXT WEEK FOR INTERNET NOW. I AM ABOUT TO FUCKING SCREAM MY LUNGS OFF IN RAGE.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Eight- _Newfound Feelings_**

The Master let out a pathetic grunt after the final block of their trip. It had taken them almost one-hundred and ninety-six blocks, including when they walked two sides of the same block when turning. The buildings and people out and about changed as well. At first he had found Marty -along with landed the TARDIS- in a ritzy shopping district, men in suits walking back and forth to their various office jobs, and women walking the streets with countless bags filled with their treasures, which were paid for by their working husbands- most of them also in the crowd, going to work to make money for their wives to spend.

While walking, The Master noticed this. One thing he never understood at the Academy was a side-class he had taken called "Human Sociology". At first some things were fine, and others were just downright odd. Religion? He smirked at the fact that some of their ancient races had deities for almost anything? An almost magical being controlling god-knows-what- the sun, perhaps? Back when he had read it in school in his textbook, he always remembered stifling a laugh.

But now, it really intrigued him, now that he was a wolf in sheep's clothing among the herd of sheep. The men, the usual provider for the family in that area, making money to provide for their family, but also extra for their wives to be happy and spend on whatever their heart desires. What was this? Why did female humans need so much pampering and objects that are either money to buy something with, or something bought with said money- always in their grasp? He saw it as an ongoing cycle: The men made the money, gave a bit of it as spending money to their wives, who in turn glance at each other in the street while one spends and the other makes. The more he thought about it, the more detailed it became, but it became less of a cycle and more of a cycle that was based on constant coincidence.

As they left the shopping district, they walked through a lot of less-luxurious apartments and stores. So far, nothing was too shabby, but it was definitely middle class, and maybe even the lower section of the middle class. He passed a bakery, lifting his nose to the scent of baking bread. Suddenly, he heard a growl from his stomach, suddenly becoming alarmed. For as long as he could remember, he had never heard his stomach growl before. He envisioned Jessie and him sitting at the table inside the bakery, which was right by one of the windows, late at night, a single candle in the center of the table lighting their meal of bread, cheese, and wine. Nothing too fancy, but nothing too shabby for the 1920's.

He blinked, releasing himself from his trance-like state as he realized what he had been thinking. A _date_. A _date_ with _Jessie_. _Jessie_. A _human_.

He couldn't have a relationship with her! He just _couldn't_! He couldn't become attached to someone he'd undoubtedly_ outlive_, let alone someone who'd probably be interested in settling down eventually, and possibly starting a family down the road- which with the species dilemma, could not happen. He wasn't a family type of person, anyway. Yes, it got lonely sometimes, but that's why he got Jessie to come along with him. A _companion_. Someone to keep him sane and on the straight-and-narrow. Speaking of which- she didn't even _know_ anything about him! If they were ever to be involved together romantically, she'd have to know about Harold Saxon, The Doctor, and how he was the bad guy of the story that was reality.

After finally shutting himself down on those thoughts, he realized he must have been thinking about Jessie for longer than he thought. The scenery was now an older, crumbling industrial district. Right in front of him was the door to a old warehouse, which looked about ready to crumble from the outside. Marty walked to the door first, knocking a long, rhythmic tone on the door, only to be answered with a small crack in the door opening.

"What_ street_ _rat_ hav ya' brought here _now_, Marty?" grumbled a voice from the crack.

"Jimmy! It's _Jackie_! He's_ alive_!" Marty pleaded, waiting for Jimmy to answer.

There was a pause of dead silence, and then the door flew open, Jimmy no longer there, but in the darkness of the warehouse. The Master walked inside, as Marty locked the door and turned on the lights-

Which revealed a warehouse full of mobsters- armed and ready to kill.

* * *

**Internet is still limited, so until the end of this upcoming week, updates will be either few or not at all.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks tYler1010 for favoriting, and Fandom-xi for following! :D**

* * *

**Protagonist Of Life (Chapter 48):**

***dramatic groundhog gif***

** FangirlOfThe21st (Guest) (Chapter 48):**

***hides chainsaw* No, I wasn't going to do that! I am a mature, COMPLETELY sane person who makes good decisions!**

**The Final Shadow (Chapter 47):**

**WHOA. I didn't know this story was WORTH staying up until 2AM to read! *gives you a medal***

**YOU BROKE THE CODE ASDFJKL;-**

**But do I get my tea and biscuits? *puppy dog eyes***

** raggedymadness (Chapter 47):**

**Your Tumblr...**

**HAHA I'VE BEEN PESTERING YOU ALL ALONG LOLOLOLOLOL**

**The Final Shadow (Chapter 2):**

**REALLY? You like Jessie?! You think she's AWESOME?**

***glomps***

**PLEASE NEVER STOP REVIEWING.**

**Lepardlover (Chapter 47):**

**Nope, J.M. isn't real. You're knowledge of NYC is fine.**

**Maybe. I've already thought of ideas in the story WAY past this, and let's just say I had to get on diabetes pills because I had to much sugar from ALL THE FLUFFY CUTENESS OF THEM in my blood.**

**You think I'm that good?! Sweetie, you just made my night! :)**

**I didn't move far, but downsized TREMENDOUSLY. I moved less than 15 minutes form my old house, but it's smaller, in a development, two bedroom, one floor, and on the school district borderline, unlike my old house. It's alright. It felt like home after three days. :)**

**FangirlOfThe21st (Guest)(CHapter 47):**

***sings Spongebob theme***

**Who lives in a library built in a tree?**

**TWILIGHT SPARKLE!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Nine- _Adam Stillwell_**

Hours later, Jessie leaned against a streetlamp, wiping sweat off of her brow. She had searching for The Master for hours on ends now, and she had gotten nowhere. She had managed to get even more lost, probably getting farther and farther from The Master as she went.

She closed her eyes, holding back tears. She knew if she cried, she'd be so immature. No woman in the 1920's cried because they lost their man in an odd city and couldn't find their way home! Well, she thought for a brief moment, None of them have time-traveled and gotten lost almost a hundred years from your own time, though.

Suddenly, she felt a soft, large hand touch her shoulder kindly. She turned around, hoping it was The Master. To her demise, it was anything but. The man had auburn hair like hers with the hair dye she had in back when she first met The Master, but his appeared to be more brunette at times, and more of a ginger shade in the late afternoon sunlight. He also had bright blue eyes, which seemed to almost stare into her soul. He flashed a straight, snow-white smile at her, fumbling with his off-color brown/black suit jacket. "Hey there, pretty lady." He said, moving a little closer to her. " s'cuse me for asking, but are you lost? You seem pretty shaken..."

Jessie got a hold of herself, finally facing the man while standing upright and straight, no longer looking like a damsel in distress for someone like him to come and rescue. "I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of navigating my way around. The only problem is- there was some type of shooting about ten blocks over. Me and a friend of mine were walking down the street, then it happened. We were separated and can't find each other anywhere. We're not familiar with a good chunk of this city, either." she explained, getting calmer as she went along.

"Well, it seems you've gotten yourself in quite a pickle."

"_Quite_." she said with a smirk.

"Well, I don't think it'd be wise to keep running amuck- you might get farther from your friend. Nor do I suggest that you go looking- finding someone in New York is worse than a needle in haystack. Since there's usually multiple look-alikes of each woman in New York, it's gonna be even _harder_ finding the right one."

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "What does _women_ have to do with-?"

"Oh! You mean you're friend's not'a _dame_? You lost ya' _boyfriend_, tuts?" The man asked, eyes wide.

"No. He's a man, and he's not in a relationship with me. He's more of a tour-guide sort of person that I ended becoming sorta friends with, but we're not that close." she said, feeling awkward.

"Oh...Sorry." he said, quickly changing the subject. "I'm Adam Stillwell, by the way!" he said, shaking hands with her. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Stillw-" she began, only to be cut off with a "Please, it's just Adam.". She nodded and finished. "I'm Jessie. Jessie Gaule."

"Jessie...now _that's_ a name. It sounds like one'a those names that are all up in lights out west in _Hollywood_! Or even one of the fat cats livin' the _big life 'ere_!" he said with a smile, making Jessie blush. "Ya' know, Jessie...There's this party goin' on at Fifty Ninth and Park tonight. It's not _that_ far, and it's close to almost any direction your friend might'a went. Knowing how men think, he'd show up there in a heartbeat _anyway_- so why not just be there? You find him, you hug maybe, a big grand _reunion_!" He said. Half of him hoped she really did find her friend, but the dominant half of him decided that he had to persuade her to go to the party, so he could flirt with her even more, and maybe get her as his girl.

Jessie thought for a moment, them smiling at Adam. "I don't think I have a problem with that, at all."


	50. Chapter 50

**AWW FUCK YEAH DOUBLE UPDATE**

* * *

**FIFTY CHAPTERS.**

**OH MY GOD.**

**WHAT THE HELL WHERE DID THE TIME GO.**

**I WAS LIKE ON CHAPTER TWENTY LAST MONTH.**

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG**

**Thanks to EVERYONE for making this possible, and for keeping me motivated! I love you all! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty- _A Little Party Never Killed Nobody_**

A few hours -and a tiring walk- later, Adam and Jessie arrived at a small door at the side of a corner building. The windows were old and faded to the point where anything on the other side was completely blocked out, but the door remained old, yet classy. Right before Jessie had left, she had seen ads for a new movie based off of _The Great Gatsby_, which had gold pipe-like designs all around, which looked exactly like the abstract door with it's beautifully rustic golden piping, a 42 right in the center of the door.

Adam opened the rustic door for her, revealing a treasure trove of partying and jubilees inside. "Welcome, Miss Guale, to _Club 42_."

The inside was dark evergreen tiles on the floor as she walked in, a long, elegant bar on her left. It was made of a rich wood with bright gold lining on the counters, and golden yellow lights above it. The chairs were barstools made of matching wood and either maroon or black fabric.

Beyond that were wood and metal tables and chairs to their right, and then a smaller crowd of moving people crowded her vision from there on out. "If you think this is all-" began Adam, walking with her towards the people about ten yards down, hitting the end of the obscenely-long bar. "-then you ain't seen _nothin'_ yet."

The green tile gave way to a multi-purpose dancefloor area, where a small stage held three women singing a song as people danced along to it. One woman was tall with blonde hair, and wore a white flapper outfit, while the woman in the middle was medium height in the same outfit, but in blue with chocolate brown hair. On the right, was a shorter woman with brown/auburn hair in a red outfit. They all stood less than a foot apart, singing.

_Sassy sisters,_

_Dressed in nothing but silk underwear._

_Silly swingers,_

_Get your feeling under spell._

_Sassy sisters,_

_Come and taste as sweet as can be._

_Silly swingers._

_Get your feeling under spell._

They stopped singing, the dancing crowd stopping to applaud the three women as they bowed gracefully and walked off of the stage. Another artist came up, playing a tune Jessie began to tap her foot to as the two stood at the edge of the bar area. He noticed that her foot was tapping, and decided since they had gotten to know each other on the walk there, it wouldn't be too odd to dance with her. As the next song began to play, he knew that was his chance.

_Just one night's all we got_

_Just one night's all we got_

_Just one night's all we got_

_Just one night's all we got_

He stood in front of her, hand held out. "May _I_ have this dance, _Miss Gaule_?" Jessie smiled a great big smile, and grabbed his hand. "_I'm glad you asked_."

_I ain't got time for you baby, either you're mine or you're not_

_Make up your mind sweet baby, right here, right now's all we got_

_A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop_

_A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got_

_All these diamonds, trips around the world, don't mean a thing if I ain't your girl_

The couple walked together onto the dancefloor, making their way through the crowd of other Club 42 members. They finally found an area of open space, and began to dance. For this song, it was more of a one-on-one dance that they'd dance together, not _with_ each other.

_A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop_

_A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got_

_All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got_

_All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got_

_Glad that you made it, look around_

_You don't see one person sitting down_

_They got drinks in their hands and the room's a bust_

_At the end of the night maybe you'll find love_

_Fake chit chat 'bout the things they got_

_And my scout reputation keeping it hot girl_

_At the party of the year I'm a master plan_

_If you make me realize I'm your man_

Jessie grabbed onto Adam's hand, as he instinctively grabbed it in return, twirling her around and around. She bursted out into a fit of joyful laughter as they danced energetically, they song keeping up to their moves, instead of _them_ controlling_ their_ moves to go along _with_ the beat.

_If the people get lost, underneath the moonlight_

_Hotsy-totsy, paparazzi, hold it while I take this pic_

_Speak easy, rocking the feathers I'm breezy_

_Hope you can keep up boys, cause believe me, I'm the bee's knees_

_It don't mean a thing if I give you my heart_

_If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh_

_It don't mean a thing if I ain't in your eyes_

_Papa that ain't gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh_

_Papa that ain't gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh_

Adam twirled her around in his arms, giving Jessie a second to observe her surroundings. She spied blondes, brunettes, gingers, auburns, and tall, short, medium-height, along with normal, lanky, and fat men all dancing with other women, but to her demise- none of them was her black haired man of her dreams. She let out a silent sigh, telling herself in her mind that he'd show up eventually, and that she'd only been here for a few minutes.

_Just one night's all we got_

_Just one night's all we got_

_Just one night's all we got_

_Just one night's all we got_

_What do you think GoonRock?_

_Are you ready?_

_A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop_

_A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got_

_A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop_

Jessie proceeded to dance with Adam Stillwell, one last thought of The Master appearing in her mind, only to be trampled by new thoughts. I need to start living for now. The Master can wait. _All I need is to be dancing and having fun with Adam, and he'll figure out how to find me...eventually._

_A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got_

* * *

**The songs used are Dramophone by Caravan Palace, and A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) by Fergie, feating Q-Tip and Goonrock (from The Great Gatsby soundtrack)**

* * *

**What's wrong with Jessie? Why is she -yet again- not giving a sit about The Master?**

**Review****, and read the next chapter to find out!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks to WhisperedxNothingsx for the follow and favorite! You're awesome! :D**

* * *

**raggedymadness (Chapter 50):**

**WAIT AND THE FLUFF WILL COME. I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE ALL FLUFF-FILLED, YOU KNOW. THEN IT WOULD BE OVERUSED. **

**Koschei: *not scared whatsoever* The code is simple to unravel. Sometimes you just have to look at it from a different direction. Also, I've known this girl for what, a MONTH now?! I don't even have feelings for her-**

**Jessie: *walks into room after being lost***

**Koschei: *magically unties himself* *glomps Jessie* YOU'RE NEVER LEAVING MY SIGHT AGAIN. NOW LET'S GO FALL IN LOVE AND MAKE BABIES.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 49):**

_**I'm a little dalek,**_

_**short and stout-**_

**The Final Shadow (Chapter 49):**

**Actually, that was a total coincidence**.

**Guest (Chapter 50):**

**SPOILER: I've mapped out (NOT written) all the chapter up to chapter 80, so here's to another 50! *toasts with can of pop***

** BloodLily16 (Chapter 49):**

**YAY! *puts on button that says "I updated!"***

**FangirlOfThe21st (Guest) (Chapter 50):**

**SWIGTY SWUCK FUCKING FUCKIY FUCK**

**SWIGTY SWASTER SAYS THE MASTER**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty One- ****_The Manhattan Mafia_**

As soon as every mobster in the room laid eyes on The Master, they lowered their weapons, no longer standing at attention. First, it began with a whistle of approval from one of the many men in the warehouse. Oddly, an inexplicably-long dark wood table was in the center of the building. Most of the gangsters sat presentably in a chair, while others perched on top of piles of boxes that were bigger than the men themselves- resembling haystack play areas that commercial farms might have in fall.

The Master watched as the men sitting among the boxes, looking sly and mysterious as alley cats, began to clap or hoot in neutral happiness for The Master. He noticed that most of them had their fedoras dipped more than the others, and made sure that at least half of their face was hidden in the shadows between the large industrial fluorescent lights that hung from the ceiling. The Master thought for a moment, guessing they were the lower levels of the group's pecking order- not very well-known, but did most of the side work and dirty work that the more well-known mobsters didn't want to do themselves. He guessed they were pretty much hitman henchmen.

To his right, the long wood table was almost completely empty, only having a few minor men who could have easily sat with the hitman-henches, but apparently decided not to. He noticed that they were chubbier and looked more important money-wise than the sly, sleek skinny men among the shadows and wooden boxes.

A few more men began to applaud, and by the time The Master's eyes finished glancing at the even larger -and scarier- mobsters at the end of the table. Then, he saw the only chair on either side at the end of the table. He saw a figure sitting in it, but the shadows shrouded him. Not even the fluorescent glow of the warehouse lights dared to shine upon his face.

The figure raised a large, meaty hand, ordering for silence. With that one small movement, the whole group went dead silent. He gave The Master a gesture of 'come over here', and The Master gathered up all of his fake new york swagger and pride, slightly puffing out his chest. He silently put on his fedora again, adjusting it to be like the others'- slightly cocked forward so a shadow covered some of his face. He walked forward, reaching the empty chair that was on the figure's left.

"Well, well, well..." said a gruff voice with a voice that was a mix of Italian and some New York burrow accent. "Look what the cat -or should I say _Marty_- dragged in. _Jackie Masters_."

The Master could sense the acidic tone of the man's voice, and noted that it appeared to be said with buried congratulation and surprise- as if this was the closest thing the man could do to express all-around niceness.

"In tha' flesh, boss." said The Master, making sure his fake Brooklyn accent was very prominent. "Sit." said the mob boss. As The Master sat he, could see him more clearly. He was very fat, resembling the stereotypical older mob boss. His hair was black, but graying from the bottom up. Unlike even the top of his hair -which was still a black/gray shade- his eyebrows were pitch black and expressional. His eyes were a cold hazel- like moss in the middle of a snowless winter. He held a cigar between his middle and pointer finger, his ritzy suit not having a single trace of ash on it. The Master guessed that it was very, very expensive.

"Jackie..." the mob boss began, The Master watching the crowd silently shifted in place, eager to hear what he had to say. "You...are one of our best men. When we thought you were gone...well, the whole mob took a beating. Both mentally, emotionally, _and_ physically. People who used to send their hard work to you had to use some no-name slick. There was no heroic Jackie Masters to save his fellow man from being caught. There was a hole larger than any of us ever realized without you." he said, letting a little pride that said, he steepled his finger, a more serious look on his face. "I have a proposition for you..." he began, receiving a nod from The Master.

"Will you come back to the gang?"

"O-of course. Now that the cat's outta 'da bag that I'm still 'live, I wouldn't trade a single day of the crimeless life I led for so long for a day workin' under you, boss."

"Speaking of working underneath- I was meaning to tell you this before your...unfortunate disappearance. Since the gang has been growing at an astonishin'ly fast pace lately, I've decided I needed a second in command, and I want 'dat someone 'ta be you."

"A-are- are 'ya sure, boss?"

"Yes I am, Masters." The man stood up, getting laggardly onto the table, pulling up The Master along with him. He held up The Master's right hand victoriously. "to Big Tony and J.M!" Cried one voice excitedly. With that said, the outbursts kept coming. "Tony!" Cried men on the tip-tips of the boxes. "Big T!" Exclaimed the men sitting at the table. "J.M.!" Exclaimed everyone else.

"J.M.! J.M.! J.M.! J.M.!"

The Master grinned, getting a little too into character. Then, after suddenly paying attention to the crowd's cries.

_J.M._

_Jackie Masters._

His mind went into panic mode, suddenly remembering someone's cry from the crowd of fleeing citizens as the shooting -the shooting in which he had lost Jessie- happened all around them.

_'The Double M! Run!'_

_'They're still tryn'a find who killed J.M.!'_

_'They'll shoot you if you even come close! Run before they catch up!'_


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks to Falling Through Time for following! You're great! :D**

* * *

** BloodLily16 (Chapter 51):**

**:(**

**This makes Allyson sad.**

** Protagonist Of Life (Chapter 51):**

**Speaking of small details- his name is Jackie, right? And I mentioned very briefly how it looked like he was a pretty rich gangster, right? Well, jack is 1920's slang for money. ;)**

**Falling Through Time (Chapter 1):**

**Welcome, my friend!**

**A long, -but amazing- journey awaits you! :D**

**Guest (Chapter 24):**

**Yay Australian! **

**Aww, thanks honey! Thank YOU for reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Two- _Jealous of Jessie_**

The Master exhaled, blinking a few times to take it all in. The florescent lights suddenly became brighter for him, feeling the stressors almost list themselves in his mind. Being a Timelord and all- that was probably exactly what was going on inside his head.

The reason those shootings happened was because of _him_.

He was now second-in-command of a fierce, feared _mob_.

He was completely, for all intents and purposes- _screwed_.

"Come on, boys- 'nuff riffraff! Let's go out and celebrate!" announced Big Tony loudly to the other gangsters. With an approving cheer from the group to their superior, Big Tony stood up. "I think something special for Jackie's return is...in order. I'll be seeing you all at Club 42 as soon as possible. Make sure to hide any weapons. Yes, they know they cater to us, but you know...we dun' wanna give 'em another reason to call the bulls on us!' he ordered, looking at a man standing between the table and the rest of the warehouse and its piles of huge crates.

"Don't be like McKay here and get kicked outta' every club this sidea' the Mississippi." He said, pointing to the man as everyone chuckled, the final result of the whole mob of gangsters chuckling at the same time, magnified by the warehouse, was like a chorus of mildly intrigued hyenas.

McKay was a medium height man of a slimmer build. He looked pretty embarrassed, but also pretty shifty. For a gang, he was the Beta Male. He was the one filled with the slapstick humor he didn't even provide on purpose. The Master pitied him for a moment, wondering if his persona had once been a laughing stock like McKay. He then reflected on Big Tony's tone when saying that, realizing the fact that McKay was probably kicked out for very idiotic reasons. H_e's not the slapstick- just a mere village idiot._ He thought to himself as the group dispersed, The Master cutting in front of McKay multiple times just to annoy him, but not doing it to the point where the simple-minded McKay would realize his plan.

The Master walked out into the abandoned grimy streets of the old industrial district, straight on to the brass-piped entrance of Club 42.

On the way there, the Timelord took into consideration a few things. And by a few things: he meant Jessie. What did he feel towards her? Did he like her? Did he 'like' like her? Did he like her enough to start a 'more than friends' relationship?

_Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_ he thought to himself, slapping a palm to his face every time._ You don't even know anything about her! You don't even know what her likes and dislikes are! Let alone her backstory and everything else!_

_Yes..._ he thought again, almost arguing to himself. _But damn...she's a free-spirited woman a good portion of the time, but when she's not, she wants to cuddle against someone for a whole day..._

"Just like _me_." he sighed under his breath, eyes widening. Was _she_ just like_ him_?

_She's smart, no doubt about that, but not Timelord smart...She's got my sense of humor, my sense of curiosity, and that body...oh god that body she has of her is worthy of a marble statue._ He thought, bickering with reasons why he did or did not like Jessie for more than a friend, reaching the door to the club before reaching a decision.

He jiggled the lock, finding it unlocked. He looked both ways, not wanting anyone to know that the secret club was around. With that said, he opened the door wide-

Only to find a dancefloor in plain view from the doorway. A dance floor that contained a dancing Jessie Guale- _in the arms of a stranger_. The man looked more cheeky at that moment than handsome, and The Master's face suddenly became a look that was a mix between disgust and shock. He watched theirs hands- both of theirs placed on each other hips at one point or another, always going back to that suggestive position. The Master's pale face was now firey red with fury, right before the song playing ended, turning his rage into grief.

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

Jessie didn't want _him_ anymore.

And he knew that meant he shouldn't want her, _either._

With that said, The Master turned on his heel, walking out of Club 42 for the last time, the door slamming behind him. And at that moment, he honestly thought about leaving Jessie there in the club, to live out her life in the 1920's, suffer in the next decade through The Great Depression, and not give a single care in the world. Because if she would crush his heart like that, he would _shatter_ hers.


	53. Chapter 53

**Okay, I've realized I've lost a LOT of reviewers lately, and I REALLY REALLY REALLY want to know what I'm doing wrong to not get 12+ per chapter anymore. I know it's cheesy but good, supportive reviews inspire and motivate me to write more chapters for you guys, because I think if you didn't review, you didn't like it. So yeah, reviews are greatly appreciated- I've never ignored a single one, even if I don't respond to it in the actual review/bold section of each chapter.**

**I'm not really feeling motivated to write due to the lack of reviews these days, so be warned: I might set limits on how many reviews I need to get before the next chapter to keep me from writing bullshit, along with just having no purpose to write if people don't tell me that they're enjoying it and actually reading.  
**

**Thanks guys- and enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Three- _Jilted Lovers_**

Right before The Master could slam the door shut, a familiar face met him from the doorway.

Big Tony.

"Whatcha' doin' Jackie?!" he asked "You ain't leavin' already, are yah?" said the mob boss quite light-heartedly. He felt him pat him on the back a little too-enthusiastically, making The Master flinch a bit each time he did also noticed he had a second arm ushering him inside, as if trying to silently say '_listen here you ungrateful little punk, you did a damn good job, I'm glad to have you back, but you're not bailing on your own celebration_'.

With that said, The Master flipped his fedora to the side of his face facing Jessie and her man when he walked with the rest of the group past the dancefloor, up a small upper level of only three tiny steps, and into a separate room, with it's own windows facing the dancefloor.

It was only ten to fifteen gangsters total, but enough to be a pretty big threat to anyone who wanted to try their luck that evening. The Master didn't even think of all the trouble that might happen with multiple other mobsters all at a club at once. His only thought was on Jessie and her betrayal. As he began to think more and more, he clutched his empty glass, waiting for orders for food and drinks to be placed, as the next song played right outside.

_Is there anyone out there?_

_Somewhere I can belong_

_Man the city just ain't so kind tonight_

_I need a place to take refuge_

_See I been loving you blind_

_And I guess that made it hard for me to find_

The Master glanced over through the window at the shapes that was Jessie and her new beau. Jealousy and adrenaline pumped through his veins, making him want to punch a wall repeatedly.

"Jackie?"

"Yea, boss?"

'You gonna quit tryna' break that glass?"

The Master then realized his hand was gripped dangerously firmly, almost to the point that one hard squeeze might have shattered it. He wouldn't have minded, anyway. He _was_ a Timelord, after all- it's not very likely that he would bleed to death if it cut him.

_That we were caught up in the middle of a worn out dream_

_I knew we were in trouble but baby I almost screamed_

_When I saw you dancing_

_On the moon now_

_I watched him spin you round and round_

_Why did you roll your dice, show your cards?_

_Jilted lovers and broken hearts_

_You're flying away, while I'm stuck here on the ground_

"_Jackie_!"

"Yes'm?"

"Give the lady your order."

The Master then realized he was the only one who hadn't placed their order yet.

He blushed for a moment, then composing himself and going back to his firm gangster ego.

"Gin. The best kind you've got. I don't care if I have to buy the _factory_, too. Just something _ritzy, expensive_, and give me _some kind of buzz_." he said, sighing silently. He knew he was going to_ need_ alcohol if he was going to make it through the night.

_Is there anyone out there?_

_Somewhere I can belong_

_Man the city just ain't so kind,tonight_

_And if I had my suspicions_

_I kept them out of my heart_

_Just wished I would've known right from the start_

_That you'd be speaking in riddles and you'd never confide_

_You know I knew we were in trouble, but honey I almost cried_

_When I saw you dancing_

_On the moon now_

_I watched him spin you round and round_

_Why did you roll your dice, show your cards?_

_Jilted lovers and broken hearts_

_You're out on the wind and I'm still waiting to be found._

"It's crazy..." began Tony as he sipped his own drink, which had just been delivered to him. "These _nutjobs_...thinkin' that they can try ta' _ban booze_." He began, striking conversation with the group.

"We should rob a brewery or somethin' boss!"

"Tommy's gotta' point, Ton'!"

"I think we need to go after onea' those big-names that they haven't shut down yet..."

"I get his point, boss...wait, George- what's the name of it?"

"It's on the tip 'a my tongue..."

"Is it the _big_ one in Boston?"

"_Attaboy!_"

As the plotted imaginary crimes and drank, The Master cocked his fedora again, watching Jessie dance some more. She couldn't tell it was him from his hat blocking most of his familiar facial features, including his hair and eyes, which allowed him to spy on her without Jessie actually knowing.

_You did a fine job of hiding_

_That crooked ace up your sleeve_

_You doubled down my direction_

_You kiss me on the cheek and leave_

_I followed you through the darkness_

_I followed you through the cold_

_Woman I can tell you one thing_

_You're gonna wish you could go back and fold_

_Why did you roll your dice, show your cards?_

_Jilted lovers and broken hearts_

_You're flying away, while I'm stuck here on the ground_

_Why did you roll your dice, show your cards?_

_Jilted lovers and broken hearts_

_You're out on the wind and I'm still waiting to be found._

The Master watched as they twirled in unison, Jessie grinning in a way he had never seen before. She seemed so_ different_ from afar.

So normal.

So full of life.

So..._happy_.

So was it him in the end? Was he the cause of her troubles? Was he a stressor in her life? Was he the problem?

The Master's tall glass of gin was served to him, and he took a swig, imaginarily toasting to his former companion.

_Yeah! Will I ever win?_

_Only time will tell_

_You got to suffer to remember how well_

_That are our ideals never really marched in time_

_That's the bottom line_

_Jilted lovers and broken hearts..._

_To Jessie Guale_,

he thought, taking a gulp of the alcohol.

_The woman who gave me a heart by caring,_

_ and who broke it just by dancing._


	54. Chapter 54

** Lepardlover (Guest) (Chapter 53):**

**HAHAHAHAHA-NO.**

**This story isn't ending anytime soon.**

**So that means the sequel is farther off, too. :/**

**oopsdidijustsaysequelohwaitiemntioneditlikethirtyc haptersagoupesants.**

** raggedymadness (Chapter 52):**

**So...how was that Potter Party?**

***wishes she had more Potterhead friends irl***

** raggedymadness (Chapter 53):**

**OH NO YOU DON'T.**

**HERE.**

**TAKE THE CHAPTER.**

**Guest (Chapter 53):**

**I'm sorry for your loss. *gives you flowers***

**You and your sanity were very close.**

**Protagonist Of Life (Chapter 53):**

**HERE. NOW YOU CAN KNOW.**

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I appreciated every single one of them! :D**

**KEEP 'EM COMING!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Four- _The Hostage_**

It had been almost an hour at the party, and The Master had begun to hate everything about it. He had hardly spoken- the only times he had were when Big Tony has asked for thoughts on something, and the preoccupied Timelord would always respond with a boring '_uh-huh_' or '_nuh-uh_', always crouched over, his head being propped up by his hand, staring at his empty glass of gin, only for it to be refilled a few minutes later.

After another ten minutes of sulking, getting up. He pushed in his chair, catching the attention of the whole group. Big Tony raised an eyebrow, looking quite concerned. "Whereya' goin', Jackie? It's your party, yah know!"

The Master only replied with a weak shake of his head, looking downwards. "I need to clear my head for a few minutes. I'll be back in a little while." With that said, he shut the door quickly, leaving an awkward silence in the room he had just departed from. "What's wrong wid' him?" asked Tony, receiving shrugs of the shoulders or head shakes of not knowing and pity for the depressed man they thought they knew.

"Carnagey." Tony ordered, a man standing up quick and alert from his seat.

"Yesir?"

"Go check on Masters. Have a _heart-to-heart_."

"Yesir."

Sheldon Carnagey was as obedient as a show dog, and quick as a though he would have never measured up to Jackie Masters in his boss's eyes, he was the closest thing Tony had to Jackie in the infamous gangster's absence. He had light brown hair, and bright baby blue eyes. If anyone had not known he was one of the higher-ranking members of the local mafia, he would have been thought of the the smart, kind, thoughtful guy who'd be perfect for any calm, content girl.

Carnagey shut the door quietly as he walked out, finding The Master at the bar, his back facing Jessie. "Jackie.." began Carnagey, getting his attention as he sat down beside him. "What's wrong with you today? All of a sudden you're not dead, everyone's happy...except _you_." he said, his eyebrows knit in concern.

The Master sighed. "Look behind you. Flapper in the white dress with the brown hair. The one dancing with the ginger."

Carnagey looked over his shoulder, spying the happy man with his beautiful partner. "What about 'em?"

"She's _my_ girl."

If Carnagey was drinking anything, he would have spit it out- right then and there. "It's gonna be okay, Jackie. It just wasn't meant to be. I know that one day-" he put his arm around his fellow gangster sympathetically. "-one day, you'll find a girl who respects you and doesn't cheat with scum like _him_." He got up, saying "I'll leave you be.", and walking back in to repeat all the information to Tony.

"Tony," he said, pushing the door shut confidently. "I think we got ourselves an opportunity to cause some _havoc_ tonight."


	55. Chapter 55

**BloodLily16 (CHapter 53):**

**If you mean Adam Stillwell, then you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Five- ****_The Girl_**

A little less than two hours later, The Master sat slumped over the bar counter, downing his current glass of alcohol. He lost track at 13 of how many drinks he had consumed. After five glasses of gin, it hit him that he was a Timelord, and that's he'd have to consume an absurd amount of gin to get drunk and rink his worries away due to the Timelord race's high alcohol-tolerance levels.

As he put his glass down, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing a giddy Carnagey standing next to him. "Jackie! We got a little somethin' for yah!" he said gleefully, The Master suddenly curious. He looked behind him, seeing that Jessie and Adam had left. He stood up, cracking a smile. "I think I could use something happy. You lead the way, Carn."

Carnagey led The Master to a back room of the club, stopping at a darkened room. He slowly opened the door, Big Tony's voice coming from the room. "We heard you hada' little bit ofa' woman problem, Jackie..."

Single light hanging from the center of the ceiling flickered on, resembling a police interrogation on TV or in a movie. In the middle of the room was Jessie Guale tied to a chair, her mouth taped shut. She looked defeated as she looked up at him like an abused puppy.

The Master's jaw dropped, and he lost it. "**_WHA- WHY DO YOU HAVE HER?! WHY DID YOU KIDNAP HER?! WHERE'S THE MAN SHE WAS WITH?! WHY IS SHE LIKE THIS?! TELL ME!_**" he yelled, Jessie unaware any being -human or alien- could be so determined to free something like that, let alone yell that loud.

"We decided that someone who crushes the heart of onea' our own deserves a.._.talkin' to_." said Tony, walking into the light. "And her man? Some scum by the name of _Adam Stillwell_. He didn' want anythin' ta do with us, so he scrammed, and practically _gave her_ to us."

The Master felt his blood boil. No one takes Jessie away from him, but no one -**_no one_**- hurts her emotionally like Adam Stillwell had. "Come on, baby." he said to Jessie, beginning to walk into the light and go to her. "Let's get you unti-"

"**Not so fast!**" exclaimed Big Tony angrily, standing closer to Jessie now in a threatening manner. "You_ love_ this girl, _don't you_?'

The Master said nothing. It wasn't a confirmation, but it definitely was not a silence of disapproval.

"You wanna have kids and have 'em sit struggle buddy on sunday drives, don't 'cha?"

The Master imagined it in his mind, a vividly detailed picture coming to mind. _Him and Jessie in the 21st century -her time- driving a small car to god-knows-where, two young children play-fighting in the back. Jessie looked so much older and more mature, and he had grown a little bit of stubble around his face. Jessie scolded the children, both of them saying 'but they started it!' in unison, pointing to their other sibling._

"You'd rather middle aisle her than be on the lam with us?"

"Tony..."

"You'd rather try to get this girl to like you enough to settle down and start a family with you, than obey your calling with us?"

_He imagined Jessie and their imaginary family around him, a shooting going on only a few blocks down from the busy New York street in the 20' Master turned his head when a few gangsters -whom he probably knew- ran past, shielding his young children between himself and their mother._

"_Tony!_"

"You gotta listen 'ta me!" "That girl ain't no Dumb Dora...that girl's a _doll_. With those gams-" he said, using his hands to draw an outline of her legs in midair. "-and her whole chassis in general."

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie..." said Tony pitifully. "You're _blinded_ by your love for her. You're _that_ attached to her body that you'll accept getting kicked like a dog...like a _fool_. Even though you watched her with that_ Stillwell_ boy, you still go _crawling_ back to her. It seems to me that you _like_ all the pain. That you like being such a_ needy, spineless wimp to your woman._"

This caused The Master to stand up taller, his voice lower with boiling rage. "What did you just say...about. _my_. girl." He hissed, a hand swiftly going towards his pocket, only to grab out a gun before anyone else could bring out theirs.

"Now," he began, watching the gangsters surrounding him in the dark circle at the rim of the room. "You know the rules. Tony's numero uno, and I'm number two. If anyone pulls out anything, and I mean _anything_, you might as well shoot yourself _for me_ and save me the trouble. This is between me..." he said, putting the gun closer to Tony's head.

"-and _Tony_."


	56. Chapter 56

**Guest (Chapter 54):**

**Aww, thanks sweetie! It means a lot to me! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Six- ****_The Parting of the Ways_**

"It's funny, really..." began The Master, the gun only millimeters from Tony's skin. With one quick movement, he reached into his pocket, his arm instantly coming back up, pointing the first gun at Big Tony, pressing it right between his eyes. He took the other gun, and pointed it towards the others to make sure they wouldn't interfere. With that said, he finally dropped his Brooklyn accent. "You never expected a _damn thing_."

'_What_?! You're a..._rat_?!" hissed Tony, shocked that the man he trusted so well had been lying to him for so long. Jackie had been so willing and so loyal to him. As they saying goes- if TOny told him to jump, Jackie would ask how high. He should have known that it was too good to be true. He should have known something was up. Even if he had been in the mafia for years, Jackie still wouldn't have been so eager to do his boss's bidding at the drop of a hat like that.

And know he was paying the price for not realizing it sooner.

The Master pushed the gun deeper into Tony's forehead. He flinched a bit at the cold, hard pain, but tried to keep a straight face. He couldn't show weakness- especially in front of all the people who worked under him- who could also overthrow him if they realized he wasn't as strong as they thought he was.

"Now, Antonio- I think it's time I asked you a few questions. I'm going to name a few names, and you tell me a little about them." The Timelord said cheekily, grinning. Big Tony took this as some sly British version of interrogation, making him spill the whereabouts of fellow mobsters. To his disadvantage, he was in no position to disagree, so he could only stand still and comply.

"Mario Saunchezi"

"Dead. Went off the Golden Gate in California"

"It's fun..how people will do anything under the influence of sense-muting drugs." He smiled. "Bob 'Big Boy' Walters."

"Dead, too. Found in a motel room with his brains bashed in."

"Baseball bats are pretty heavy these days." he said, seeing the mob boss's look of confusion. Did he not realize why he was being asked to rattle off the names of dead criminals? He then stood up straighter, ending the odd interrogation.

"I am an undercover agent with SIS, the British Secret Intelligence Service. I was asked to come to America because of my seamless incognito abilities. As I was saying-" He said, walking around Tony, who stood as still as a statue. "I collaborated with various programs with the Federal Bureau of Investigation in this country on missions to end mod violence throughout the country, but also to take out a few members along the way." With his small speech, Tony now realized why he had been asked to talk about those fellow criminals- Jackie Masters had killed them on assignment.

Suddenly, Tony felt the gun being pressed harder into his forehead, The Master's hand gripping the gun tight in rage. "-and I _wasn't_ told to take you out. But when you mess with _my woman_..." he said, turning to look at Jessie, his eyes suddenly going from emotionless and stone-cold, to a look of sympathy. "Sweetheart, you might want to close your eyes."

Jessie did as she was told, but couldn't cover her ears because of her hands tied to the chair. All she heard was a loud_ bang_, and something heavy hitting the floor.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven- ****_One Last Stop_**

Jessie refused to open her eyes, knowing she would either vomit or pass out if she saw the corpse of the mob boss. She also didn't like seeing blood, so she just kept her eyes shut tight as the metallic smell of blood wafted through the air.

Meanwhile, The Master dropped his gun, pocketing the second one that had once been pointed toward his no-long fellow gangsters.

"Look at all of you. You -_we've_- all resorted to violence to get money. I just came here under certain circumstances. I killed with you. I stole with you. _Your_ victory was _my_ victory. I have gotten to know _every single one of you_." He said, facing the crowd of gangsters.

"-and I'm sorry. You all deserve better. Do you really want to break the law? Do you really want to live a life where you have to hide in a corner every time a police officer comes into view? Would you rather die from being shot to death or rotting in jail, than dying by old age with a loving family at your side? Would you rather have a gun you referred to as your 'baby', or a wife who had given you an actual one?" he said, his British accent thick with emotions. He looked at the crowd, who were either nodding in sudden realization or with their heads down in shame of their poor lives of crime.

He gave them a moment to contemplate on what he had just said, and pulled out a pocket knife as he walked over to Jessie. He startled her at first because of her eyes being shut, but he reassured her to a light touch of his hand to her shoulder that it was him. She immediately let the tension in her body go as the roped fell from her. She immediately opened her eyes and sprang into the arms of The Master. He welcomed her with a warm embrace, and kept her close to him as he addressed the men.

"I think you have all learned a very valuable lesson tonight, and I hope you all choose the path of life you see fit. If by chance my words meant nothing to you- Carnagey, you're in charge. You're a good man and I see potential in you, but it's your choice. You won't be hearing from me anytime soon- I won't be telling anyone I blew my cover, and I'll resume my real name again and go back to England to work for them. To the government and anyone on the streets of this country- I never even existed. It's been a pleasure knowing you- _goodnight_."

With that said, he ushered Jessie along as they walked out of the room, leaving the gangsters in stunned silence. They then quietly left the club, and walked along the empty streets lit with light. The streets down the street they were on weren't lit, which surprisingly gave it a feeling of more of a small street community asleep for the night than a dangerous alley where danger lurked in the abundant shadows. As they walked, The Master's eye caught a familiar store, just about to close, but their hours were until almost midnight, since there was usually someone in there until later to prepare the establishment for the next day, even though customers were very rare even by seven or eight.

The Master quickly grabbed Jessie's hand, escorting her up the old, yet classy small wooden steps into the store.


	58. Chapter 58

**Guest (Chapter 56):**

**Yes. I did the thing.**

**Protagonist Of Life (Chapter 57):**

**I purposely made youz confuzled.**

**Lepardlover (Chapter 57):**

**HAHAHAYOUACTUALLYTHINKIHAVETIMEFORTHSIDURINGSCHOOL .**

**Actually, I sorta do and sorta don't. Last year, my advanced math took 3+ hours PER NIGHT to do, and this year I dropped out and retook it this year (what was advanced last year is no general this year). Luckily, all my math homework is due the day of our test, so I can fuck around in writing land for a week or so, then I have to do homework. Also, my art teacher and I have a mutual you-do-good-work-but-I-hate-you-but-I-respect-you- for-your-art sorta relationship, so I usually do homework in his class for half of the time. I've also got a Teacher's Aid title in my choir class, so if I've got work I chill in my choir teacher's office. So yeah: time for homework= time to mess around online. Time for class= homework time.**

* * *

**I NEED REVIEWS FOR THIS!**

**This is my first time writing a scene like this, so I need as much responses to the story itself, your thoughts, and just all-together reactions/criticism/etc.**

**Since this baby's a DOOZY, ho about SIX reviews until next chapter? If I get SEVEN I'll add some fluff to the next one, too!**

* * *

**Enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Eight- ****_Wine and Bread_**

The Master felt the top of a bare foot -which was actually in a pair of heels held by straps- brush against his leg. Jessie watched as the left corner of his mouth went upwards. She had finally realized that she wasn't just a mere companion to him anymore. In fact, she didn't really know what she was to him -let alone what they were together- at that moment. Whatever it was, it was more than just friends but not close enough to 24/7 PDAs.

To their luck, Jessie had been whisked inside the coziest little French bakery and partial restaurant right before they had closed. The Master had mumbled something to her about seeing it on his way down to the mob's headquarters earlier that day, and thinking that she'd enjoy it. Apparently the shop was opened until almost midnight for the bakers to prepare the bed that would be made the next morning. Even though their waiter/cashier boy had said that they hadn't had a late-night customer for a meal in a long time, and that most people stopped coming in by eight o'clock- yet they still kept it open for occasions like this.

Jessie had taken note that it appeared to be a quaint, family-run business. She guessed they were of French origin -by the way some of the employees spoke, she guessed maybe some had either came to America as a young child, or maybe had parents born in France- but their array of different food choices went from a traditional English meal, to their native French cuisines, and even to Italian favorites. She looked at her menu, then glancing at The Master, only to realize something was rather...peculiar about him, and she didn't like it.

"Brush your hair."

'What?" he asked, confused.

"It's too slicked back. I don't like it." she said somewhat-compulsively. With his 20's-style slicked hair, he looked more like the gangster he had been trying to portray than the man who had possessively protected her from harm.

Within a second, he had taken a napkin and brushes of most of the hair product, his hair bouncing back to his cute curls almost instantly. His adorable curly hair made her smirk quite childishly, but it made her blush when she realized he had taken notice of said smirk and gotten a tad bit flustered himself.

Just as the flirty moment was ending, the waiter popped back in, asking if they had their orders ready. The Master had previously conversed with Jessie, mentioning his species of alien had high alcohol tolerance, so he didn't need to get the multiple glasses of gin out of his system before drinking again. Because of this, they both decided to share a bottle of wine, since Jessie was exactly 21. Jessie stammered, still undecided on what to order for herself.

"One plate of spaghetti, please. We'll be sharing. Along with some garlic bread and bruschetta with the mango salsa on the side."

The waiter nodded, placing the order, then coming back with two glasses and a large wine bottle. They each poured a glass, each allowing themselves a moment to take it in. Before long, The Master held his glass out to hers. "To another adventure together." Jessie smirked again, raising hers and just saying "together." to emphasise it as they toasted.

Not long after that, their food arrived. The spaghetti was on a very large plate, and was a serving size enough for four other people or so if need be. The bruschetta was lightly toasted, with a perfect amount of the fancy mango salsa on it. The garlic bread looked appetizing, but Jessie knew she had to make her move.

Coincidentally, both of them went for the plate of spaghetti first. Both of them took a forkful, enjoying the homemade goodness after neither of them eating for a while at the time. The Master quickly found a piece that was oddly long, trying to politely eat it, but the piece kept going on and on. While he was preoccupied, he didn't notice that Jessie had come across the same issue. She began to blush in embarrassment, not wanting him to think of her as rude or mannerless if she eventually decided to try some less ladylike strategies of getting the extremely long piece to end and for her to finally be able to chew. Both of them knew it would be bad table manners to spit out the part of their piece that had already enter their mouth, so they each swallowed the forkful in their mouths, and both tried to eat more and more of their part. As they did this, their faces went farther and farther over the table, feeling the piece of spaghetti each of them were trying to get tighten like a , the two determined people got to the point where they eagerly ate away at the close-to-ends of their piece.

_Then it happened._

Jessie had realized almost a moment too late that the piece they had both gone after was the same one. Lucky for her, she wasn't a moment late. The Master was eagerly eating, unaware of her discovery. With that, he pulled the rest into his mouth, and she used all her ability to do it.

With that one final pull, she wrapped her mouth around his, and kissed him. She closed her eyes, The Master at first wide-eyed, his pale white skin now a shade of rose red, but after a few seconds the color subsided, and he closed his eyes, savoring the kiss before she broke it a long while later as they held it out.

"Thank you." she began, looking at him dreamily. "For saving me. Not just with the gangsters. But back in my time. I wouldn't have even dreamt of doing it if I knew this was out there."

To her surprise, The Master chuckled, still a little flustered from the long kiss, even though he had enjoyed to immensely. "Oh, Jessie...I don't know _who saved who_."

* * *

**IS ANYONE CAN GUESS WHAT DISNEY MOVIE THIS CHAPTER WAS BASED OFF OF, I'LL ADD ANOTHER KISS SCENE IN ONE OF THE NEXT ADVENTURES!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Lepardlover (Chapter 58):**

**Bingo! :)**

**Oh, I'll keep it up- you just wait and see! :D**

** BloodLily16 (Chapter 58):**

**CORRECTAMUNDO!**

**Really? I actually thought this was pretty original (besides the Disney reference.)...guess not.**

**OH.**

**MY.**

**GLOB.**

**ASDFJKL;FGNSDI-AUGGGGGGHHHHHH OF COURSE YOU CAN DRAW FANART PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE DO IT AND PM IT TO ME AND I WANNA SEE IT OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG-**

**Do you have like a DeviantArt or something that I could check out your other art on? I'd love to see it! :D**

**Guest (Chapter 58):**

**Right!**

**Yeah, I was thinking of doing that, but I think Jessie would be more thankful than pissed off. One- she was just saved form probably being killed, and Two- he blatantly said he had no say in them kidnapping her.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 58):**

**Your happiness is my happiness, my friend. ****(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

**It was much a fun chapter to write!**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 57):**

***slow clap* You hit the nail on the head. You found out EXACTLY what I was trying to portray. Bravo. **

**raggedymadness (Chapter 56):**

**Oh yes he did. (SPOILERS: When the gang members scared off Adam Stillwell, he found himself alone with two other gangsters after running off...and let's just say his body was found in a dumpster within a week.)**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 55):**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**YOU REALLY THINK THAT?**

**OMGLETMEHUGYOU- (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

******raggedymadness (Chapter 54):**

******Oh, the next few ADVENTURES are gonna be interesting, dear...just you wait.**

******Guest (Chapter 58):**

******You're welcome, sweetie! Anything for a loyal reader! ****(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧****  
**

******Also, I agree...sorta...on the parallels part. In their lives in general- no. Jessie was somewhat tomboy-ish in the few adventures or so, and The Master's a cold-hearted psychotic killer on the inside. During this adventure- TOTALLY. Jessie's pretending to be a rich flapper girl with all the glitz and glamour, and The Master is a handsome devil, but sly and a criminal.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Nine- _The Doggy Duo to the Rescue_**

It was about 12:45 in the morning when Jessie and The Master finally left. The lone employee hadn't minded staying late, which was probably only because they had order over a hundred dollars in food and drinks that evening. The Master payed, deciding to do the man and the restaurant that he worked at a favor and give him actual cash instead of a slip or two of physic paper.

Jessie had giggled drunkenly for a while right before they left, as they stayed a little longer due to the fact that he had made her stay and drink some water to help her on-the-verge-of-tipsiness state. But when she wasn't looking, he smiled at her obnoxious giggles, happy that she was happy- even if the happiness was from alcohol.

Within an hour or so, Jessie had regained her sense of being, and they were on their way back to the TARDIS. The had been walking for over half an hour at that time, and The Master knew it was way past his human's bedtime.

Wait..._his_ human?

Had he just referred to Jessie as _his_?

As if she _belonged to him_?

As if _he_ was her _protector_? Her _guardian_?

Suddenly, a shrill squeal of fright broke his daydream. He left Jessie cling to him, holding his hands in her tightly. He quickly took her into his arms, stopping to hold her. "What's wrong?" he asked, putting his hands on her back protectively. She shivered, grabbing onto him tighter. "I-I thought I saw something big move in that alley over there-" she said, pointing to the one a few feet ahead, which wa slit by a dim street lamp inside the alley itself, making shadows appear on the brick wall.

_A shadow of a gigantic beast._

As soon as he had began to let go of his grip, about to go in front of her to investigate, the beast attacked. It ran forward, going straight for The Master and Jessie, and smaller beast right behind it. The Master quickly grabbed onto Jessie again, as a huge mass of fluffy fur pushed them down, The Master absorbing most of the fall for Jessie.

"_**WOOF!**_" barked Mr. Weebles, standing ontop of them, licking both of their faces lovingly.

"Good to see you, too, Weebs." said Jessie, her makeup now completely disfigured with alien dog drool. Mr. Weebles backed away again, allowing The Master to move out from under Jessie as she got up. His face was an odd mix of shock and confusion- a rarity for such a wise Timelord."_Weebles?!_ _How did you-?_ How did you ge-"

"**It was my doing, Master.**" said what was supposedly the small beast, but the gleam of sky blue and silver in the glow of the lamplight and the artificial voice proved it was Data. "**I was worried that you and Jessie had gotten into danger, and used the human logical blueprint that if a person is missing for over 24 hours, a search party must be formed. I was pacing to the point of my systems almost overheating and shutting down, so I decided to search for you at approximately 19.067 hours, sir. I brought Mr. Weebles along because his species has a keen sense of smell and are famous for their tracking abilities. To my plan's demise, he decided to go for the garbage in this alley instead, and I found myself succumbing to the natural dog habits as well...**" he said, his robot ears going down in shame at the end of his speech.

"It's alright, Data. I'm just glad no one saw you two." Said The Master, curling an arm around Jessie. "Come on, let's all get back to the TARDIS and get some sleep. Even _I'm_ tired."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty- ****_Tragedy on The T_**

It was a normal day for Dave Parchers. He had bought his morning coffee at the small Dunkin Donuts at the station, along with the day's Boston newspaper. He sat on the bench of the underground brick platform, waiting for his ride.

He nonchalantly read his newspaper, stopping every few seconds to take a sip of his foam coffee cup. Finally, a sing-song ding came upon the loudspeaker, the friendly monotone voice reciting it's usual spiel.

"**Attention passengers. The Red Line to**-"

it paused a moment -or maybe for a smaller time, since it appeared to be more of a lag then a pause-, for the recording was only voiced over for the destination of the train at each different station.

"_**Braintree**_- **is now approaching.**"

Dave sighed. Another day working at the accounting office downtown. He never did like the long train ride from Quincy Center to the middle of Boston, but he couldn't find anywhere for him and his wife that suited both of their needs in the big city. They had lived in Quincy for over 30 years, and never thought of moving, let alone leaving the Boston area.

Suddenly, there was a hiss of an odd static noise among the loudspeaker, making everyone cover their ears in annoyance. Dave rolled his eyes, uncuffing his ears as the loudspeaker was shut off. Today had already been a bad day, and he hadn't even started his commute to work. What all the inhabitants of the stations hadn't noticed, was the faint -almost inhuman- voice whispering evilly among the crackle of static:

"_hodie impedimenta curram caede purpureos_"

With a large gust of wind, the train slid into the station at an alarming speed, the doors opening as soon as it finally halted. Dave walked onto the train, taking a seat, and opening up his newspaper yet again.

Like most mornings, the people on the T were pretty quiet. Most of them being college students coming back from a party in Roxbury extremely hungover, or the working class citizens off to work, the caffeine in their coffees not yet working. But, unlike those days, there was a creepy dead silence on the train.

Dave eventually got fed up with hearing about war in the middle east, the bipolar economy, and the next big health scare that will end up long forgotten like H1N1. He closed and folded the paper shut fussily, tucking it under his briefcase. He grabbed his coffee, turning his head to stare out the window of the Boston skyline, he was met with the usual blackness of the train tunnel.

And a pair of demon-like pupiless yellow eyes.

"_What the_-" he exclaimed, only to be cut off as the windows broke open, a black mass-like force going through the train's window, caving in most of the train's cars someplace or another, but completely destroying the majority of the car Dave had been in. Lights flickered and went dead. The sound of metal-on-metal was heard throughout the whole train as the pieces of metal and iron buckled and were thrown everywhere as the force train almost made it to it's first station after the brakes were found broken and in pieces, so they had to screech to a halt train rolled into the station half-way, only half of it's track tires on the rails- the other half diagonally upwards as the whole train derailed completely and flipped over, leaving the whole train in a state of it looking like some large struct sitting in a junkyard after fifty years, and a few atomic bombs.

Before the train had derailed, right when it all began, Dave Parchers saw one last thing before its beastly foot-long talons ripped the life straight out of him-

_and he would never be able to say what it was._


	61. Chapter 61

**WHOO-HOOO TRIPLE UPDATE!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty One- ****_Boston, You're My Home_**

After a few days of relaxation and rejuvenation on the TARDIS, everyone had become back to being their old selves. The Master had stopped drinking gin, and finally could talk again without reverting from his natural British voice to his fake Brooklyn accent. Jessie had finally gotten out of the habit of using 1920's slang, and her hair returned to its unstyled, straight look- complete with the shaggy bangs.

At that moment, The Master sat in a chair in the reading room of the TARDIS. He had an old book propped up in front of him, using Weebles, the gentle giant of a dog, as a footrest. The huge hound didn't mind one bit, for it was too lazy to object.

As he read, the whole room itself shuddered, as if there was a brief and violent earthquake for a few short-lived seconds. He jumped up and over Weebles as he went into the console room to investigate.

As he entered, he found his usual location screen covered in static, flickering back and forth from black, to white, and to gray. Leaning against the railing was Jessie, back to her old ways again. She wore her hair in a ponytail, her bangs brushed to both sides, an equal amount on each side of the part in her hair framing her face. She smiled sweetly, excited for the next new adventure. She wore a shirt that was a dark crimson red of a cartoon boy in a yellow cartoon bear suit, carrying an angry grizzly bear, piggy-back style. written above and belong the picture was "**FALL OUT BOY: ****_Folie A Deux_**" written in goldenrod-yellow bold text. She wore black skinny jeans, and a regular pair of black Converse high-tops.

She had her old messenger bag again, which brought a grin to The Master's face. All of the buttons were still attached, making her look like a Hot Topic poster child.

What?" she asked firmly.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you staring like that?"

"I'm not staring..."

"Umm..._yeah you are_."

"Am not!" he exclaimed childishly, grabbing Jessie around the waist playfully. "Are too!" she said, giggling. The Master let go of her, dropping her right in front of the TARDIS' doors. "Go ahead." he said intriguingly. "Take a peek. You deserve to be the first one to see where she dropped us off." he said with a smirk, which suddenly turned into a flat, serious expression. "Mind you, this could be bad. Very bad. The man who had this TARDIS before me was always looking for trouble, and loved changing and rewriting time and history, fixing tragedies and saving worlds, all the heroic bullcrap." he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll take my chances." said Jessie, opening up the doors, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Boston."

"What?"

"Boston. _Massachusetts_."

"What? Boston? Why have we been sent here?! There's nothing to save here! The Marathon a few months back, and is a fixed point! I wish I could have gone back there and helped, but I can't!" The Master said, pressing a few random buttons on the TARDIS console, only to be pulled out of the TARDIS by Jessie, who shuts the doors behind him.

"Come on, _spaceboy_." she said, rolling her eyes like a rebellious teenager. "Who says you need something to go_ fix_ or _save_ to have an _adventure_?"


	62. Chapter 62

**Thanks to Techster for favoriting! :)**

* * *

**Me (Guest) (Chapters 61):**

**...I'm rereading this and I can't tell if this FanFiction is against your religion or something and it's like your dirty pleasure or something...or your just not 'murican an' usin' wurds uz merikanz cnt reed. Seriously, though. I'm getting a lot of mixed signals from that, but I'm just glad you enjoyed it enough to read it all that fast, and that you'll continue reading. :)**

**BloodLily16 (Chapter 59):**

**OOOOOH GOD I KNEW SOMEONE WAS GOING TO SAY THAT.**

**I imagined it that they were both so tired they just went to sleep on a nearby couch in the TARDIS, but there IS an awkward bed scene in the future...and let's just say: The Master talks in his sleep a little. )**

** Lepardlover (Chapter 61):**

**Well, for once it actually RAINED Saturday, and I had an all-computer day. Second- I tried a new technique Friday night and I love it. It's pretty much that I write some chapters that are 3-5 chapters ahead of the story, to get me motivated to write what's in between and fill the gap. It also helps me think of more details and how to foreshadow better. For example- Chapter 63 was written before chapter 59.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Two- ****_One On Every Corner_**

The Master and Jessie strolled along the somewhat-busy sidewalk of the old Boston area. As they walked by, they passed a few unique people. One was a younger man - probably in his late twenties- wearing large, black-rimmed glasses. He also had a white dress shirt on, with a black and charcoal gray plaid vest on top of it. He wore a tie, which was bright red and loosened to the point that he looked like it was more of a noose. Instead of being inside his vest, it hung on top of both the dress shirt and the vest, hanging as he walked, coming down to about his waist. He also wore half-and half skinny jeans- one side completely black, and the other a black and white checkerboard print. His shoes were plain black Vans.

Another person they passed by was one with an oversized beanie on, and with golden honey-blonde hair, who wore an old olden brown leather jacket, with a vintage wildflower print dress underneath, along with a large navy blue accent belt. Her shoes were beige and tan inch-high heeled ankle boots. A large locket necklace swayed back and forth as she walked past, looking from behind her red-rimmed cat-eye glasses at them, raising an eyebrow when they were too far past her to notice. She looked at them suspiciously as they walked past, watching them walk the other way as she began her trek again in the other direction.

"Well, it looks like you'll fit in just fine, Master." Jessie said confidently, as if this had been her doing and she had succeeded.

"What do you mean- fit in?"

"Well, look around!" she said to him, gesturing to the whole area they were walking in. "What do you see?- Hipsters, hipsters, and more. HIPSTERS!" she said loudly, subconsciously making gestures with her hands to emphasize her point. "I got my more underground-Alternative look goin' on today, so I'm more of the category with that guy in the totally rad Tripp jeans who dressed like Nostalgia Critic." she said, pointing to her outfit. "Yours is more vintage, like that girl's. But yours is more...business-casual. Actually, the more I think of it, you're not really vintage. You're just a little more dressed up- like that girl. All you need is a briefcase and a fake ID, and you could be:" she said, clearing her throat and speaking in a hoity-toity voice, sticking her nose in the air. "_Professor Jackson Masters at Harvard University_."

The Master chuckled, making Jessie smile. People had hardly ever found her sense of humor funny, so she was glad she had finally found someone who did. As he chuckled, a grin coming to his face, she stared at his eyes and admired them. They were more turquoise than a sea in the caribbean, than a chunk of the gemstone it was associated with, than the most turquoise-y thing she could ever imagine. As she obsessed over his eyes, a flash of bright orange and pink in front of her caught her eye.

A Dunkin Donuts.

_Dunkin_! They were in _Boston_! How did she not realize it before?! Dunkins grew on trees in Boston- there was one on _every single_ street, corner, _Home Depot_-_ literally_.

"Come on, spaceboy-_ we're getting breakfast_!" she said happily, pulling him inside. She pulled out her wallet, walking to the counter to order, The Master quickly walking after her, being to start a long spiel of how he didn't want breakfast and objected to her paying, only to find her pointer finger put against his lips. "I'm_ paying_, and _you're_ going to _accept it_. You're_ also going to try some_. Got it?" she said slowly and sternly. The Master nodded as it became their turn to order.

"Can I get two large caramel coffee Coolatas with whipped cream, please? I'd also like two Boston Creme donuts, and two toasted bagels with cream cheese, please."

The cashier took the order as she paid, and within five minutes they sat at two stools along the front windows of the store, both of them taking their goodies out of the bag. Before they began to eat, Jessie put a straw in one of the Coolatas, shoving the straw in front of The Master's mouth. "Open up, _spaceboy_." she said as he stubbornly opened his mouth, sucking on the straw, a look of pure hatred for the drink on his face for a few seconds- then a grin. He grabbed it out of her hand, drinking it at a very fast pace for a few more seconds. "My god- that's delicio-_mmph_!" he began, only to have a Boston Creme donut shoved in his mouth. He savored the pastry, the chocolate, and even the custard filling. After they both finished their donuts, they moved onto their bagels, only to be interrupted by the TV mounting in the corner right next to them, loud, serious music getting everyone's attention, the "**BREAKING NEWS**" title card flying in dramatically, changing to the headline of the story:

"**BREAKING NEWS: DEADLY TRAIN ACCIDENT ON THE RED LINE**"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dunkins are always in a less-than-5-mile radius of each other in the Boston area. That's because the first ever Dunkin Donuts is in Quincy. Yes, you guessed it- I love Dunkin. I love Boston. I've been to the first Dunkin in Quincy.**

**And yes- the one in the Home Depot is legit. They're out there.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Hey guys, Allyson here.**

**As some of you may not know, Rise & Fall is coming to a dramatic turning point.**

**And that turning point is something I'd like to call: THE END.**

_**Well, I need you guys' help, and here's how you can do it:**_

**Rise & Fall will go one of two ways:**

**OPTION #1:**

**End with a cliffhanger with multiple fanfics proceeding after it. continuing the story until God-knows-when. I'm trying to keep the story like it would be as an actual show- approximately 10 adventures (episodes) or so before a real game-changer or cliffhanger (season finale), which starts a new story (new season), but I'm unsure if some of you would come back to read it if the story moved.**

**OPTION #2:**

**Continue the story under the same title and just make Rise & Fall have 1,000,000,000,000,000 chapters.**

**I need YOUR HELP deciding which way to go. Let me know in a review what you believe is the best way to do this! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Three- _Boston 7 Tells All_**

The Master and Jessie eagerly watched the nearest TV, along with almost everyone in the store. Not a single coffee was sipped, not a single donut was bitten, and not a single phone was checked. All eyes were on the TVs that sat around the shop. Except for the reporters- the room was silent.

"We are interrupting your usual morning broadcast to give you some breaking news.A deadly accident on the Green Line this morning, let's turn to Jenna Reech who's live from the scene."

The screen changed to a female reporter, standing in front of a brick wall in a T station. "Thank you, Monica. It's been a tragic day for people riding the T today, along with their friends and family. So far, we do not know what caused the accident, or how many people are dead or injured. We do know that only the news press is being allowed even down the steps, and f we choose to do so, we must record in front of a wall like the one behind me." the reporter said, gesturing to the background. "We do also know that there has been one identified victim. His name is Dave Parchers, age 52, of Quincy."

The screen changed to a picture of an older man holding his wife. He had blading gray hair, and was short and stout. The picture changed to a more formal picture of him in a suit, as if it was an ID card for a company he might have worked at. "Parchers worked at the Consol-El building as an accountant. There was nothing suspicious about the man, police investigators say, this was apparently the train he rode everyday to work. Now, we already have footage form a small interview with his wife, Debra, to confirm:" the reporter said seriously, the screen changing to a pre-recorded interview right outside a house, which appeared to be the residence of Debra and her late husband. She was almost in tears, trying to keep calm to speak for the cameras.

"M-my husband was a great man...I-I don't believe there was anyone who would be intentionally out to kill him..." she said, right before bursting into tears, the camera cutting the video off abruptly to save the view audience from watching her sob.

The screen now came back to the studio anchorwoman. "Thank you, Jenna. We'll be back on-air when new information in this horrible accident comes in. Our thoughts and prayers are with the victims and their families. We now return you to your scheduled programming."

With that said, the TV turned back to a commercial break, and everyone went back to what they were doing. The Master looked at Jessie, and Jessie looked at The Master. They both knew what needed to be said, but they remained staring at each other, The Master unwilling to give up and say it because he was so upset. Why could the TARDIS _not_ let them go somewhere where people did _not_ need saving? Maybe a nice, _safe_ world, for once?

Finally, Jessie broke the silence between them. "Well, I guess _this_ is why we were brought here."


	64. Chapter 64

**Hey guys.**

**Umm...yeah.**

**I've had a writing streak the few two days, so I hope you guys have been really enjoying the chapters.**

**I've been really down in the dumps lately, and I realized when I asked you guys that question last chapter...that one day I'd have to end this fic once and for all, and it made me pretty sad. :(**

**Can I maybe get a review from a few of you guys? I need some pick-me-ups.**

* * *

**AWW YEAH SECOND TRIPLE-UPDATE IN A ROW!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Four- _The Devil Snake_**

In the darkness between two worlds lied a freakshow of an occurrence.

An usual thing.

A rarity.

An _anomaly_.

That supposed 'thing' was in fact what most creatures -who knew of the almost unheard of phenomenon- called a _Black-Hole Time Vortex_. A dangerous link between worlds, where only the most powerful beings can harness enough raw energy to go between the worlds.

To most scientists and researchers among countless different planets, many have described the blackness of the Vortex as the joyride of time-traveling: where one can travel back and forth for as long as the vortex is around before it collapses. It was a type of riding-the-bus-without-paying-the-fee thrill. One did not need a vortex manipulator, a TARDIS, or any type of special equipment to travel. All the need was to have enough raw power, or be in control of someone -or something- that had enough raw energy to conduct the entrance to the vortex, and it keep it from collapsing while one was in it, or even in another world.

Meanwhile, is that particular vortex, floated a beast in the shadows.

"_Master will be pleased..._" it growled, shiny talons rubbing together greedily, the sound of it happening equal to that of a professional chef sharpening a foot-long blade with another knife's blade.

"_I have began to cause the rift to open between the two entrances of the vortex._"

The claws scratched together even faster, a few stray sparks from their friction occurring. As quickly as they came, they extinguished themselves in midair.

"_The apes are confused and scared. They have been attacked, and are now paranoid that the enemy is already inside their own society. Little do they know this is only the mere preparations for pure chaos to ensue._" if there was light in the vortex, there would be the villain, steepling it's claws. "_I shall destroy the city. Then stone will collapse on metal, and those will collapse on bone. Then the rift will open, and Boston shall be no more. Master shall appear, and she shall get the Timelord. Yes..she shall have the Timelord..._"

Suddenly, two pupiless amber eyes appeared in the darkness.

"**_He will be the only one who will not be stained red with blood._**"


	65. Chapter 65

**Thanks to SimplyMonkey for following! :D**

* * *

**Lepardlover (Chapter 63):**

**Really? I actually thought everyone would hate that idea, but it appears most people are for it! :)**

**Oh, this season finale will be worse than Reichenbach Fall and The Angels Take Manhattan COMBINED. Mwuahahahah-**

**Gust (Chapter 63):**

**Like I said- Richenbach and Manhattan COMBINED.**

**I will make Moffat look like a SAINT compared to what I have in store!**

**Guest (Chapter 64):**

**Thanks for the support...but apparently when I wrote that I forgot the part about The Master being able to regenerate, so that pretty much means this fic will never end. Yay.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 59):**

**Mr. Weebles is litter-box trained.**

**Don't question my logic.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 60):**

**BECAUSE I WRITE IT LIKE AN EPISODE SO THAT'S THE TEASER PART THAT IS ON BEFORE THE THEME SONG AND AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER JUST REREAD IT AND PLAY THE THEME SONG AT THE END. DO IT. BECAUSE IT WORKS.**

**raggedymadness (Chapter 64):**

**Like I said to Guest- I forgot that The Master can regenerate. So I'm pretty much stuck here in this wonderful story for eternity.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Five- **_Sherlock Holmes and Jessie Watson_

After their relaxing meal, The Master quickly walked out of the store, Jessie raising an eyebrow curiously and followed, not wanting to be left behind. The fumbled as his hand searched the right pocket of his suit jacket, grabbing two business-card sized pieces of paper. He showed one to Jessie, the old parchment suddenly changing like a chameleon to be a BPD license. It was flawlessly copied, looking exactly like the security card on any other Boston law enforcement. He quickly grabbed a wallet from his pocket, a fake police badge right next to it. He slipped it into the clear credit card holder, flashing it at Jessie. "_Detective Jackson Masters, Boston Police Department_." he said sternly, looking like an actor from NCIS or Law & Order.

He handed the second card to her, as it changed in her hand to be a BU security card, which read:

**Jessica Gaule**

**Boston University- Criminal Investigation/ Crime Scene Investigation school**

**Criminal Detective/Investigator IT (In-Training)**

Jessie grabbed her own wallet, slipping it into hers. She looked up at him, talking as if it was her and someone superior to her, making smalltalk. "So..._Detective_ Masters...I'm your apprentice, I guess?" This comment made The Master chuckle as he stopped, watching the cars in the street whizz by. "Yes, Miss Gaule. Anything you do is my responsibility. The scene you are about to do your final exam on will be very dangerous. I am unsure how much damage there is underground, but we're going anyway. You might want to go take a digestive pill, too. I don't know how many bodies will be there, and what they'll look like. This investigation will _definitely not_ be for the queasy and weak, Miss Gaule." he said sternly.

Right as Jessie was about to rebuttal about it being her 'final exam', The Master almost jumped into the street, flagging down a small white car. "Taxi!" he called, the car stopping right in front of him. He grabbed Jessie by the shirtsleeve, and jumped into the back of the car. He flashed the badge to the driver, making sure he knew he was with the Boston Police. "Get me as close as you can to Braintree Station. As quick as you can, please." he said, as the man nodded, driving off.

The only thing said the whole ride as the dynamic duo prepared themselves for the upcoming trial was Jessie mumbling to her male companion "I guess you're Sherlock Holmes, then. You're the brains. You're the leader. Hell, to what they portray Sherlock as on ABC these days- you're the one with the good looks, too. And I guess that makes me...Jessie sidekick." The Master scoffed, mumbling something about her being super important to everything, as he secretly scooted closer to her.

After twenty-five minutes of driving, The Master payed for the cab fare and they headed towards the long set of stairs that led to the crime scene. Outside were abandoned news trucks, the biggest and closest truck being Boston 7 News- the channel they had first heard from in Dunkin Donuts.

They walked down the stairs, dodging the local media crews, all of them filming on the stairs with their backs to the brick , they reached the automatic ticket-takers that one had to put their ticket into before the robotic gates would open. As The Master tried to get past them, an officer approached them. "No unauthorized personnel allowed! We've already had enough of you newsies here already!" said the man, who was tall,dark, and muscular. The Master flashed his badge for the man, and Jessie did the same.

"Detective Jackson Masters, BPD. This is my apprentice, Miss Jessie Gaule." The Master said, using his hand to indicate Jessie. "I apologize for us not getting here sooner. We were out this morning, and heard the news from Channel 7 in a Dunkin, and there were some traffic issues when we were getting here, since both of us had to take a cab."

The man shooked his head wearily. "My apologies, Detective. These reporters have gotten sneaky. All they want is one shot of the place. We're giving them the rest of the hour to record their reports for the next day or two, then we're getting them out of here, and banning all media personnel until further notice." He said, using an override keycard to open the small, waist-high doors for them.

The escalators had been put on emergency shutdown mode, so all three of them had to walk down several flights of them to reach their destination, the officer explaining along the way.

"They say it's worse than the Boston Marathon Bombing in some aspects. There's no trace of who did it, where it came from, or what caused it. We check some technology on the train already, and it wasn't a malfunction. It was _attacked_." They got off the last escalator step, which led them to countless medics, officers, and investigators running around in organized chaos.

And the wreckage before them even made The Master himself gasp in terror.


	66. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Wow, guys. **

**Just...wow.**

**I actually give a shit one night and pour all my effort into a pretty good/long chapter...and what do I get in return?**

**One review.**

**Ten reviews or no next chapter. (10 reviews on Chapter 66 when it comes out or no Chapter 67)**

** That's final.**

**Or maybe from here on out I'll just use the "the more reviews, the faster the updates" policy?**

**Your choice.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

**It's just...I don't feel like you guys really care that much about this story anymore. Yeah, it brings me great joy to see the few of you that are left enjoy it, but recently the number of people I know are reading get less and less...**

* * *

**Don't bother reviewing on this 'chapter'. This will eventually be replaced with Chapter 66, and you'll loose your option to review for this chapter...and that means no more chapters!**


End file.
